Lovely Lily
by neko miri chan
Summary: Tres años después del asunto de Delphi, la hija de Voldemort (H.P and the Cursed Child) Draco Malfoy, viudo, solitario y rico, decide que es hora de pasar más tiempo con su hijo, incluso si eso significa aceptar el trabajo de profesor de pociones. Sin embargo regresar al colegio implica enfrentarse a su pasado, ahí conoce a Lily quién se convertirá en algo más que una alumna.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts**

— Papá ¿En serio? ¿Por qué vienes con nosotros si tú puedes llegar por Red Flu?

— ¿Te molesta? — Dijo alisando su túnica.

— No.

— ¿A Albus le molesta?

— Para nada señor Malfoy. — Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa en la cara. A Albus le gustaba el señor Malfoy,le gustaba más que su propio padre, era como tener un Scorpius de 40 años a un lado. Quizá sólo un poco más pijo y menos tierno o amable, pero al parecer eran igual de empollones, viciosos de los dulces, graciosos y sarcásticos.

— ¿Y no tienen más amigos? Digo, me imaginé que aclarando todo el asunto de la hija de Voldemort, la gente ya no te vería mal Scorpius.

— Desde que Scorpius juega al quidditch digamos que tiene…

— Son lameculos, pero no, ningún amigo además de Al…Ninguno estuvo ahí en las malas y nos trataron horrible por mucho tiempo, esas cosas no se olvidan, los marginados no olvidan quienes son los verdaderos amigos.

— ¿Y ninguno tiene novia? — El señor Malfoy alzó las cejas.

— Es complicado. — Dijeron ambos y luego se rieron.

— A Albus le gustan las chicas que le llevan más de 10 años. —Explicó el rubio.

— Y a Scorpius le gusta la única chica que jamás en su vida le hará caso. — Completó el castaño.

— Menos mal, pensé que en un par de años tendría que llamar a Harry Potter consuegro.

— ¡Papá! — Chilló Scorpius. Mientras que Albus soltaba una risotada.

— Vale. — Dijo el pelinegro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima. — Tal vez tu padre tiene razón Scorpius, hagamos algo, si no nos casamos antes de los treinta nos iremos a vivir juntos. No quiero vivir en soledad, somos una peste, además de que tú y yo prácticamente estamos casados.

Scorpius iba a replicar pero se quedó pensando.

Dormían en la misma habitación; Se duchaban juntos; Hacían todas las comidas juntos; Tenían las mismas clases, incluso las opcionales y por lo tanto hacían las tareas juntos; Les gustaban las mismas cosas y cuando vacacionaban estaban casi siempre en casa de los Malfoy (Albus seguía teniendo algunos problemas de comunicación con su familia) y si estaban separados por cosas como viajes de negocios o excursiones familiares forzadas se mandaban lechuzas a diario. Sus lechuzas de hecho jamás habían ido a dejar mensaje a otras casas. Prácticamente ni siquiera tenían que decirles a donde llevar el mensaje, lo hacían en automático. Se sentó bien y miró asustado a Albus.

— Albus, tienes razón. —Se puso las manos como si estuviera en el cuadro de un grito desesperado. —Estamos prácticamente casados.

— Ya, que tampoco es tan trágico. —Dijo Albus quitándole hierro al asunto.

— Sí lo es, es como casarse con tu parabatai.

— ¿Un parabaqué? — El señor Malfoy levantó una ceja.

— Es una cosa de sus libros muggle. Son guerreros parte ángel que hacen un juramento para ser compañeros de toda la vida. Se supone que los parabatai son las personas que más amas pero con las que no te puedes casar, porque no puedes amarlos románticamente, está prohibido. Sientes si están heridos o si mueren y una parte de ti muere con ellos. — La ceja del señor Malfoy no podía estar más arriba. —Yo no sé. Le dijo. —Él es quién lee libros, yo sólo llegué hasta el tres, lo demás lo escucho de él.

— Son maravillosos.

— Son demasiados, llevan cuántos ¿20?

— Son 6 de la saga principal, dos recopilatorios de historias cortas sobre Shadow Hunter Academy y otra sobre las crónicas de Magnus Bane, además de la saga de los orígenes y la de dama de media noche. El codex de los cazadores de sombra y la guía de subterráneos.

— Eres un adicto.

— Es que es muy romántico.

— Entonces Albus ¿Cuántos EXTASIS piensas sacar? — Dijo el señor Malfoy ignorando claramente a su hijo, cosa que hizo que éste le empujara.

Albus se rió pero igual le contestó.

— Todos menos adivinación. En pociones trataré de hacer lo mejor. Scorpius es mi maestro particular.

Draco se sintió extrañamente bien. Era cierto, su hijo había sufrido mucho al ser tachado como posible hijo de Voldemort, sin jamás tener otro amigo que Albus Potter, era el único y al único que necesitaba. Un amigo verdadero. Estaba feliz y orgulloso por eso. Él nunca había tenido a nadie así, bueno sí, y se casó con ella, pero murió.

Miró hacia la ventana mientras los chicos se comportaban como lo que eran y pensó en Tori.

Su hermosa Astoria, era la única mujer a la que había amado y que lo había amado a él por lo que realmente era.

Regresaré a ese lugar Tori. Dijo en su pensamiento. Ella también estaría orgullosa de él. De que por fin pudiera regresar.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en Hongsmeade tomaron los tres un carruaje.

— ¿No vas a la escuela con el resto de tu familia?

— A Rose no le gustamos y Lily…

— A ella le gustamos, pero tiene muchos amigos y su carruaje siempre va abarrotado. —Dijo rápido Scorpius. Su cerebro siempre iba rápido.

— Además ya habrá tiempo en el colegio.

Draco asintió y los chicos comentaban de varios temas al azar, sus mentes eran algo dispersas, sus conversaciones se derivaban a muchas cosas extrañas y después retomaban el tema principal al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado del epicentro de la situación.

Bajaron y dejaron su equipaje con el celador y se fueron todos al gran comedor. La cena comenzó después de la selección y de haber presentado a Draco como nuevo profesor. Algunos hicieron muecas extrañas pero a él no le importó demasiado. Había soportado cosas mucho peores.

Tras eso se despidió de los chicos y ellos con cara de sueño le dieron las buenas noches. Camino a su habitación se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, quién le saludó de manera que no supo interpretar, era como orgullo y burla al mismo tiempo.

— Buenas noches profesor Malfoy. — Dijo cuando estuvieron de frente. Profesor Malfoy, dios, eso sonaba raro. Encontró ahí la razón de la burla.

— Buenas noches directora.

— Sólo quería decirle que mañana se presentará ante usted una alumna de quinto que quiere dar su servicio con usted, antes de ser anunciado que usted sería el profesor tenía más postulantes pero ahora sólo queda una, por suerte es la más ambiciosa y la más capaz.

Draco ya había sido informado. Desde la guerra se instauró un régimen no obligatorio donde los alumnos de quinto hasta séptimo podían solicitar hacer un servicio social, aunque era más como prácticas profesionales. La finalidad era que los alumnos conocieran los diferentes puestos de trabajo en el mundo mágico esperando que descubrieran que querían hacer de sus vidas antes de salir de Hogwarts y los que ya lo sabían obtenían experiencia en lo que querían estudiar a posteriori.

Había desde limpiar la oficina del ministro, pasando por asistir al conductor del autobús noctambulo o tender camas en el caldero chorreante incluso ser asistentes de algún fabricante de pociones o cuidador de fin de semana en reservas de criaturas mágicas. Muchos de los mayores elegían hacer servicio en el ministerio aunque fuera haciendo papeleo. Otros, sobretodo Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors elegían hacer servicio en Hongsmeade ayudando en las diferentes tiendas, los Ravenclaws y Slytherins, más analíticos, lo hacían aprendiendo de los duendes tras un tratado firmado 10 años atrás.

Scorpius y Albus lo harían ayudando a Hagrid con las criaturas, llevaban desde quinto haciéndolo.

Decían que les relajaba.

No pensó mucho en ello durante su primer día de clases pero cuando la postulante se presentó casi deja de respirar. ¿Es que los malditos Potter jamás iban a dejarlo en paz?

Lily Potter le sonreía mientras le entregaba los papeles a firmar para terminar con el trámite del servicio.

Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja, pero suspirando en su interior firmo el contrato vinculante. En ese mismo momento dos copias mágicas se escribían, una para la dirección y otra para el departamento de educación mágica del ministerio, salieron volando de ahí en cuanto estuvieron terminadas. Lily tomó su copia y seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo podemos empezar profesor?

— Ahh…supongo que ahora. —Dijo levantándose de su escritorio. — ¿Puedes decirme cuantos tipos de pociones hay según su consistencia? — Se acercó hacia el pequeño almacén de calderos y cogió dos pequeños y uno más grande.

— Están las semi-solidas, que pueden untarse, mejor conocidas como ungüentos, semi-liquidas o cremosas y las liquidas, que son las más comunes.

— ¿Y según su función?

— Curativas, regenerativas, recreativas, paliativas, venenosas, energizantes, supresoras, cosméticas, detectoras y antídotos.

— Muy bien, hiciste tu tarea Potter. Vamos a poner manos a la obra, ya que he comprobado que sabes un poco de teoría pasemos a la práctica para ver de qué estás hecha. Hagamos una poción regenerativa de piel. ¿Sabes hacerla?

— Sólo la he hecho un par de veces.

— Ya veo, necesitaras el texto de apoyo.

— Tal vez, quiero asegurarme de hacerlo correctamente. —Dijo sacando su libro de la mochila. Después caminó a la "pequeña" alacena donde Draco tenía todos los ingredientes. El mayor le observó durante un rato, corrigió únicamente la manera en que cortaba las raíces margaritas negras gigantes pues sujetaba el cuchillo de manera peligrosa debido a que las raíces eran duras y ella casi no tenía fuerza.

Tras dos horas de preparación, después de que ella avisara que la poción tenía el color y la consistencia adecuada, que era una semi-solida verdosa en la que se podían apreciar los ingredientes Draco procedió a quemarse a sí mismo la mano con el fuego de uno de los calderos a lo que Lily se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿Pero qué hace?

— Probando su poción señorita Potter. —Dicho esto tomó un cuchillo y cortó su carne quemada haciendo pocas muecas de dolor. Lily estaba aterrorizada.

— Por favor pare, no se lastime.

— Si no hay nada que regenerar no podremos probar que sirve.

Cuando terminó de desollarse la palma de la mano enfrió un poco el ungüento para poderlo aplicar sobre su carne viva, cuando lo hizo Lily que estaba al borde del colapso vio como la pasta era absorbida y pronto piel nueva surgía. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Ohhh Merlín, está usted como una cabra.

Él se rio y ella se rio con él. Sabía que los Malfoy y los Black estaban un poco tocados ¿Es que en verdad ese hombre estaba loco?

— Leí tu solicitud…quieres estudiar medimagia…en San Mungo verás cosas mucho más horribles.

— Pero la gente ahí no se lastima a sí misma. Además ¿Es que no siente dolor?

Draco frunció el ceño.

— En realidad no duele tanto.

— ¿Pero qué dice? Claro que tiene que dolerle.

— Tendría que hacerlo ¿No? Pero cuando te has enfrentado a tantas veces a la maldición torturadora, llega un punto en que cosas como estas no duelen como deberían.

Lily se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Eso duele más que esto? —Preguntó cuidadosamente. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa tenue.

— Si, duele mucho más.

Lily miró la mano que ahora estaba como nueva.

— ¿Es por eso que usted sabe hacer tan buenas pociones? Leí sobre usted, es un magnifico maestro de pociones…

— Es la mitad de la razón, la otra mitad…es mi talento natural. —Dijo con una sonrisa tan arrogante y bella que Lily sonrió con él.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La no tan perfecta vida de Lily Luna Potter.**

Lily había dicho que sí cuando Thomas Heffer, un Hufflepuff de su mismo año le pidió salir con él. No que fueran novios, salir, para ver si eran compatibles y luego entonces sí, ser novios. Eso había sucedido en la primera semana de clases y tras haber salido tres semanas, él le pidió ser su novio formal.

Por supuesto, también dijo que sí, porque era de los más listos de su casa, y para Lily la inteligencia era una gran virtud, incluso más que la belleza, la cual Heffer si bien no poseía a montones compensaba con un buen sentido del humor. Era Hufflepuff así que dudaba mucho que fuera uno de esos chicos que jugaba a las dos bandas, pues ellos eran honestos y leales. Además su padre era un auror de la generación de su padre, de hecho, habían jugado juntos un par de veces en las cenas de navidad de los aurores y sí algo sabía era que los aurores tenían una buena ética moral y mano firme a la hora de educar a sus hijos. Su único defecto tal vez era que no tenía esa chispa, ese no sé qué parecido a la maldad y a la burla que le atraía de otros chicos que la hacían vibrar.

Thomas Heffer era su chico decente, sencillo, seguro y en el que se pudiera confiar. Ella quería un hombre así, uno como su propio padre. Eso sin contar con que la mayoría de los chicos con personalidades vibrantes eran Slytherin, y ya tenía bastante con su propio hermano, y lo sabía por experiencia ya que después de Daniel Pucey, el chico guapísimo y problemático con él que había perdido su virginidad después del baile de navidad del año pasado, supo que no necesitaba más serpientes en su vida. Y no, no era porque él le hubiese roto el corazón, de hecho comenzaron a salir después de eso (No se habían conocido antes, pero ambos habían ido solos y bueno, eran adolescentes) y no funcionó, por su culpa, tenía que admitirlo, él quería más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Le gustaban los chicos malos pero no era tan estúpida como para enamorarse de ellos.

Tenía dos mejores amigas, Marleene Wagner, una pequeña y blanca castaña de gran nariz que al igual que ella, usaba gafas y era Mestiza, su padre era un mago alemán que trabajaba en Gringgots y la otra era Nelly Shelley, de padre inglés y madre Hindú, ambos habían sido modelos (Personas terriblemente bellas que se dedicaban a dejarse tomar fotos) y ahora su padre tenía una agencia de modelaje, ella era como un retrato de su padre pero su piel era algo más oscura y con ojos enormes y negros, herencia de su madre que había fallecido de cáncer (una terrible enfermedad muggle) cuando ella tenía 4 años.

Las dos chicas habían crecido en la ignorancia de la magia hasta que les llegó su carta de Hogwarts, obviamente porque Nelly era hija de muggles y estos no sabían nada de magia y Marleene porque su padre nunca se animó a decirle donde trabajaba, nunca se fio de su inocencia infantil. Ella solía tener muchos amigos y hablaba demasiado, temía que la niña le fuera a decir a alguien sobre él lugar donde trabajaba, pues vivían en el mundo muggle y la gente podía juzgarla loca o hacerla a un lado por rara.

Las tres eran Gyffindor orgullosas y con quince años las tres ya habían tenido su buen número de novios. Marleene atraía a la gente con su vivacidad y carácter agradable, Nelly con su belleza sobrenatural y personalidad fiera; Lily aunque un poco más fría, era inteligente, guapa y claro, la hija de Harry Potter.

Pero eso ultimo le pesaba demasiado, todos creían que sus buenas calificaciones se debían a que los profesores le hacían la pelota por ser una Potter, pero eso era estúpido y sin fundamente, ella tenía excelentes calificaciones mientras James era más bien normal, en el promedio, como su padre lo había sido y Albus, bueno, no era tan malo, más que nada porque tenía a una enciclopedia andante a su lado todo el tiempo.

Ser una Potter…le hacía sentir tan desgraciada, no porque no amara a sus padres, sino que era un apellido que le pesaba mucho.

Su vida era prácticamente normal, era una adolescente con un brillante futuro, sino fuera por su estúpido y fastidioso hermano James (que gracias a Merlín ya se había graduado de Hogwarts) y su otro idiota y torpe hermano Albus (que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que era gay y que amaba a su mejor amigo o que ya se había dado cuenta y caminaba con bandera heterosexual para no hacer las cosas incomodas con el rubio), se podría calificar su vida de perfecta.

Esa mañana caminaba con sus dos amigas a los lados hasta llegar a la cafetería, se topó con su hermano Albus y con Scorpius que llevaban pesados libros con ellos, pues tenían dos horas de estudio antes de entrar a clase y con los EXTASIS tan cerca todos los de séptimos se tomaban las horas de estudio en serio. Si ella ya estaba estresada con sus TIMO no se quería imaginar cómo estaba su hermano.

Tras desayunar y pasar seis horas tomando clase fue a almorzar y después, con el corazón en la mano fue a su hora de servicio con el profesor Malfoy.

Era agradable, no como lo habían pintado sus padres cuando ella era pequeña y no sabía porque sus padres evitaban hablarle lo menos posible si lo veían en la calle o en eventos de caridad, había sido un toque irónico de la vida eso de Scorpius y Albus se hicieran amigos. Al principio eso había sido doloroso de ver en el rostro de su padre pero luego de lo ocurrido con Delphi las relaciones familiares habían mejorado mucho. Durante las vacaciones Albus podía invitar a Scorpius a tomar el té a casa o salir al Londres muggle de compras (ropa y CD´s) o al cine. Y Scorpius lo invitaba a comer en algún lujoso restaurante mágico o pasar hasta una semana en su casa. La realidad es que la única relación de verdad era la de Scorpius y Albus, pero ahora sus padres eran más corteses y aceptaban la amistad/relación no confirmada.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" así que abrió y sonrió al ver a su profesor sentado tras el escritorio al parecer estaba calificando unas tareas.

Más que ser su asesor de servicio voluntario, el señor Malfoy era su compañero de locuras, trataban de ser muy cuidadosos pero no podían evitar dejarse llevar y practicar el arte de las pociones de manera que según su profesor, el mismo Severus Snape los sacaría a patadas del laboratorio.

Modificaban pociones curativas, creaban maquillajes, repelentes de insectos, y frecuentemente se hacían bromas, era muy diferente a tratar con cualquier otro profesor, era incluso diferente a tratar con el profesor Longbotton que era como de la familia. Era como si fueran amigos. Al principio creyó que eran bastante cercanos pero la relación se estrechó cuando él comenzó a enseñarle pociones aplicadas en las artes oscuras.

— No le digas a nadie. — Era lo que le había pedido su profesor cuando llegó a ella con un libro de cuero negro y letras doradas. — Necesito que lo estudies y podemos hacer alguna si quieres hacerla, no te voy a obligar. No es algo que venga precisamente en el programa escolar pero estaría bien que aprendieras algo.

Se lo dijo al oído mientras ella estaba de espaldas y a Lily le dio la impresión de que había dejado de percibir palabras, eran sonidos que acariciaban, sólo eso, era como ser acariciada de manera sensual. Algo bullía de tentación dentro de ella y no sabía si era por su profesor o por tener la oportunidad de coquetear con las artes oscuras. Merlín la bendijera para que nadie se enterara de que la hija de Harry Potter sentía curiosidad desmedida por lo oscuro.

Al día siguiente, obviamente, le dijo que si quería, que quería hacer el filtro gaseoso arranca carne. Entonces él con una gran sonrisa dijo que la prepararían al día siguiente, que esa tarde solo prepararían los ingredientes pues eran muchos. Ambos se sentaron codo con codo y con una gran sonrisa comenzaron a picar, raíces, ramas, semillas, frutos que tenían que deshidratar.

Era algo oscuro, maligno incluso, pero hacía que ambos corazones latieran fuerte, precisamente por lo prohibido, hacer algo prohibido en un salón de clases. Burlándose de todo y de todos sin que lo supieran. Harían algo oscuro y seductor. Lily sintió una caricia interna en el pecho que llegó hasta el rostro. Era un flamazo de su "Yo" que reclamaba los años de dejarla reprimida dentro.

Jadeó al cortar una raíz de bubablue de las amazonas y sentía que lloraría de emoción.

— Lily…—susurró el profesor colocando su mano sobre la de ella. —Todo está bien. —Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Dejando de lado que ella no supo a qué se refería, si a ceder a los impulsos o a que nadie se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho. Esa fue la primera vez que la tocó, ese simple roce de manos de pronto le hizo parecer a Lily que su vida no estaba completa ni que era perfecta, que necesitaba algo más, necesitaba más de esos flamazos.

* * *

Saludos a **Tsuruga Lia1412** y tienes razón, por eso lo estoy escribiendo, ya que no lo hay o por lo menos en español no lo hay, y de echo lo pedí para un festival de la honorable y ancestral casa de los Black pero la persona que lo eligió no lo escribió y ni modo. Lo tuve que escribir yo.

Por cierto me di cuenta de que la pagina me quita los guiones del principio, ¿Alguien sabe porqué y cómo puedo arreglarlo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Expectativas.**

Draco y Lily hacían todo a puerta cerrada. Sus pociones a veces eran muy peligrosas y Draco falseaba casi toda la información que mandaba a McGonagall con respecto al servicio. Desde la primera poción oscura Draco vio en Lily que jamás había visto más que en sus padres y era la emoción irradiante al fabricar una poción toxica. Esa vez, mientras esperaban el tiempo adecuado para apagar el caldero sus mejillas se ponían rojas, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, mordía su labio inferior y su pecho subía y bajaba de la emoción. Cuando dio el visto bueno ella le abrazó.

Draco se rio. Para él era casi gracioso que los hijos de Potter fueran tan diferentes de él. Albus siempre pasaba por sobre de los demás para conseguir lo que quería. Era un digno Slytherin, si no se pareciera tanto a su padre incluso lo adoptaría.

Lily…Lily era diferente en todos los sentidos.

Era como…rara.

Demasiado instintiva y astuta. Incluso había ocasiones en que pensaba que ella debió haber ido a Slytherin, de eso estaba seguro porque ella tenía algo…

¿Cómo decirlo? Había algo en ella que era igual en todos los Slytherin que se respetaban.

Una mirada misteriosa, la capacidad de no mostrar sus emociones las cuales (porque la había observado) sólo emergían en privado, se emocionaba, temblaba, sonreía cuando estaba frente al caldero. Pero en su andar, seguro, confiado, con sus amigas alrededor, no lo hacía, se retraía. Sonreía sí, pero no era del todo honesto, era como si siempre se estuviese cuidando de algo. Como un instinto de autopreservación.

Draco se sorprendió nuevamente pensando en ella, era algo curioso porque casi no pensaba en sus estudiantes, él era bueno en lo que hacía, y era bueno explicando así que si sus estudiantes ponían o no atención le daba igual, a los que les interesaba les iba bien y a los que no, no. Así de simple, supuso que se debía a que pasaba mucho tiempo con, ella, tres horas cada tercer día. Eso eran al final nueve horas más que con cualquier otro estudiante. Pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella del que pasaba con Scorpius, porque él tenía entrenamientos, era buen cazador y además tenía que estudiar para los EXTASIS y pasar el tiempo con Albus. Principalmente.

Draco sonrió.

La semana pasada había visto algo curioso. Fue el cumpleaños de Albus y como era de esperar su hijo estaba vuelto loco por Hongsmeade buscando el regalo perfecto para Albus, al final decidió regalarle un brazalete de plata (porque el oro era para gryffindors y por lo tanto no era aceptable) con motivo de hojas de olivo y como quién no quiere la cosa, curiosamente Lily y Draco salían de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca hacia las mazmorras y en los jardines vieron a Albus y a Scorpius.

Por alguna razón ambos decidieron esconderse cerca para escuchar, ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo, solo corrieron en silencio para ocultarse y ver.

Scorpius se sentó junto a Albus, traía su uniforme de quidditch, el cabello mojado y la cara roja.

— Terminaste temprano. —Dijo Albus cerrando el libro que leía, probablemente uno sobre creaturas mágicas.

— Pedí permiso para retirarme antes…claro que Adalbert solo me dejó marchar después de machacarme a base de bluddgers. Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo dándole un abrazo. Albus sonrió y devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias…entonces, saliste temprano para pasar la tarde conmigo… ¿Qué quieres hacer?— Scorpius buscó entre su ropa y sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel tendiéndosela a Albus. Éste la cogió.

— Tu regalo. — Albus abrió el pequeño paquete de papel y sacó el brazalete.

— Ohhh vaya. Muy bonito. — Sonrió.

— Póntelo. — Y el castaño negó con la cabeza. Sacó su varita.

— He estado practicando y quiero probar algo.

— No creo que sea buena idea Al…—Entonces una luz salió de la varita y el brazalete se partió, parecía un aro iluminado, después cada pedazo se enroscó tomando forma de anillos.

— Dos anillos idénticos, a partir de un mismo brazalete. Uno para cada uno. —Entonces Albus tomó la mano de Scorpius y le colocó el anillo. Scorpius sonreía tontamente. —Ahora si podemos irnos a perder por ahí. Tal vez debamos pasar a las mazmorras a dejar tu escoba.

— Vale. — Los dos se levantaron lentamente, uno más apenado que el otro, miraban primero al suelo y luego hacia el frente. Caminaron lentamente hacia el territorio Slytherin.

— Si no se declaran voy a arrancarme el poco cabello que me queda. —Dijo Draco saliendo detrás de la columna.

Lily se rio.

— Papá va a perder el cabello si alguna vez se declaran. No quiere pensar en eso. Quiere seguir pensando que Albus de alguna manera puede volver a ser normal.

Draco resopló.

— ¿A tu padre sigue sin gustarle mucho los Malfoy? —Lily se levantó y salió detrás del arbusto donde se escondió.

— No es que sea un Malfoy, es sólo que piensa que es otra raya al tigre que no puede descifrar. Papá y Al tienen una relación muy difícil, no es como usted y Scorpius, es decir, usted es estricto pero es amable y la amabilidad parece un código entre ustedes dos. Papá sólo quiere que sus hijos sean tranquilos, fáciles de leer y que no causen problemas, pero no lo consigue, tiene cierto entendimiento con James, sus personalidades son distintas pero encajan, en cambio Al es igual de cabezota que él sumado al mismo carácter explosivo de mamá y chocan.

— Observas mucho a tu familia. — Ambos cogieron bien los libros entre manos y caminaron de nuevo, lentamente, hacia el laboratorio en las mazmorras.

— Comencé a hacerlo cuando Al entró en Hogwarts, Al…se volvió distante, nadie lo entendía, el sufría estando aquí y estando en casa, era una serpiente rodeado de leones y mis primos y mi hermano siempre se lo echaban en cara y papá…es como si lo presionara para disfrutarlo, pero es difícil de disfrutar cuando todos los ojos están detrás de ti, cuando alguien tiene expectativas y tú quieres cumplirlas porque si no te sientes como…como si…

— Como si fueras un inútil.

— Bueno. —Lily se rio. — Sí. —Y lo miró con ojos sonrientes.

— ¿Tú te sientes así?

— El único que lo ha llevado bien es James…papá dice que es como el abuelo de extrovertido, pero Al y yo somos más bien normales.

— ¿Quiénes son los que tienen esas expectativas realmente?

— Todo el mundo. —Soltó cansada. —Papá espera que sea buena hija, mamá que tenga el carácter suficiente para caminar entre toda esa gente que me mira y me señala, los abuelos también tiene sus expectativas, quieren que sea amante de los muggles, mis tíos que sea agradable y aventurera, incluso James…

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No serás tú la que tiene todas esas expectativas? Es decir… ¿No serás tú la que se está forzando a ser buena en todo porque piensas que eso es lo que los demás quieren?

— ¿Proyectándose profesor?

— Claro que lo hago, yo más que nadie sé el daño que suponen las expectativas pero de alguna manera no me imagino a Potter teniendo expectativas de sus hijos más allá de aprobar los EXTASIS y los TIMO´s. Él fue un estudiante más o menos mediocre. — Lily lo alzó la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. Draco sonrió. — Lo siento, costumbre. A lo que quiero llegar es que él no sabe lo que son las expectativas de los padres, no creo que las tenga.

Ella hizo un gesto indignante.

— Eso es bastante cruel.

— Oye yo fui su compañero de clase, se de lo que hablo. Además deberías estar feliz por ello.

— ¿Sus padres tenían altas expectativas?

— Las tenían y puedo decir que arruinaron mi vida. Hice todo lo que mi padre quería pero nunca logré estar a la altura de sus expectativas y la triste situación es que incluso ahora me importa… aún espero el momento en que me diga "Estoy orgulloso de ti" Y no sabes el daño que me ha hecho esa espera. Potter jamás lastimaría a sus hijos de esa manera, de eso estoy seguro. Ve tranquila por la vida. Disfrútala.

Lily sonrió.

— No cabe duda de que los Malfoy son animales políticos. Insultan y alagan al mismo tiempo. — Dijo ella.

Draco abrió la puerta del laboratorio dejándola pasar primero como todo un caballero. Y como todos los días le movió la silla alta para que se sentase. Lily se sentía feliz, ningún chico, por lo menos de su clase, lo hacía.

— Te sorprenderías. Hay un libro entero de la historia de los Malfoy en la biblioteca. Léelo si quieres aprender cómo hacer política desde los salones de té, clubs masculinos y fiestas. —Ambos se sonrieron y procedieron con la tarea de ese día.

Empezaron con la poción de ese día. Solución negra. Cosa curiosa que era una poción de color blanco, pero después de haber sido terminada sólo tienes 20 minutos para cubrirla, porque en el minuto 21 se consideraba madura y una solución negra madura, al entrar en contacto con el aire se convertía en gas y dejando ciego temporalmente a quién esté en al alcance. Era de esas pociones que probaban con ratas de laboratorio, porque el profesor era insistente en eso de confirmar la eficacia de la poción.

Draco llevaba ya un mes dando clases, estaban justo a principios de octubre. La directora McGonagall había estado dándoles lata sobre los preparativos del baile de Halloween. Una nueva tradición (bueno, nueva no, tenía nueve años pero él no la conocía y Scorpius nunca se la había mencionado, seguro se la pasaba la noche encerrado con Potter viendo al techo contando su colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate).

Bailes…Draco sólo había ido a uno en Hogwarts pero en casa sí que había tenido bastantes. Era un gran bailarín, había sido en un baile donde conoció a Astoria y por eso les tenía mucho cariño. Sobre todo en el extranjero, cuando la delegación entera de Malfoys salían a convivir con socios en otros países pues ahí era donde Scorpius podía estar tranquilo e incluso bailar con varias chicas sin sentirse señalado. Sin embargo un baile en Hogwarts siendo maestro…significa desvelarse cuidando mocosos calientes. Se frotó el puente de la nariz.

— Va a ser complicado. —Dijo al fin decidiendo que debía ir a las mazmorras porque pronto sería la hora de estar con Lily.

* * *

 **Tsuruga Lia1412:** Bueno, en si este capitulo es como para que las cosas se den poco a poco, como que no me gustaría meterlos en problemas si lo que tienen es un calentón nada más.

 **LiaFoi:** está siendo un niño bueno, pero ha estado solito mucho rato.

 **Kanae Kuran:** Yo también espero que lo descubran pronto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Cercanía

Cuando Lily termino el repelente de babosas carnívoras se dio cuenta de que era una chica increíble, era muy inteligente y decidida, sentía…era indescriptible. Como maestro era lo mejor de su día, ahora entendía a Snape cuando decía que deseaba algún día tener un alumno que sobresaliera más que los demás cabezas de chorlito, alguien decidido y enfocado al éxito. El repelente de babosas carnívoras era tan difícil de hacer como el felix felixis y un poco bastante oscuro en su producción, por eso la mayoría de los magos preferían comprarlo embotellado en el callejón nocturno, si Lily algún día cambiaba de opinión y decidía dedicarse a las pociones él mismo le daría trabajo en una de sus fábricas (sí, tenía fábricas de pociones, 12 en Reino Unido y sí, el repelente era uno de sus productos estrella).

La felicitó con un silencioso gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada, aun así ella siempre invadía su espacio personal y le abrazó, siempre lo abrazaba cuando una poción le salía a la primera.

A veces no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, sabía que los Potter eran muy afectuosos porque Scorpius se había contagiado de eso tras lo de Delphi pero él sentía un calorcito extraño y especial provenir de Lily, era muy parecido a cuando Astoria le abrazaba. Inmediatamente se sintió triste y terminó devolviendo el abrazo de Lily quedándose así un par de minutos.

Tras la muerte de Astoria había momentos en los que se sentía terriblemente solo y frio, y sentía como si el resto de su vida fuera a ser de esa manera pero Lily le daba calor humano y eso le hacía sentir mejor, como si le diera una pequeña esperanza de que su vida fuera a estar bien de nuevo.

Mientras limpiaban el laboratorio de pociones Lily soltó un bufido de disgusto, algo no muy normal en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Es sólo qué faltan dos semanas para el baile y todavía no tengo que ponerme, no he encontrado nada que me quede bien en Hongsmeade y Thomas me está presionando porque quiere saber de qué color debe comprar los ramilletes.

— Ohhh…bueno porque no le mandas una lechuza a tu madre y que ella te busque un vestido. — Dijo no creyendo que de verdad no encuentre algo que le quede bien, era muy joven pero tenía mucho más cuerpo del que tiene su madre después de tres hijos, vamos que tres Ginny Potter apenas podrían hacer una teta copa B decente (su varita tenía más curvas sinceramente) y Lily era bueno…tenía lo suyo, no era que se fijara en esas cosas, no era de los que miraba a las alumnas, pero a pesar de su talla pequeña (Lily era terriblemente pequeña y delgada, le llegaba a la mitad del pecho y no debía pasar de los 43 o 45 kilos) tenía lo que los hombres denominaban cuerpo de instrumento musical, busto prominente, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y trasero de durazno…Bien, tal vez su mirada se había desviado un poco a dónde no debía...¡Pero no era a propósito!

— Está en Peru haciendo cobertura de la copa latinoamericana de quidditch y papá aunque supiera elegir ropa decente, que no lo hace, está muy ocupado en el trabajo. —Draco la miró un poco.

— El sábado que viene llevaré a Scorpius y a Albus con mi sastre para que les hagan un traje para el baile, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

— ¿Ha conseguido hacer que asistan este año? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa extraña, como si no acabara de creérselo.

— Les he sobornado. —Lily se rio.

— ¿Con qué?

— Les he dicho que les regalare un cromo de Merlín, edición especial.

— ¿El de borde de plata o el dorado?

— Tornasol, con autentico polvo de concha nácar.

— ¿La edición de 1737?

— Ajá. —Le sonrió al ver que incluso se sabía la fecha. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su mueca de sorpresa y envidia.

— No lo puedo creer, vale una fortuna. 35 doblones de oro por pieza. Sólo hay 16 en el mundo ¿Cómo es que usted tenía dos? — Ella estaba alucinada, cada doblón de oro valía 100 galeones.

— Por favor, yo gano cien doblones de oro por hora. En realidad, tenía los 16, pero el de Scorpius se quedará en casa, así que tendré 15 cuando le entregue el suyo a Albus. Y sí se casan, que es probable, el cromo volverá a la fortuna familiar.

— No me creo que los tenga todos, y nadie puede ganar tanto dinero solo por existir. —Draco soltó una carcajada, de hecho sí, sí podían.

— Pero es cierto.

— ¿Cómo los consiguió de todos modos?

— Mi tatarabuelo los coleccionaba, no era un mago muy gentil así que dudo que los hubiera obtenido de manera legal, pero los 16 cuentan con su certificado de autenticidad. Y sí, te lo creas o no, mi padre como actual cabeza de la familia gana 500 doblones de oro por hora, sólo por respirar e ir a partidos de Golf.

— ¿Partidos de Golf? ¿Ese Golf, el deporte de muggles?

— Claro, Lily, en verdad debes leer la historia de los Malfoy, sabrías que los Malfoy sacamos más de la mitad de nuestro dinero de negocios muggle.

Ella no sabía si creerle, pero aceptó ir a buscar el vestido con su hermano y los Malfoy. El profesor se acercó con uno de sus famosos libros de pociones prohibidas y se sentó a su lado para que lo ojearan juntos y así poder elegir la siguiente.

Mientras lo ojeaban Lily le echó una mirada a su profesor. No le gustaba hacerlo porque sentía que se quedaría embobada, era inevitable hacerlo. Draco Malfoy era muy expresivo, uno podía notar fácilmente cuando estaba tenso o cuando estaba alegre. Fruncía mucho el entrecejo y su amplia frente se había quedado marcada por ello, también tenía pequeñitas arrugas en las mejillas, como sí sonriera mucho, como en ese momento.

Las pociones de verdad le apasionaban, sus brillantes ojos grises tenían una chispa de diversión que ella no terminaba de creerse. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír sin venir a cuento, es que era imposible no hacerlo sí él se veía tan feliz y ella estaba feliz sólo por eso, aunque también se sentía cansada. Quería irse, darse un baño y acostarse sin cenar, habían estado ahí desde las cinco de la tarde y ya eran las 11 de la noche. Quizá se veían sólo tres veces a la semana y aunque oficialmente debían estar en el laboratorio 3 horas como máximo terminaban haciendo dos pociones diferentes o una poción muy complicada. Lo bueno era que Thomas estaba en el equipo de Quidditch y se mataba mucho haciendo deberes porque si no estaría siempre enojado de que ella le pusiera tanta atención a su servicio.

Bostezó y se recargó sin pensarlo en su profesor, quién al principio no lo notó, estaba demasiado encantado hablando de la poción de nochebuenas doradas, una poción alucinógena muy poderosa que daba visiones terribles, era dorada claro, pero al mezclase con la comida se camuflajeaba y podía dársela de comer a cualquiera sin que se diera cuenta. Inventada por una bruja sangre pura del siglo XV que buscaba vengarse de las infidelidades de su marido.

Al poco rato, Draco se dio cuenta de que había un peso extra en su brazo derecho y volteó a ver a Lily. Estaba dormida. Se fijó en su reloj y en este se veía que pasaban de las once, la chica debía estar frita de estar seis horas frente al caldero.

Pensó en moverla para despertarla pero en cuanto lo decidió se retractó sólo de ver su carita.

Todo en ella a excepción de sus enormes ojos verdes era pequeño, su nariz era diminuta y sus labios eran como pinceladas rosas con forma de corazón. Se rascó la cabeza, algo no muy Malfoy, ni muy maduro.

Debía buscarse una novia, porque se había dado cuenta de Lily era muy guapa, y podía hacer una larga lista de razones de porque no debía encontrarla guapa, no era normal, no para él, él no solía fijarse en el atractivo de las mujeres, no desde Astoria. Habían pasado ya algunos años, pero aún pensaba que era pronto, quizá nada serio, a ser posible con una muggle porque además de que una bruja jamás lo aceptaría con su pasado, podría poner esa barrera, así sabría dónde debía estar el límite, sabía que jamás se podría enamorar de una muggle, su padre le mataría además de que a él mismo le daba repelús la idea, y así tampoco tendría que presentársela a su hijo, pero estaba claro que era mejor buscarse a alguien para satisfacerse y mantener los ojos fuera de las alumnas, especialmente de Lily.

Movió un poco su hombro para despertarla pero ella sólo frotó su nariz en la túnica de Draco, como si buscara acomodarse.

— Lily…Señorita Potter. —Dijo fuerte con su mejor voz de profesor. Ella se sobresaltó y Draco se rio un poco.

— Señorita, debería irse a descasar, es de noche y pronto habrá toque de queda.

— ¿Qué? Sí, sí. —Volvió a bostezar. —Creo que dejaré el baño para mañana. Estoy cansadísima.

— Se nota. Vaya con cuidado, yo limpiaré todo esto.

— Gracias profesor.

Lily se acostó en la cama después de darse la ducha, al parecer la caminata de las mazmorras a la torre de Gryffindor le despejó bastante. Se mordió los labios mientras miraba hacia el techo.

La fascinación que tenía Lily por su profesor iba creciendo. Las reacciones se estaban haciendo más fuertes, cuando estaban juntos las rodillas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque fuera sólo para mirar su bella, arrogante, ladeada y atroz sonrisa. Scorpius podía ser su vivo retrato pero no había heredado la sonrisa Malfoy, patentada seguramente para hacer que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies (Scorpius tenía a Albus, quizá por eso no la tenía, no la necesitaba).

Se decía a sí misma, constantemente, antes y después de sus clases o de sus servicios cosas como: Es demasiado mayor, podría ser tu padre, jamás funcionaría, eres demasiado inmadura, él ya pasó por mucho, amaba demasiado a su esposa, incluso su hijo es mayor que tú, te ves como un bebé. Es DRACO MALFOY.

Pero entonces le veía y él era amable, tan inteligente y tenía sonrisa fácil además de un humor negro muy acido, lo cual le encantaba, era lo que regularmente le gustaba de los Slytherin. Si no tan mayor, si no fuera un Malfoy, ESE Malfoy especialmente y si no estuviera total y absolutamente segura de que su profesor llevaba consigo toneladas de traumas de la guerra quizá tal vez no sería TAN raro...

Le lastimaba verlo así, solo, indefenso y ella quería protegerlo y eso hacía que se encariñara más con él. Eran cosas tan pequeñas que casi nadie notaba, incluso dudaba que Scorpius alguna vez se hubiera dado cuenta.

Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo en que estaba en servicio lo había encontrado completamente abstraído cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, miraba hacia el bosque prohibido tanto que no se daba cuenta de que ella le espiaba. Su padre, que le había contado sobre la guerra años atrás, le dijo que era ahí por donde Draco y Snape huyeron con los demás mortifagos tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

Una tarde en la que habían quedado para recolectar hongos de capucha roja que necesitaban para una poción él tenía otra vez la mirada perdida en un punto, siempre el mismo. Cuando le puso la mano en el hombro él de un rápido movimiento le puso la varita en la garganta, sino supiera que Draco Malfoy era incapaz de herir a una mosca quizá se hubiera espantado, pero no pasó de una leve sorpresa compartida.

— Lo siento. Había dicho él. No sabía que eras tú.

— No hay problema. —Le respondió mostrando una cesta frente a él. —Fue mi culpa por no hacer ruido. Hora de la recolección de ingredientes. — Ella le tomó del brazo y él la siguió con una sonrisa tenue. Cada vez se hacían más íntimos.

Su profesor no se molestaba al ser tocado por ella así que Lily aprovechaba al máximo los derechos de su cercanía. Tomo la costumbre de que siempre que una poción le saliera bien a la primera ella le abrazaba, los primeros segundos se ponía rígido como un palo, pero después se ablandaba, y ella se dedicaba a oler su extraño aroma entre madera, manzana y lima. Esencias que graciosamente lo identificaba. A veces también olía a clavo, jengibre, canela y pimienta. Delicioso. Rígido, dulce, amargo y sobrio.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su vientre se tornó cálido y ella cubrió su rostro con la almohada para ahogar un grito de emoción.

* * *

Wand: Jajaja la verdad es que a mi me dio felicidad de que Tessa se haya quedado con Jem, aunque tuvieran que pasar muchos, muchos años. No sé porqué pero los Herondale me irritan. Por otro lado me encanta Alec, Julian y Simon, son los mejores Parabatai del mundo. Sus compañeros pro otro lado son algo irritantes para mi.

Tienes razón, Scorbus es amor.

Y en cuanto a Lily y Draco, tienen su quimica, lo que pasa es que nacieron muy lejos uno de otro.

Tsuruga Lia1412:

No te preocupes por cosas que no han sucedido, lo unico que te puedo decir es que nadie se entera de lo de las pociones. XD

En cuanto a si tienen un crush, si lo tienen, la verdad es que cuando leí la obra de teatro fue así como...ok pasan cinco horas (que es mas o menos lo que dura la obra) construyendo una relación y al final tienen esa conversación estúpida sobre Rose y es que NO HAY NADA. No sé que tiene Scorpius pero no hay nada, la chica ni siquiera es agradable con él, es cruel y grosera y cada vez que él se acerca ella se va. Una cosa es tener un amor no correspondido y otro es ver cosas dónde no las hay. Puede que en el canon ellos sean heterosexuales con un lazo muy fuerte de brothers y así, pero definitivamente Scorpius y Rose no.

Crreo que serán aproximadamente 20 capítulos.

Christine C: Gracias por escribir. Espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste también.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Las agallas de una Gryffindor.**

Vale, esa cita no había salido muy bien.

Dijo en su mente Draco quién volvía del mundo muggle tras una horrible experiencia. ¿A quién coño le importaba si una vaca sufría o no? Era una vaca, servían para dar leche y carne y tiene que morir en algún momento, igual que cualquier ser vivo ¿Cree esa estúpida que él mundo va a cambiar si ella no come ternera? ¿Tenía que decirle todas esas cosas desagradables mientras comía? Puso los ojos en blanco. Muggles y su estúpida mentalidad.

— Veganos…veganos sus cojones.

Caminó y caminó por el borde de uno de los jardines que llevaba al gran comedor y ahí se encontró con varios chicos que estaban tomando el té. Miró la mesa de Slytherin, ahí se encontraba su hijo platicando con otros chicos Slytherin, los del equipo de quidditch. A unos cinco metros de distancia estaba Albus ojeaba varios folletos sobre la elección de carrera. Se sentó junto a Albus para no interrumpir a Scorpius mientras este terminaba de charlar.

— ¿Indeciso?

— Sí, algo. La verdad no me llama la atención ninguna profesión. — Miro a Scorpius y suspiró. — Scor quiere entrar a la facultad de derecho mágico.

— Algo ha dicho, es cierto. Pero no hay razón por la cual tengan que estudiar lo mismo.

— No, no la hay…supongo que me he hecho un tanto dependiente. ¿Qué estudió su esposa? ¿Se entendían aunque no se dedicaran a lo mismo? ¿No se distanciaron por estar muy ocupados? — Draco alzó una ceja.

— No…bueno, ella no hizo ningún tipo de estudios tras terminar Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?...Bueno, porque era mujer, y era la menor, no necesitaba trabajar, era una heredera, tenían un negocio propio pero lo dirigía Dhapne al ser la mayor y Astoria prácticamente fue educada para ser una esposa. Aunque trabajaba con mamá en las obras de caridad.

— ¿Su madre tampoco estudió nada?

— No, ella se casó inmediatamente después de salir de Hogwarts. Y sinceramente no creo que se lo hubieran permitido.

— ¿Por?

— Por las mismas razones, era una heredera de buena dote, la menor de las tres hijas, la más guapa, y además ella había sido prometida con mi padre, su futuro ya estaba asegurado.

— ¿Prometida? Scorpius dijo que se habían casado por amor.

— Lo hicieron, se prometieron a los 15 años. Se conocían desde que mamá tenía dos, papá tenía cinco.

— Wow.

— Sí, además los sangre pura son un círculo cerrado. Pero como dije, no deberías elegir tu profesión sólo por Scorpius, deberías tomar la decisión basado en unos muy sólidos motivos. Sí uno quiere ser un buen mago no puede andar ahí desperdiciando años de dinero, magia, tiempo y cerebro en algo que no nos gusta.

— No es sólo eso…señor Malfoy, me gusta Scorpius…

— Sí…bueno, eso es algo que debes de decirle a él. —Dijo un poco desencajado. Ya lo sabía pero el shock aun así era fuerte.

— Me gusta, yo le quiero y…quiero que me dé una razón para seguir perteneciendo a esto.

— ¿Qué? Albus aclárate.

— No estoy seguro de si quiero seguir siendo un mago…

— Al…

— Lo peor es que siento que él no me corresponderá, estoy aterrado por eso, porque si me dice que no, entonces ya no habrá nada, nada que yo valore lo suficiente para que yo me quede aquí, intentando escoger una carrera que no me interesa, viviendo como un jodido Potter, viviendo como un mago.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Albus la magia es un gran regalo. — Albus se tapó la cara.

— Pero soy un mago terrible y mediocre. Nunca podré ser un gran mago, avergüenzo a todo el mundo, no puedo volar, no soy bueno en hechizos o pociones, tampoco soy bueno en la teoría, la magia simplemente no se me da. Si mi elección de vida no tuviera nada que ver con la magia sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque dejaría de sentirme como un inútil.

— ¿Al, lo has hablado con tus padres? ¿Lo has hablado con él? —Dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, tratando de darle apoyo pero más para sostenerse y no caerse de la impresión que esa fuerte conversación le estaba dando. Un mago huyendo de la magia.

— Lo he hablado con mamá. No está de acuerdo. Piensa que sólo debo tomarme un año o dos antes de decidir.

— Es posible…

— Pero entonces sentiré que me estoy quedando atrás, como un fracasado.

— ¿Entonces para no sentirte fracasado huirás de la magia?

— No se trata de huir de la magia…se trata de ir hacia donde quiero ir, no hacia donde se supone que nací para ir. — Draco lo miró largamente reflexionando sobre esas sabias palabras. —Y si me dice que sí, entonces no sé si seremos felices, porque él querrá seguir siendo un mago. Es un muy orgulloso Malfoy…

— No te compliques haciendo teorías hipotéticas de algo que no ha pasado, de una pregunta que no has hecho, aunque te diga que sí, de igual manera sólo seguirías siendo un mago para complacerlo. Ohh Albus, te veo a ti y siento…Dios, la de errores que me hubiera evitado si hubiera tenido tu misma determinación. Sólo dile lo que sientes, lo demás lo decidirás a partir de ahí.

Albus le sonrió de manera triste.

— Yo sé lo que va a responder. Es sólo que me gusta imaginar otras respuestas. De todos modos lo haré, no puedo vivir con ello en el pecho. Gracias — Dijo para entonces levantarse, tomar sus panfletos y salir del gran comedor.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué se veía tan negativo? Era obvio que su hijo le adoraba.

Después de un rato su hijo se desocupó y tras verlo pensativo en la mesa de alumnos se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No es un día maravilloso? —Draco lo miró, sólo de su madre podía salir él tan optimista y alegre, era una de las cosas que amaba de Astoria pero definitivamente, al parecerse tanto padre e hijo, le daba un poquito de desagrado ya que esa frase jamás hubiera salido de su boca. Aun cuando lo decía Astoria esa pregunta siempre le sonaba estúpida. Ni siquiera se enderezó.

— Sí, estaba pensando ¿Aún sigues pensando en derecho mágico?

— Sí, no crees que sería genial tener un primer ministro apellidado Malfoy. —Su hijo levantó las cejas varias veces. Ahora sí se enderezó y miró a su hijo como si fuera un desconocido.

— Te apoyaré, incondicionalmente hijo. Fue lo que dijo aun sin creérselo, aún sin que le gustara la idea.

El sábado, como ya había prometido y avisado a los chicos fueron los cuatro el callejón Diagón en vez de Hongsmeade. Al parecer Albus todavía no le había dicho nada a Scorpius, seguían teniendo esa relación extraña de bromance, que mezclaba las miradas dulces y las atenciones sutiles con los empujones, las burlas y los insultos moderados. Mientras tanto él estaba batallando su propia guerra llevando a Lily del brazo. Se sentí tan nervioso que si no llevara el bastón de su padre, que siempre le recordaba cómo debía comportarse un Malfoy simplemente se hubiera dejado caer en la nieve.

Era inapropiado por decir lo mínimo, pero Draco no podía dejar de sentirlo correcto.

La chica había llegado hasta ellos con un traje de invierno de botas negras altas, saco y falda larga en color verde pastel apagado, como pistache oscuro, no podía decir exactamente como se llamaba ese color, pero contrastaba hermosamente con piel pálida, las mejillas rosas y el cabello y los labios rojos. Se veía adorable con todas y cada una de sus pecas. Una muñeca de porcelana.

Los chicos se fueron con el sastre mientras él la llevaba con una diseñadora que hacía todos los vestidos de su madre. Había un vestido rojo justo en la vitrina, era enorme y estilo victoriano, él pensó que quizá este le gustaría mucho a la chica, sin embargo ella sólo lo admiró un poco y después se pasó a ver los demás vestidos. Una empleada, muy guapa y sobria.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —Le hizo un gesto a Lily que sólo entonces soltó su brazo y dio un paso al frente.

— Vengo a buscar un vestido para el baile de Halloween en Hogwarts. — La mujer los miró extrañada, Draco Malfoy con la hija de Harry Potter… pero tampoco se lo pensó demasiado. Un cliente era un cliente y Morgana´s una casa de moda muy exclusiva, por lo tanto los empleados tenían que cerrar la boca. Así que procedió a exhibir un gran dominio en el arte de la lambisconería y tras darle muchos cumplidos a Lily que no eran mentiras. Lily era muy guapa y seguro era fácil conseguirle vestido.

Grato fue el momento en que, tras cuatro vestidos que no la convencían del todo, le mostraron uno blanco, era muy entallado y la tela era ligera y suave y en algunos lugares transparente como las piernas y el estómago, haciéndolo ver como un velo. Ella parecía entusiasmada desde entonces y cuando salió del probador a Draco casi se le caía el bastón con el que había estado jugando.

Parecía una jodida ninfa del bosque.

Bella, angelical, y peligrosa.

Sonreía tanto que él también le sonrió de vuelta. Sólo quería darse de golpes contra el muro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

— ¿Le gusta?

— Te ves bellísima. — No tenía caso mentir, así era. —Deberías llevar ese, te va bien. La empleada entró y casi grita maravillada.

— Se ve usted guapísima. Jamás un vestido parecía tan hecho a la medida.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? Preguntó ella apenada.

— 20 galeones. —Lily la miró incrédula.

— No sé si mi padre consentirá comprarme este vestido ¿Puedo apartarlo? Necesito hablar con él primero.

— No hará falta señorita Potter. Yo lo pagaré si hace falta.

— Pero…es muy amable señor Malfoy pero mi padre de verdad se enojará si dejo que usted pague. —Esas conversaciones de usted también le dieron una mala espina, ellos casi nunca se hablaban así, no desde hace algún tiempo, era como si estuvieran actuando, como si estuvieran ocultando algo.

— No se preocupe por eso. Ya hablaré con él. Señorita, empaqué ese vestido por favor. —Le dijo a la empleada.

Salieron de ahí como llegaron, tomados del brazo y con una bolsa de más. Draco no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en ese momento, una cosa era pagar una comida de restaurante como había hecho hace días con una muggle desconocida, pero a la última persona a la que le compró un vestido fue a su esposa.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el callejón Nocturno? —Lily le miró.

— No lo sé, me gustaría, padre nunca me dejó ir. —Draco sonrió.

— Te gustará.

Entonces cruzaron un umbral que parecía haberse tragado la luz. No se parecía nada al callejón Diagon, no era colorido ni concurrido. El sonido de sus tacones hacía mucho eco, había gente horrible en algunos lugares, como idos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente?

— Ellos…digamos que se dejaron llevar mucho por las artes oscuras.

— ¿Si saben que pueden terminar así por qué lo hacen?

— Hay muchas respuestas en ese barril sin fondo Lily. — Volvió a llamarla por su nombre, por alguna razón comenzó a salivar.

Vieron un par de tiendas que a Lily le parecieron de lo más interesantes. Incluso ojeó algunos libros. Le gustaba ese ambiente, se sentía más bruja incluso que estando en la construcción de Hogwarts, ese aire de misterio le encantaba. Draco hizo algunas compras de ingredientes.

— ¿Raíces de Boabab?

— Las necesitamos para una poción.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Otro veneno?

— No es mortal, sólo genera mucho dolor muscular, aunque aun así no duele ni la mitad de lo que duele un crucio.

— ¿Le gusta el dolor profesor Malfoy? —Dijo con una voz que era tremendamente sugerente. Draco se rio.

— Puede ser…— ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Le estaba coqueteando a su alumna?!

En un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia unas escaleras, justo debajo de un arco donde llegaba poca luz de un negocio contiguo Lily se soltó del brazo de Draco justo cuando él se disponía a bajarlas. Dos escalones abajo se extrañó al no sentirla por eso y volteó a ver qué había sucedido.

Lily estaba justo ahí, sujetando sus manos y mirando nerviosamente hacia abajo. Después de unos segundos ella le miró a los ojos y sujetó el rostro de su profesor con sus manos tremendamente frías.

— Me queda claro que los Slytherin son demasiado precavidos con sus sentimientos, tienen demasiado miedo a su propio veneno. Extrañas creaturas ustedes las serpientes. Y entonces le besó.

Primero fue un beso de pico y tras dos más, él abrió un poco los labios, dejándole a ella entrar.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Draco no supo cómo pero terminó empotrándola contra uno de los muros tirando por las escaleras las bolsas de la compra, alzándola por las nalgas para quedar a la altura, ella se enroscó en sus caderas con las piernas y entonces sí, comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente mientras él metía sus manos por entre la falda de Lily.

Estaban prácticamente fuera de sí, devorando los labios y el cuello del otro cuando escucharon la campanilla del negocio de aun lado sonar.

Mierda. Fue lo que pensó primero Draco. Estaban en un lugar público. Alguien pudo haberlos visto, la bajó dejándola sentada en el piso y corrió por la escalera para recoger las cosas que se habían tirado, gracias a Merlín el vestido seguía dentro de la caja y la raíz de boabab no se había regado. Cuando volteó hacia arriba Lily estaba sentada con el rostro apoyado en sus manos, tan sonriente que irradiaba luz.

— Acomódese la corbata profesor, tiene el cuello de la camisa deshecho. — Draco la miró largamente y después se sonrojó como un adolescente idiota, con las compras en una mano, le ofreció a Lily la mano, quién se levantó y después de sacudirse el polvo de la falda caminó con él hacia el callejón Diagon.

— Lily esto que hicimos…no está bien.

— No se lo diré a nadie. Lo sé, supongo que esto que tenemos es imposible pero…se siente bien y no pienso evitarlo, quiero vivirlo, no me importa si es en secreto, así que no se atreva a ser un cobarde ahora, porque después de cómo me ha besado no hay vuelta atrás.

— Merlín…

— Siento tener agallas de Gryffindor. A mí también me hubiera gustado dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Noticias, acabo de subir otro fic llamado "Crimenes, comics y obliviates" es un Dramione donde a Draco lo condenan a ser un muggle sin memoria ¿Pero esto no sera contraproducente? Malfoy es incapaz de matar porque aunque fue criado por personas odiosas siempre estuvo rodeado de amor, ¿De qué será capaz de hacer para sobrevivir si no tiene a nadie?. Por si quieren pasarse. Y próximamente, es decir, en unas dos semanas empezaré a subir también un fic, Scorbus, que se llamará "Loving Scorpius", es una continuación del romance que tienen estos chicos en este fic, es como su puno de vista de las cosas, es sólo que quiero cimentar las cosas bien aquí, porque los acontecimientos aquí ocurridos son los que a ellos les marcarán y cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

Respuestas a Review:

 **Wand** : Es que me cagan por ser tan pasivo-agresivos y por ser idiotas. Si hablaran directo, si en vez de dar tentaciones se pararan y dijeran lo que sienten y no intentaran comerse lo que sienten para luego hacer lo que se les hinchen los huevos entonces me caerían mejor. Por eso los prefiero a todos menos a ellos. Clary también me cae mal. Por mensa.

Y bueno, ya se acercaron más ;) ¿Que te pareció?

 **Tsuruga Lia1412:** Bueno, que te puedo decir...Mi Lily es oscura, pero no manipuladora, ella sabe bien lo que quiere y lo que siente sin embargo no embauca a mi Draco, él también bien que quiere. Los problemas más grandes de Draco en realidad no es haber amado mucho a su esposa. Lo hizo, pero sabe que no puede estancarse más tiempo, el problema es con quién quiere rehacer su vida. Digamos que entre la sociedad, Harry Potter, su hijo y sus padres, no la tiene nada fácil. En cuanto a la relación de Lily, esa no es mucho problema ella nunca ha querido a Thomas Heffer, era más para decir que tenía novio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Besos de laboratorio.**

Draco casi que deseaba que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ahí estaba, sintiéndose culpable. Tratando de no sentirse culpable, mientras miraba a su hijo a de reojo.

Ellos casi no habían hablado camino al colegio y mientras él estaba preocupado su hijo estaba haciéndole al idiota con Albus. Casi le da un paro cardiaco, cuando en el camino hacia el lugar donde se permitía la aparición en Hongsmeade ella recargó su cabeza en su brazo, un brazo que en vez de solo tomar como cualquier dama debía tomar el brazo de un caballero había decidido abrazar. ¿Es qué está loca? Pensó irguiéndose como una vara. Su hijo estaba ahí, su hermano estaba ahí. Estaban en Honsgmeade, cualquiera podría verlos e irle con el chisme a su padre.

Sólo respiró tranquilo hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts, los chicos fueron a guardar su traje, y Lily llevaba su vestido así que ella también se fue. Dejándole comiéndose las entrañas de los nervios.

Ya en su torre, más exactamente en su cama, Lily se pelaba la piel de la cara. Tenía los nervios deshechos, pero con una sensación de felicidad imponente. Al fin se lo había dicho, y él sentía lo mismo, quizá era muy imprudente de su parte, pero ya no podía seguir evitando lo que sentía, lo único que la ponía algo triste es que tendría que terminar con Thomas, no pensaba acostarse con dos tíos al mismo tiempo, él era siempre honesto y no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo, pero en realidad sabía que la entendería, Thomas era un hombre bastante practico, la educación Ravenclaw de su madre evitaba que fuera demasiado dramático. En verdad que no había mejor Hufflepuff en el mundo, ojala se hubiera enamorado de él. De verdad hubiera querido que sí.

Le extrañó de ella misma pensar así, ella no era de las que se enamoraba, pero llevaba bastante tiempo batallando con sus sentimientos para negarlo a esas alturas. Estaba enamorada de Draco Mafoy, y ya que estaba siendo sincera, nunca se había identificado tanto con esa parte Slytherin de la que le había hablado el sombrero cuando la seleccionaron a Gryffindor, no le importaba ya ni Albus, ni Scorpius ni lo que podía decir su padre, aunque eso sí que era peligroso, así que tendrían que ser muy inteligentes para no ser descubierto.

"Eres igual a tu padre" Le dijo el sombrero "Te diré algo niña Potter, no existe nada más Slytherin que elegir tu casa sólo para que la gente piense bien de ti, ni siquiera tu hermano Albus fue tan malicioso."

Suspiró. Ya no le importaba nada. Se acostó y miró hacia el techo. Sólo quería volver a besarlo.

Draco fue también a su habitación. Era una habitación oculta con una ilusión en una pared contigua a un pasillo donde nunca pasaba nadie, era como un borde del castillo. Te acercabas a la pared y había un pequeño descanso y una puerta, girabas el picaporte y lo primero que veías era un robusto escritorio de madera estilo medieval y un enorme librero tras de este. El lugar donde dormía estaba cubierto por cortinas purpuras y verdes con ribetes dorados. Había escogido decorar su cuarto al estilo hindú. Su cama era comodísima, enorme y llena de cojines. Se tiró en ella de panza.

No le importaron ni las formas ni el apellido, sólo quería tirarse a hacer un berrinche, pero se dio cuenta de que su alma había envejecido bastante pues ni siquiera le salió una pataleta, sólo desolación.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Es decir era un adulto. Astoria se lo perdonaría, ya había guardado luto por bastante tiempo, ese no era problema. Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante y que ella lo querría así, que se hubiera enamorado no significaba que sus sentimientos por Astoria hubieran cambiado, sólo que podía amar a alguien más ahora que su alma no estaba cargando con la tristeza y desesperación. El sol estaba brillando otra vez. El problema era que el sol tenía 15 años de edad. Resopló, tenía ganas de acostarse con el sol, y hacer eso lo llevaría a un buen tiempo en Azkaban a menos de que ella fuera legalmente su esposa y eso no iba a ocurrir.

Para ella seguro era una aventura, algo prohibido, no podía estar enamorada de verdad de un viejo de la edad de su padre ¿o sí? Se dio la vuelta.

— Ella no es así.

Ella no es así y sólo por eso todo se podía ir al carajo, porque ella no era así y no quería una aventura, quería un romance de flores y corazones por mucho que tratara de fingir lo contrario, y lo peor es que él estaba ansioso de dárselos. Quería darle flores y corazones a Lily. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

— Estoy jodido. —Dijo.

Lily se comportó normal durante la clase, no lo miraba de más, ni le dirigía la palabra de más y eso Draco lo agradeció, no sabría cómo actuar de lo contrario pero al salir lo miró con cierto brillo en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno.

Merlín que más miradas así y él se derretiría o haría algo estúpido.

A la hora del servició ella llegó a la hora de siempre. Con su bonito uniforme y sin sus gafas, a veces las usaba, a veces no, decía que le cansaba tener que usar hechizos para la vista pero ese día, al parecer, no quería usarlas. Él fue hasta la mesa de laboratorio con unas hojas, era una poción a base de salamandras albanas albinas, sonaba gracioso, eran albinas y de Albania…Bien, se le estaba yendo la pinza pero para él eso era gracioso, a veces odiaba cuando su lado nerd daba la vuelta más de lo necesario. Había luchado con eso fuertemente durante sus años de colegio. No quería que lo compararan con la come libros Granger.

Lily esperó a que como siempre el moviera una silla alta para que ella se pudiera sentar y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados frente a la mesa de trabajo sin ningún ingrediente sobre de ella supieron que esa clase no iban a hacer otra cosa más que hablar de su situación, tendría que guardarse la poción alucinógena para otro día de servicio.

Se miraron mutuamente y luego ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo fue el resto de su fin de semana?

— Bien, trágicamente tranquilo, no hubo nada que me distrajera de su proposición indecorosa. — Ella sonrió, le encantaba cuando él hablaba con esas palabras viejas y estiradas, sentía que era un personaje de Jane Austen o algo así.

— ¿Pensando en mi proposición indecorosa? Me encantaría saber cómo fue ¿Qué era exactamente en lo que pensaba?

— Pensaba en cuanto tiempo me darían en Azkaban por meterle mano a una estudiante menor de edad que casualmente es hija del jefe del departamento de refuerzo de la ley mágica.

Ella se rio de nuevo y luego se mordió el labio.

— Bueno sí, eso es algo jodido pero yo ya puse todas mis cartas sobre la mesa, no dejaré que se escape, se lo he advertido.

— Dudo mucho que pueda forzarme.

— ¿Forzarle? — Preguntó incrédula. — No, para nada. — Ella se inclinó sobre él. — Aquí nadie trata de forzar a nadie. Era tan jodidamente Slytherin que no se pudo resistir y se inclinó para besarla. Y besarla. Y besarla. Todo lo que le habían adelantado al programa durante meses se fue al garete pues pasaron el resto de la semana así, besándose después de clases sin hacer absolutamente nada más.

* * *

Este capi es super corto, pero es porque más tarde subiré el siguiente, igualmente se subirá el otro fic del que les hablaba, pero he decidido cambiarle el nombre a Loving Albus, cuando lo escribía me pareció más adecuado. Tambien se actualizan hoy, crimenes, comics y obliviates. Como sea, espero les haya agradado. A continuación las respuestas a los review:

Tsruga Lia1412: Jajaja ya sé, la cita muggle no le sirvió de mucho. Lo puse porque Draco es intolerante con las cosas que no entiende y el puede respetar gustos, pero no entiende porque la gente trata de meterle ideas que de por sí no le gustan. A él le gusta la carne. Y en cuanto a Lily, aquí se nota más que nunca. :) Nos leemos.

TeddyMellark: Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review, esta semana he tardado más pero por lo general actualizo cada lunes o domingo. ¿Por que no un DracoXLily, es acaso muy perverso? A mi me nació de un fic que leí, el hacedor de reyes, aunque lo suyo era puramente sexual sentí una conexión muy especial entre ellos. Te diría que lo leyeras obligadamente pero tiene CIENTOS de capítulos.

Wand: Mas que fic Scorbus es un fic de Albus, ellos se aman pero Scorpius está aterrado igual y te gusta. Te pasas por él y me dices que piensas vale?


	7. Chapter 7

**La noche del baile**

 **parte 1**

— Quería decírtelo cuanto antes, sé que no te lo tomaras mal.

— No, supongo que sólo me toma de sorpresa, no pensé que estuviéramos mal.

— No lo estamos, yo soy el problema, debe ser que alguno de mis antepasados sangre pura me haya pasado la locura, ya sabes, salta generaciones, tal vez al final seré como la tía abuela Muriel.

El chico castaño se rio.

— Pero supongo que todavía quieres ir al baile, me has dicho que me cortas, pero no has dicho nada del baile.

— Todavía quiero ir contigo, si quieres podemos aparentar ser novios una semana más después del baile y así no te molestarán tus amigos o algo.

— ¿Por qué harían eso? Somos Hufflepuff, no Slytherins. — Se rio. — No, lo más honesto es lo más educado. Podemos ir como pareja al baile, pero no tenemos que pretender.

Lily casi se derrite de ternura. Thomas era un buen chico.

— Sólo quiero saber algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué? Como dije, creí que íbamos bien.

— Me gusta otra persona.

— ¿Otra persona? — Su sonrisa se ensanchó. — Lily eso suena muy sospechoso, como si fuera el profesor Malfoy o algo así de raro…— y entonces él vio su cara toda roja y supo que lo que había dicho había dado en el blanco. — Ohh mierda Lily…ahora me he hecho una imagen mental no muy bonita ¿Desde cuándo se acuestan?

— No nos hemos acostado. Tú eras mi novio recuerdas. Yo no soy de las que ponen el cuerno, pero lo estamos valorando. — Él se alzó de hombros y siguió bebiendo su jugo de calabaza. Estaban en un jardín, alejados de todos. Les gustaba estar ahí. Era relajante.

— Lily, tarde o temprano alguien se va a enterar. Si yo me di cuenta también los demás lo harán. Entonces se va armar una buena con tus padres.

— Lo sé… pero si me quieren tendrán que vivir con ello y aceptarlo.

— Hablas como si fuera para largo.

Ella le miró…sí, estaba siendo estúpida, creyendo en esos cuentos de chicas tontas, sobre príncipes azules que te amarán para siempre ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

El viernes, se encontró con su hermano leyendo en una esquina del gran comedor.

— ¿Y Scorpius? — Le preguntó extrañada, era viernes y el viernes Scorpius no entrenaba.

— Con Michelle.

— Es un idiota, bien podría aprovechar que ustedes los Slytherin comparten habitaciones de dos para darse el lote entre ustedes ¿sabes? Es lo menos astuto que he oído jamás de un joven de corbata verde.

Albus la miró incrédulo pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Sólo tengo dos preguntas. ¿Qué sabes tú de andarse metiendo mano con alguien enana? Y ¿En qué mente enferma cabe la imagen de Scorpius metiéndome mano?

— Como si no lo quisieras.

— Eso no significa que vaya a pasar.

— ¿Pasará Navidad con nosotros?

— Sólo después del 25. Las fiestas las tiene que pasar con su familia. Después…iremos a ver departamentos.

— ¿No vas a vivir con James en Grimmauld Place?

— ¿Lo harías tú?

— Prefiero tomar la chimenea todos los días. Gracias. Entonces…aplicarás para Auror.

Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró por varios segundos.

— No. No sé, todavía.

— Ohh…Bueno, ya se te ocurrirá algo. — Dijo la pelirroja para después levantarse. — Tengo que irme, servicio, ya sabes.

— Sí…— Miró hacia el techo encantado para deducir la hora de la luz solar. — Yo tengo que ir con Hagrid, Scorpius y yo tenemos servicio en nada.

Los hermanos se despidieron y Lily tomó el rumbo a las mazmorras, cuando entró su profesor ya estaba en medio de algo.

— ¿Y eso?

— Muchos idiotas se rompieron algo este mes y la poción crece huesos se ha agotado…Deberías aprender esta…tu bisabuelo la creó.

— ¿Mi bisabuelo? — Preguntó completamente sorprendida. El profesor la miró. — Dios, sí mi padre te escuchara…nosotros compramos la patente hace casi un siglo a tu abuelo. Esto es lo que deja ser criado por traidores a la sangre. — Dijo colocando una pasta desconocida en una sustancia, probablemente agua destilada, disolviéndose y luego, a través de la complicada tubería de cristal templado del equipo de laboratorio pasó a un condensador que enviaba la sustancia filtrada a un caldero del número #10, sí que se habían roto huesos ese mes.

— Ohhh cierre su mortifaga boca y digame como hacerla. — Dijo con una voz de falso enfado y muy arrogante para hablarle así a un profesor, pero al rubio no le importó y le dio un beso para luego ofrecerle su lugar y empezó a explicarle en que punto de la poción estaba y que debía hacer a continuación.

Cómo Draco la había comenzado antes ya le había avanzado bastante así que después de agregar cinco ingredientes más debían esperar tres horas para que redujera y obtuviera ese aspecto parecido al fango.

— Así no tenemos nada que hacer hasta dentro de tres horas, que curioso. — Dijo Lily con una sonrisa incrédula en la boca. — Ayer dijiste que debíamos comenzar a comportarnos de manera natural, que no podíamos atrasarnos más.

— Bueno, después del baile podremos pasar el fin de semana poniéndonos al corriente, no quería estresarte teniendo que hacer estas complicadas pociones antes del gran día. Debes ir con tu mejor cara. — Dijo con gran sarcasmo apuntando a la silla tras de su escritorio, un hechizo de transformación que convirtió a la silla en sillón bajo, parecía una colchoneta con mucho relleno. Lily intentó no sonrojarse pero igual tomó la mano de su profesor para que la condujera a la sala de torturas.

Había pasado toda la semana sobre ese sillón. Aunque no pasaban de besos y caricias el sólo recordar lo duro y grande que estaba el profesor mientras se restregaban hacían que quisiera cubrirse la cara de vergüenza. No sabía si se debía a que Thomas y Daniel eran unos quinceañeros y él un adulto o sí Draco era enorme aún para estándares adultos, a Draco ya bastante le traumatizaba sentirle pequeña cuando se paraban uno junto al otro. No quería pensar en que cara pondría cuando se diera cuenta de también era muy pequeña para él precisamente en el tema que él evitaba.

Ya habían hablado de eso y ella le dejó muy claro que no era virgen, que ya había estado con dos chicos antes y que no tenía que preocuparse pero Draco seguía muy renuente, eso hablaba bien de él, no quería propasarse, pero ella se sentía frustrada porque quería experimentar. Con Daniel la cosa había sido más bien incomoda y hasta dolorosa todas las veces que lo hicieron (que fueron sólo tres) pero supuso que era también porque Daniel también era primerizo y con Thomas, aunque la cosa era muy natural tampoco sintió lo que las chicas mayores describían como el orgasmo, ni siquiera podía tener uno sola porque cuando por fin la habitación estaba vacía, justo antes de tenerlo se detenía, era automático, cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control su cerebro activaba una alarma y ella se detenía, era horrible. Estaba ansiosa, frustrada y caliente y casi quería matar a Draco cuando la dejaba a medias "por su propio bien".

Entonces comenzó con los besos y aunque no podía reclamarle, le quiso arrancar la piel cuando dijo que debían detenerse. Sucedió varias veces, se calentaban y luego trataban de enfriarse. Se lo haría pagar cuando tuviera oportunidad. Pensaba. Pero luego se daba cuenta de los sacrificios que estaba haciendo él, con lo que le debía de doler allá abajo.

La tarde del sábado se la paso arreglándose con sus amigas, mandaron sus tres lechuzas a casa de Nelly para que el señor Graham les enviara unas cajas de maquillista profesional. Eran enormes y la más grande la tuvieron que llevar dos de las lechuzas.

Nelly se lució peinando a Marleene con definiéndole los rizos, bastante grandes y naturales que lucían muy lindos con su tono castaño claro y su maquillaje fue bastante oscuro, ahumado le llamaba mientras que ella por sus rasgos hindús se delineo los ojos pero el resto de su maquillaje fue muy natural, además, se alació su gruesa mata de cabello negro dejándolo caer como una brillante cascada. Cuando llegó el turno de Lily no supieron muy bien que hacer, su vestido era blanco y tenía un toque entre romano y celestial, cuando se lo puso parecía una ninfa. Era ajustado donde debía de serlo y suelto donde debía. Parecía haber sido confeccionado sólo para ella. Cada vez que lo decían ella se sonrojaba porque recordaba la cara que puso Draco aquella vez.

Se decidieron por dejarlo caer natural y como adorno solo un par de trenzas a los lados que evitaban que el resto del cabello se descontrolara. En su opinión parecía una niña, pero Marleene le dijo que ni de broma lo parecía, así que el peinado intentaba contrarrestar los efectos que pudiese generar en los chicos su generoso cuerpo.

Ella sólo sonrió porque sabía que era verdad, su cuerpo era pequeño pero estaba bien formado, con todas y cada una de sus curvas en su lugar. Las tres bajaron a la sala común ya listas a las ocho de la noche, algunos ya se habían marchado al gran comedor pero aún había muchas personas, sobre todo chicas que esperaban a que fuera hora de que sus citas las recogieran. Salieron de la torre despidiéndose de la señora gorda que estaba de muy buen humor, las fiestas le ponían felices, y ahí estaban sus citas.

Alastor Evans, un Ravenclaw de sexto, golpeador de su equipo de quidditch que se llevaba muy bien con Thomas, quién era la razón de que se hubieran conocido. Era la pareja de Marleen y estaba muy guapo con su túnica de gala color azul noche. Contrastaban mucho porque ella llevaba un vestido de un vivo color naranja.

Andros Quebec era un Slytherin de quinto que casi no conocían por que no era del grupito de Daniel y a ese grupo de chicos desastrosos sí que le era conocido, pero era otro jugador de Quidditch, en el puesto de cazador, a veces iba mucho con Alastor y Thomas pero sobre todo iba con el grupo de Gina Quebec, su hermana melliza de personalidad dominante, también era cazadora y en realidad se llamaba Ginos pero nadie le llamaba así.

Thomas se veía lindo, con una túnica color hueso y su sonrisa sincera. Ya todos sabían que no eran pareja, pero como seguían siendo amigos no había mucha diferencia, se veían tanto como antes. Y el buen humor y conversaciones honestas e inteligentes tampoco faltaban.

Al entrar en el gran comedor se sorprendieron, la decoración estuvo a cargo del jefe de Gryffindor así que todo tenía un toque muggle-friendly y había un montón de decoración de Halloween muggle. Telarañas falsas, murciélagos, esqueletos, fantasmas tipo sabana. Era muy lindo y divertido.

Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar a todo lo que daba y después de dos horas divisó a Draco vestido con una túnica azul cerúleo con detalles de plata charlar muy animadamente con una chica de septimo junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

Una Slytherin sangre pura llamada Clarissa Blackqueen cuyo padre estaba en la cárcel pero que conservaba su fortuna porque su hermano mayor, que se había mantenido neutral cambio todos los negocios a su nombre antes de que atraparan a su progenitor.

La chica se dio la libertad de golpearle en el brazo con la palma abierta, como si él hubiera dicho algo gracioso, como si fueran amigos o algo. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Thomas le abrazó.

— Que no se te note tanto. — Le dijo para después ofrecerle un ponche. Ella miró el ponche, miró a Thomas y por último a su profesor.

Y una mierda. No iba dejar que esa zorra le coqueteara al hombre que le pertenecía, pero sí además tenía novio ¿Dónde estaba Terrence?

Le sonrió a Thomas y frente a sus amigos dijo que iba por una bandeja de bocadillos, que bailar tanto le había dado hambre, las otros fueron a buscar donde sentarse. Ella, hermosa, etérea y elegante se acercó como toda una ninfa hasta la mesa de bocadillos, hasta una pequeña corriente de aire le ayudó con el efecto teatral de su llegada. Más deslumbrante que nunca. Draco, que estaba contando un chiste guardó un pequeño silencio y Clarissa se volteó para verla.

— Vaya, hermoso vestido Potter. — Dijo la chica, que iba con un elaborado vestido color uva y un tocado de rosas y mariposas del mismo color.

— Lo mismo digo. — Tomó una bandeja. — ¿Alguna idea de qué tal están los bocadillos?

— Los mejores son los de queso y jamón. Dijo su profesor.

— Discrepo. — Clarissa usó una palabra anticuada y propia, como las que usaba Draco. — Por la calidad debo decir que las galletas con paté de hígado de cerdo son mucho mejores.

— No tanto si las comparas con las de la fiesta de los Zabini.

— El señor Zabini trae sus embutidos de Roma, no sería justo juzgar ambos alimentos con los mismos criterios.

— Ohh vaya, supongo que llevaré de ambos. ¿Y tu pareja Blackqueen? — Preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa y la chica hizo una cara de fastidio.

— El muy imbécil de Leo se metió en una pelea esta tarde y le han puesto un hechizo punzante, le han salido pústulas y pus y Pomfrey dijo que se curaría hasta el lunes por la tarde.

La pelirroja le miró impresionada y con pena.

— Ohhh lo siento, si le pasado esta mañana seguro no tuviste tiempo de conseguir pareja.

— Sí, pero ya había comprado el vestido, tenía que lucirlo.

— Ya. — Lily terminó de servirse y se fue hasta su mesa.

— ¿Y? — Le preguntó Thomas por debajo de la música, sus amigas seguían bailando pero habían dejado vasos de poche en sus respectivos lugares.

— Leonard Terrence salió malparado de una pelea esta mañana.

— Ohhh, bueno, francamente me sorprendió que no estuviera por aquí, temía que fueras a arrancarle la cabeza a Blackqueen.

— Claro que no, sólo quería imponerme, pero luego me di cuenta de que bromeaban en plan "somos sangre pura ricos y por eso nos llevamos bien". Habría hecho que él me mirara mal, como si fuera vulgar o algo. Además no me puedo permitir ser tan obvia menos con tanta gente aquí.

Pasaron un par de horas más y ya todos estaban muy cansados y tanto Thomas como Alastor tenían que retirarse, y las chicas ya no aguantaban los tacones así que comenzaron a despedirse. Justo en la puerta el profesor de pociones se acercó a las Gryffindors y sus acompañantes con una expresión algo preocupada.

— Disculpe, señorita Potter ¿Ha visto a Scorpius?

Ella le miró, sus ojos plateados tenían algo escondido debajo de aquella preocupación seguramente fingida. Era muy obvia para ser verdad, los Slytherin nunca se mostraban preocupados, si la dejaban ver, era falsa. Si su hermano era igual.

— No, estaba por ahí ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada. — De nuevo esa preocupación fingida…

— ¿Quiere que le ayude a buscarlo?

— No quisiera molestarla, continúen.

— No molesta, además los chicos ya se han ido a sus casas, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tiene un partido amistoso mañana. Las veo en un rato chicas. — Dijo y empezó a caminar con el profesor en dirección contraria a los dormitorios.

— Estoy casi seguro de que esa lagartija se ha escurrido con la tal Michelle. — Ahhh ahí estaba la verdad.

— Así que todo ha sido una mentira.

— Sí, tuve que esperar a que Quebec se marchara para que no me descubriera, tienen ojos astutos los Slytherin.

— ¿Entonces a que se supone que me has traído?

— Estuve pensando en que te extrañé el día de hoy, quería darte un par de besos de buenas noches. — Dijo mientras se acercaban a uno de los bordes del colegio para poder esconderse de las miradas curiosas pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarla ella le puso el dedo en los labios evitándolo. El profesor frunció el ceño y luego la miró seriamente.

— No se confunda, no es que no quiera besarlo, pero no pienso hacer nada con usted a menos de que acceda a mi petición. Estoy harta de que siempre me deje a medias. Así que no dejaré que me toque otra vez a menos de que sea en serio.

— Lily…ya hablamos de esto.

— Y usted tomó una decisión sin consultarme, así que si no hay a nadie a quién buscar me marcho. — Ella se giró y estaba completamente dispuesta a irse pero cuando sintió el tirón en su muñeca no pudo evitar saltar de alegría en su interior. ¿Va a reconsiderar su posición?

— Señorita Potter acaba usted de firmar una sentencia, no la dejaré escapar. Ahora si me permite. — Y con algo de fuerza la hizo girar para quedar atrapada en sus brazos para después alzarla y permitir que ella se enredara con sus piernas a sus caderas para besarla. — Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. — Dijo después de un rato con la respiración agitada.

* * *

Respuestas a review:

Christine C: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste también éste y el siguiente.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Bueeeno, el próximo capitulo será un regalo para tí, porque ya te sentí medio pervertidona eh.

Mi nerdéz me sale a veces también, pero es más como en cosas tipo historia del arte o de literatura, no en gramática ni en etimologías. Y me estoy apurando porque en unas semanas también quiero volver a agarrar las riendas de Perlas de Tierra que ya lo tengo muy abandonado.


	8. Chapter 8

**La noche del baile**

 **parte 2**

La verdad Lily no sabía a donde iban, nunca había estado por ese lado del colegio, era un borde que tenía varias jardineras y estatuas pero no había puertas ni ventanas por ese pasillo y se impresionó mucho cunado Draco se dirigió a uno de los muros. Era falso, al menos por un metro de ancho y dos de alto era falso pues había una puerta disimulada por un hechizo glamour.

Draco giró el pomo algo nervioso pero respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.

No sabía si calificar el lugar de medieval o de oriental, todo estaba muy bien equilibrado. Era exótico y aun así era elegante.

Se giró para buscar a su profesor que estaba quitándose la pesada túnica cerúlea dejando ver una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones negros muy pegados. Para ser un señor de edad madura tenía el cuerpo de un jovencito. Delgado y fibroso.

Bueno, recordó haber visto varias veces a Lucius Malfoy en King´s cross o en callejón Diagón y al parecer no envejecían nada mal los Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió dulcemente después de colocar su túnica en una silla de madera rustica medieval y fue directo a ella para abrazarla y para besarla. Trató de alzarla un poco para llevarla a la cama y cuando llegaron a esta se tiraron sin hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, Lily por fin obtendría lo que quería pero no quería parecer una loca ansiosa.

Disfrutó del amor en cámara lenta. Draco acariciaba sus muslos mientras le comía la boca, jamás había conocido a un hombre al que le gustara tanto tocar y besar como a él, como si no se cansara nunca. Después besó solo su labio inferior y luego su barbilla. Sus manos se movían debajo del vestido y Lily casi brincó de impresión cuando los largos y fríos dedos de su amante se posaron justo sobre sus bragas, entre las piernas rozando el punto donde estaba su clítoris, estaban tan frías esas manos que pudo sentir perfectamente las puntas de sus dedos frotar esa zona caliente haciendo que se levantara debido. Increíble, hacía que se calentara con las manos hechas hielo.

En ese momento Draco empezó a besar su cuello y con su mano libre empezó a acariciar la espalda de la pelirroja, buscando la manera de desabrochar el ganchillo superior para poder bajar el cierre, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

Cuando al fin lo logró no quitó el vestido de tirón, era ajustado, solo lo bajó un poco para poder sacar sus hermosos y lechosos pechos de su encierro. Draco casi babeaba, desatendió el área de abajo para poder tocar a gusto ambos pechos cuyos pezones no solo estaban duros sino lo que seguía, estaban erguidos que casi estaba seguro que median 1 cm y medio de alto, tenían un color rojizo tan apetecible como el de los labios de su dueña. Se dedicó a tocarlos mientras ella continuaba con el trabajo olvidado de Malfoy, tocándose por debajo del vestido. Abriendo muy bien las piernas.

Draco volvió a besarla en el cuello y continúo bajando con besos bastante húmedos hasta llegar hasta el pezón derecho el cual besó, lamió y mordió para después abandonarlo y seguir con el otro, Lily se retorcía.

Se sentía muy bien ¿Por qué ni Thomas ni Daniel lo habían hecho así? Ambos eran tan torpes. Acarició el cabello de Draco mientras este se divertía con sus pechos y sintió los dedos de este jalar el vestido, quería deshacerse de él.

— Merlín Bendito, Draco vas a romperlo. —Dijo ella cuando Draco se levantó para tirar del vestido con fuerza, como no pudo sólo le sonrió de manera maliciosa cojiendo el vestido del corpiño y abrió la tela como si tal cosa.

— Te compraré otro. —Soltó el rubio de repente y tomó entonces también las pequeñas bragas y se las sacó de un solo movimiento.

Lily se sintió algo tímida, tal vez si él la hubiese mirado menos no se hubiera sentido así, pero es que tenía ojos de depredador y eso la hizo ruborizar.

Él bajo y tomó uno de sus pequeños pies, él se preguntó de que número calzaría…22 cm tal vez. Dios era tan pequeñita…comenzó a besar su dedo, luego la planta, pasando por el arco donde se entretuvo, el talón, el tobillo. Subiendo beso a beso hasta las rodillas, cambio de pierna pero para ir directamente hacia la parte interna de los muslos. Subiendo, subiendo hasta que llegó a la preciosa flor roja que estaba brillante, húmeda, y aromática sólo para él.

Lily iba a detenerlo. No quería que él hiciera eso pero fue muy tarde cuando comenzó a pasar la lengua por los labios, ahí él sintió una pequeña alarma. Esos labios estaban pequeñitos, ella había dicho que había estado con dos chicos antes. No debería estar así. Luego tragó tratando de volver a lo que hacía. Separándole bien las piernas para que ella no las cerrara y dejara ver toda su anatomía. Sí, definitivamente ahí era pequeño.

Trató de tranquilizarse pensando en que se debía a que todo en ella estaba hecho a una escala más pequeña. No porque fuera una niña, Pansy no estaba así a los 15 años definitivamente.

Siguió lamiendo y chupando todo esa pequeña flor mientras Lily se retorcía acariciando sus pechos. Introdujo un dedo para tantear el espacio y de paso darle placer a su chica y entonces cuando metió el segundo la alarma definitivamente saltó, apenas podía meter dos dedos, estaba bien que él era de manos grades y todo eso ¿Pero cómo iba a penetrarla si era tan estrecha? Iba a reventarla. Presionó hacia abajo varias veces con los dedos para dar la sensación de penetración y estirar bien los músculos después giró su mano para que las yemas de los dedos miraran hacia arriba, curveándolos ligeramente. Ella balanceaba sus caderas frente a su cara y él se sentía extasiado de tenerla literalmente en la punta de la lengua.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer de esa primera vez algo inolvidable dedicándose 100 por ciento a darle placer a ella, que ya había dejado de hablar coherentemente ya bastante tiempo atrás.

Sonrió cuando ella trató de apartarlo pero él lo evitó, no se movería de ahí hasta que ella no se corriera y así sucedió, al parecer era de las que huía de su propio placer. Casi podría jurar que estaba llorando cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

No le dio tregua.

Apenas se corrió subió lentamente por el abdomen hasta su cuello. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes. Draco se colocó sobre de ella y Lily pasó sus manos por los amplios hombros del rubio.

Eres muy hermosa Lily. Ella sonrió pasándose a marcar el pecho del rubio al tiempo que él se armaba de valor para hundirse en esa pequeña raja. Le iba a doler hasta él.

Acomodó la cabeza, respiró y luego introdujo los primeros centímetros sujetando firmemente las caderas de la pequeña.

— Ahh mierda. —Gimió mientras Lily se arqueaba.

— Merlín.

— Lily, Merlín me estás matando. — Dijo él mientras intentaba avanzar más sintiéndose terrible por el dolor que le estaba causando a Lily. Ni siquiera la metió toda, se quedó quieto al saber que si llegaba hasta el fondo de la vagina podría ser doloroso para ella. Era algo que ni siquiera Astoria soportaba.

Se inclinó para besarle mientras ella frotaba insistente su clítoris con la mano y moviendo ligeramente las caderas pidiéndole que se moviera.

Él seguía pensando que no era buena idea, pero no era de cartón, él también sentía urgencia. Apenas se movía y Lily gemía perdiendo la compostura, sus labios vaginales se apretaban sin querer al tronco que los invadía, puliéndolo, dejándolo brillante, ella sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que abajo punzaba. Era delicioso. Estaba tan grueso y curveado hacia arriba, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Draco estaba haciendo una exhibición de un autocontrol envidiable pero no lo aguantaría mucho. Tenía que ir más rápido pero ya. Comenzó a moverse más rápido sin dejar de sujetar las caderas de Lily y besándola de vez en cuando.

Lily seguía masturbándose, lo estaba haciendo como nunca, quería otro, otro bendito orgasmo. Lo quería, no había nada parecido, quería más, más y más.

No hacían falta palabras, él sabía lo que ella quería. La besó tiernamente y después le dio la vuelta dejándola en cuatro para quedar cara a su culo, comenzó a besar los labios vaginales de Lily y tras una pequeña nalgada se introdujo en ella nuevamente viendo como su pene se perdía en la pequeña entrada de carne húmeda y caliente y comenzó a penetrarla con tanta fuerza que ella no se pudo sostener sobre sus brazos dejando sólo su trasero en alto.

Ambos gemían como animales agonizantes. Draco nunca había sentido algo como eso y ella tampoco. Prácticamente vieron luces.

El rubio se derramó dentro de ella y ella se cerró dejándolo atrapado en sus entrañas. Cuando Draco se liberó se dejó caer junto a Lily que seguía cara a la almohada. Ella se dejó caer completamente y le miró con una sonrisa enorme, los ojos brillantes, y toda la cara, cuello y hombros en rojo.

— Eso fue… ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto en dármelo Draco? Eres…Wow.

Draco se rio y con estiró su brazo para atraerla hacia él.

— Lo siento, me siento un idiota ahora. — Ella le abrazó.

— Draco…—Se miraron a los ojos y supieron que estaban perdidos, perdidos en ese amor y los dos sabían cuáles eran las consecuencias.

No digas nada Lily, lo sé. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, él sabía que ella le amaba, él la amaba también, desde el momento en que la llevó a esa habitación tomó la decisión. Ella le pertenecería aún si tuviera que pasar sobre la autoridad de Potter y el ministerio. Se rio de sí mismo. Hubo una época oscura para los Malfoy antes de llegar a Gran Bretaña, una época cuando incluso tenían que robar a sus mujeres, huir para poder amarlas.

¿En qué mierda se había metido? Su padre iba a matarlo en cuanto supiera quién sería su nueva nuera. Su madre iba a mirarlo con decepción, como si fuera un inmoral y como si fuera un idiota. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la que se le iba a armar con su hijo, durante vacaciones había coqueteado con una mujer en China porque era muy guapa y eso le enfureció.

Suspiró y miró al techo.

— Lily, sé que es horrible, pero creo que tendrás que irte, tus compañeras de casa te están esperando.

— Con esta ropa seguro. — Se aferró a él.

— Vamos, puedo repararla. — Lo importante era continuar con su relación debajo del agua.

Ambos se levantaron más por fuerza que por ganas, se vistieron y Draco la acompañó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Dándole un beso de despedida antes de llegar pues la torre estaba repleta de cuadros además de la señora gorda y cualquiera podía hablar si le veían.

* * *

¿Y? Debo admitir que los lemon no se me dan, hice lo mejor que pude.

Jajaja Draco pensando en qué dirá su familia y la verdad me imagino a Lucius en plan Mu-shu, "Deshonor, deshonor sobre toda tu familia, deshonrar a tu vaca" I think it is funny cuz la opinión de Lucius y Narcissa sigue siendo muy importante para él, no me acuerdo en que capitulo fue pero recuerdo que puse algo de que Lucius le había hecho daño con sus expectativas y él intentando seguir superarlas.

Respuestas a review:

Sparcklecullen: Jajaja sí, Draco es un amor, yo lo amó tanto. No te preocupes ya te puse lo que te impacientaba (golosa) igual no soy muy buena en los lemon pero espero que sea decente.


	9. Chapter 9

Porque las relaciones de verdad no se construyen sólo sobre cimientos de calentura...

* * *

 **Pequeñas conversaciones**

Pasaban las tardes de la siguiente manera: un día haciendo pociones otro haciendo el amor. Después de aquella primera vez primitiva Draco había estado filosofando mucho y además se había dado de golpes en la pared. Llevaba tantos años sin tener una pareja sexual de planta que olvidó usar preservativo.

Ohhh sacrilegio, había sido un estúpido, lo había olvidado completamente. Los últimos cinco años de agonía de Astoria él los pasó con el más puro celibato y antes de eso, ella, que había tenido a Scorpius pero que no podía soportar un embarazo más decidió esterilizarse. Tras su muerte no había estado con muy pocas mujeres, en su mayoría las había elegido muggles, porque eran las únicas que no salían corriendo al ver su marca tenebrosa y con las que nunca tenía nada serio, eran cosa de una noche y entre noche y noche pasaban alrededor d meses y como eran muggles usaba preservativos muggles.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, había tenido relaciones con ella. Una Potter con sangre Weasley, una de las malditas familias más fértiles de Europa, quería acribillarse él solito.

¿Y sí ella resultaba embarazada? Hecho un manojo de nervios se enfrentó a ella y Lily se rio de él.

— Estoy tomando pastillas para el control natal Draco. No hay de que preocuparse. — Draco se desinfló en la silla junto a la pelirroja y la vio de reojo.

— Lo siento, se supone que soy yo quién tiene que tomar esas precauciones.

— Las mujeres estamos acostumbradas a cuidar de nuestro cuerpo, los hombres no suelen pensar y se les olvida.

— De cualquier forma pienso que es mejor si usamos métodos barrera muggle.

— ¿Condones?

— Sí, no me gustan los hechizos, las pociones o las pastillas muggles, a la larga pueden afectar tu organismo, si abusas de ellos podrías tener problemas para tener hijos en un futuro.

Ella le miró con una expresión extraña en la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé, es raro, nunca había pensado en tener bebés.

— Ya, supongo que tú piensas más en cómo gobernar al mundo.

Ella se rió.

— Sé que lo dices de broma pero, cuando era niña sí que quería gobernar el mundo.

— ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé, tenía nueve años, sólo me soñaba después de haberlo conquistado. Ya sabes, vivir en una enorme torre viéndolo todo desde una ventana, tener sirvientes que me llevaran pizza para comer y un ejército enorme vestido de rosa…me gustaban bastante las hadas.

— Vaya…— Él la miró como si eso fuera lo más extraño que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué soñabas con hacer cuando eras un niño? Ya sabes, antes de Hogwarts. — Él miró hacia el frente y puso una expresión pensativa.

— Yo…mmm, bueno quería cuidar los huertos de mamá. Cultivar, mantener y cosechar, sobre todo los árboles frutales, los manzanos son mis favoritos. Mamá y yo amamos hacerlo aunque papá dice que eso es tarea para elfos.

Ella se rio un montón.

— Merlín… ¿Y se supone que tú eras mortifago?

— Para que lo sepas los mortifagos tienen muchos placeres culpables, el de mi padre por ejemplo es leer novelas juveniles escritas por muggles. Y Snape solía lavar, planchar y almidonar sus túnicas. Mamá es una gran pastelera.

— ¿No es eso normal?

— No, eso es para elfos.

Ambos se miraron serios y después no pudieron evitar sonreír. Les gustaba estar así.

Jamás hubiese revelado eso sobre sus padres sino confiara en ella y las únicas dos mujeres en las que había confiado antes de ella habían sido Astoria y su madre.

El lunes, después de esa conversación prepararon una poción revitalizante para mandrágoras adolescentes, cuando les daba acné decaía mucho su estado de ánimo.

El miércoles hicieron el amor en sillón de la tortura que cambió de nombre a sillón del paraíso utilizando un lubricante fabricado por Draco, pero no era que ella lo necesitara, era cuestión de dimensiones no de excitación, ella siempre estaba húmeda para él. El viernes hicieron una poción sencilla y luego otra vez el amor, pero en la habitación de Draco dónde no había peligro de ser descubiertos porque ese pasillo era para su uso exclusivo. Y claro, con preservativo.

— De alguna manera no quiero que llegue diciembre. — Dijo la pelirroja debajo de él, el rubio había querido quitarse de encima cuando terminaron pero ella no le dejó. Le gustaba sentirse cubierta por él, así que se ponía sólo la mitad del cuerpo sobre ella para no aplastarla cosa no muy difícil por lo pequeña que era.

— ¿Por?

— Quiero seguir, no puedes esperar que me sienta feliz de que me des el cielo y sólo porque festejamos una tradición muggle tenga que esperar dos semanas para hacer el amor contigo.

— Hablas cómo mi padre, a mí me gusta la navidad pero me gustaba más cuando Scorpius era pequeño, era genial verlo jugar con monos de nieve encantados.

— ¿Monos de nieve encantados?

— Tu no debes saber qué es eso, no creo que tu familia los ocupe, es una derivación de los hechizos locomotor, hechizas muñecos de nieve para que puedan jugar con los niños, es un hechizo muy común entre familias como la mía que tienen muy pocos herederos. Papá no solía usarlo mucho porque sus amigos tenían todos un hijo único así que a Gregory, Blaise, a Theo y Pansy han sido mis amigos desde siempre…también Vincent.

— Theo Nott…él salió de prisión poco después de haber sido apresado por mi padre por lo del giratiempo…¿Todavía se frecuentan?

— Claro que sí. — Él sonrió. — Tenía el mejor defensor del mercado y más de la mitad del wizegamot comprado, además de que realmente no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

— Hirió a mi padre en esa pelea.

— Si hubiese querido matarlo lo hubiese hecho, Theo es de pocas palabras pero es bueno luchando y su especialidad es la magia sin varita. —Lily cavilaba lo que Draco decía, lo de la magia sin varita era lo de menos para ella.

— ¿La mitad del Wizegamot comprado? Los Nott no tienen tanto dinero.

— No, pero mi padre sí. — Ella le miró a los ojos. Lily, es casi mi hermano, y debes saber que la justicia no es la misma para los pobres y para lo ricos.

o-o-o-o-o

Las amigas de Lily estaban comenzando a sentirse preocupadas.

Lily empezó a distraerse mucho durante las clases y aunque pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas como antes había veces que desaparecía y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Por suerte tenía el mapa del merodeador y no la habían atrapado pero parecía que quería desafiar la suerte de su propio padre para jugársela en los pasillos de noche.

Marleene y Nelly ya no sabían que hacer. Lily solía ser amable todo el tiempo pero cuando la cuestionaban sobre sus salidas nocturnas ella respondía de mala manera y sólo decía que no era su asunto.

Ambas se sintieron terrible cuando una mañana mientras estaban en las duchas vieron que llevaba varios moretones en la espalda y algunas zonas extremadamente rojizas. Cuando le preguntaron ella se sintió acorralada y se fue sin dar explicaciones, a la mañana siguiente ella ya no los traía, como si se los hubiesen curado.

Entonces Lily estaba saliendo con un chico y uno anónimo que la golpeaba ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Con quién podían hablar?

o-o-o-o-o

— Lo siento, fui un bestia. — Dijo Draco mientras aplicaba una poción de color verdosa transparente en la espalda pálida y golpeada de Lily, los moretones pasaban rápido a un color amarillo y luego desaparecían. Estaban en el laboratorio de pociones y ella no llevaba la parte de arriba del uniforme pues el rubio se había ofrecido a curarle.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose.

— Calla, que me ha gustado un montón.

— Ya, eres una…sucia.

— Sólo un poquito.

o-o-o-o-o

— Tus amigas están raras. — Dijo Scorpius que se sentaba junto a ella con tres pares de emparedados dejándolos sobre sus rodillas, estaban frente al lago.

— ¿Por?

— No lo sé, se sienten conspirativas. — En ese momento su hermano, que llevaba una botella térmica de dos litros con chocolate con leche y también se sentó, justo frente a Scorpius.

— Hace buen día. — Dijo con algún tipo de ironía. Hacía frio como para congelarte pero había sol y eso era algo muy extraño.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Comemos aquí cada sábado desde hace siete años ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Preguntó su hermano mientras le recibía los sándwiches de la mano de Scorpius.

— Está huyendo de sus amigas. — Dijo Scorpius.

— No huyo de ellas.

— ¿Por qué huye de ellas? — Albus la ignoró para preguntarle a Scorpius. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Por eso le digo que sus amigas están raras, tienen un aire conspirativo.

— Ahhh ya, si como…desde la noche del baile ¿No?

— Sí… ¿Sabías que Gina dejó a Adalbert esa noche?

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendieron ambos hermanos.

— ¿Pueden hacer eso? — Preguntó la pelirroja. Ginos Quebec era la capitana del equipo de Slytherin y Adalbert Nietz era golpeador junto con Alex Torres, estaban comprometidos y eran una pareja bastante estable.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? — Preguntó Albus, quién se llevaba bien con la capitana.

— Ella quiere ir a la academia de aurores.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? — Preguntó Lily, era muy estúpido dejar a una persona por que fuera auror, además los Nietz eran una familia con negocios relativamente pequeños, bueno no pequeños, pero sí para los estándares Malfoy, no eran tan elitistas y dejaban que sus mujeres fueran libres de trabajar en lo que se les diera la gana.

— Quiere ser Auror Guarda.

— Oh…Bueno, ahí si cambia la cosa. — Dijo apenado Albus.

— ¿Por qué? Ella…ella podría morir o algo peor…

— Por eso le ha dejado. No le culpo, hay que tener los cojones bastante inflamados para hacer eso.

— O no tener miedo a la muerte.

La orden de los Aurores guarda fue fundada poco después de segunda guerra mágica para proteger a Kingsley Shacklebolt durante la época de busca y captura de los mortifagos sobrevivientes, ya estaban completamente reglamentados para cuando su padre salió de la academia de aurores.

Eran 32 guerreros de elite, ocho por cada casa de Hogwarts, que se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a estar al servicio del ministro y del jefe de aurores en turno dividiéndose así en dos grupos de 16 y estos a su vez se repartían en 4 grupos de cuatro para hacer 4 turnos de guardias. Hacían de guardaespaldas, de ahí su nombre, su trabajo era mantener vivo al ministro y al jefe de aurores aunque tuvieran que usar su propio cuerpo como escudo.

Cuando Lily vio uno por primera vez fue cuando en el evento del ministerio donde su padre tomo el cargo de jefe del departamento de refuerzo de la ley mágica, en cuanto prestó juramento a su cargo los 16 a su cargo prestaron juramento hacia él, ellos por ley estaban obligados a retirarse después de 10 años de servicio pues debían estar en plena forma y las únicas dos maneras que tenían de dejar la Orden Guarda antes de los 10 años reglamentarios era muerto o con el cuerpo tan hecho pedazos como para no poder luchar nunca más.

En los tiempos pacíficos que corrían uno no podría imaginar que fuera un trabajo peligroso, o eso creían ellos hasta que en un evento internacional la tía Hermione hacía ya cinco años había visto morir a uno de sus Auror Guarda de Hufflepuff tras desviar una maldición que le hizo explotar desde dentro. No fue una explosión normal, el hombre parecía tener una luz verde por dentro y después ésta lo hizo pedazos.

Otro caso era uno de los aurores Guarda de su padre, se llama Otto Pyke y su uniforme de piel de dragón negro estaba decorada en plata con plumas que denotaban la pertenencia a la casa de las águilas (Los uniformes eran todos iguales, sólo sabías la casa del Auror por los motivos plateados con los que estaban decorados, en el caso de los Ravenclaw, las plumas estaban a la altura del cuello, en el Gryffindor el pecho llevaba un león rugiendo, en el de los Hufflepuff la plata hacía pequeños caminos de pelo, y en el de los Slytherin simulaban escamas, por otro lado su rostro estaba oculto con espesas sombras negras a la altura de los ojos que iban de un lado a otro de la cabeza, a modo de antifaz) Estuvo a punto de morir de una maldición en una de las misiones de su padre hacía ya tres años, se amputó a sí mismo el brazo con magia y cerró la herida con fuego para después seguir luchando. Actualmente Otto estaba en el último año de su servicio, más precisamente en sus últimos cuatro meses y sus opciones después de ser Auror Guarda eran el de ser auror de oficina, profesor en la academia y retirarse cuando quisiera o retirarse inmediatamente y recibir una pensión sustanciosa desde el día de su baja hasta el día de su muerte, además de su nombre en el monumento a los héroes (que no era el mismo que el monumento a los caídos, que era como llamaban al monumento a las víctimas de la guerra de Voldemor).

Scorpius que había conocido a Pyke en una de sus visitas a casa de los Potter no creía que el Guarda estuviera esperando su retiro con ansia. Amaba su trabajo aunque hubiese perdido una mano.

También pensó en la pobre de Gina, Andros su mellizo estaba furioso con ella y aunque ya le hablaba seguía sin apoyar su decisión. A sus padres les preocupaba pero los Quebec veían en ella la oportunidad de limpiar el apellido pues Sandro y Pavlos Quebec, abuelo y tío de los mellizos respectivamente estaban en Azkavan a perpetua por asesinar a treinta y cinco muggles durante el régimen de Voldemort y su apellido en el monumento a los héroes no les vendría mal.

Lily ese día miró a su hermano, era un repelente a veces pero ver como se deshacía por Scorpius y viceversa era una cosa verdaderamente tierna. Verlos jugar en el césped después de comer y luego verlos dormir en medio de la más profunda paz mientras las puntas de los meñiques se tocaban era algo por lo que debía hasta pagarse.

o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche mientras Draco acariciaba su cabello agradeció que él no fuera de los que trataban de dárselas de héroe y que anteponía la auto-preservación a todo lo demás como el orgullo y el honor. Tal vez no era un hombre valiente según los estándares de los Gryffindor, pero ella, al igual que Adalbert prefería a su pareja viva a valiente.

o-o-o-o-o

Eran finales de noviembre cuando sus amigas le pusieron un ultimátum. O les decía qué estaba pasando o dejarían que se las apañase sola con la mierda que fuera en la que estuviera metida. Sí iba a dejarlas de lado, le dejarían de lado. Con esto esperaban amilanarla, hacerla reaccionar y vaya si lo hizo, pero no de la forma esperada. Las mandó a la mierda muy sonoramente y se largó. Pasó bastante tiempo llorando en el hombro de Thomas, que trata de ver por ella ahora que estaba sola.

o-o-o-o-o

Diciembre 22 del 2024

Lily ya le había dicho a su hermano que se iba a ir con ellos en el carruaje. Draco estaba hablando con la directora sobre ingredientes que se habían acabado así que la pelirroja decidió sentarse en una jardinera y observar mientras llegaban los carruajes para llevarlos a la estación de Hongsmeade. Su hermano caminaba junto a Scorpius inclinando la cabeza de vez en cuando para decirle algo al oído, tras esto pasaban dos cosas, ambos se reían o Scorpius golpeaba su hombro poniendo cara de asco o de ofendido causando una risa bastante agradable en su hermano. Entrecerró los ojos.

Podían decir lo que fuera y Scorpius podía ser novio de Michelle una década, pero esos dos estaban enamorados hasta las cejas el uno del otro.

Draco se desocupó y se quedó junto a ella.

— ¿Se ven felices no?

— Sí, les envidió. Van a todas las clases juntas, duermen en la misma habitación. Lo nuestro es algo triste, nunca me puedo quedar a dormir contigo y tan poco nos pueden ver muy juntos.

Draco se balanceó un poco.

— Tal vez…podríamos vernos en vacaciones. En Londres, tus amigas viven ahí, podrías pedir permiso y quedaríamos.

Ella sonrió mirando hacia abajo, con la cara muy roja.

— Vale…— Dijo riendo como un pequeño pajarito imaginando la de cosas que podrían hacer si se quedaban toda la noche juntos.

Cuando tomaron el carruaje Scorpius y Albus se pusieron a platicar sobre un concierto de Florence and the Machine que se daría al día siguiente, no lo tenían planeado porque no se enteraron hasta ese día en la estación de Hongsmeade comprando una revista muggle de música. Albus ni siquiera había pedido permiso pero claro que iba a ir, incluso si tenía que huir de casa en escoba. El concierto comenzaba a las diez de la noche en Londres y tenía dinero.

Draco ofreció su casa para que se quedara a dormir y Albus dio las gracias.

En el tren se acompañaron igual los cuatro, esta vez hablando de una saga de libros llamada Maze Runner pero que a ninguno de los dos había gustado el primer libro planteándose seriamente no continuarla aunque a ellos les gustaba terminar lo que empezaban, después hablaron sobre las películas de "El padrino" que tanto le gustaban a Albus y varias películas más, ésta vez de Robert De Niro. Hablaban y hablaban y hablaban sobre Panic! o Metallica (cuya música Scorpius sólo podía oír versionada por Apocalyptica), no dándose cuenta de que ellos estaban más rígidos que la varita de Bellatrix Lastrange, porque no querían mirarse siquiera sabiendo que si lo hacían cederían ante el impulso de amarse. Y no podían, no por lo menos frente a ellos.

Cuando todos bajaban del tren ellos esperaron un poco, alegando que ella iría a buscar a sus amigas y él haciéndose idiota con su equipaje. Cuando todos bajaron del vagón Draco bajo las persianas como una vez había hecho en sexto año para apalear a Harry Potter pero esta vez lo hizo para besar a Lily como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No tenían tiempo, en menos de un minuto estuvieron listos para bajar, no podían levantar sospechas, pero antes de cruzar la puerta él le susurró "Espera a mi lechuza".

* * *

Tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones, primero, como se darán cuenta en este cap siempre se dan pequeñas explicaciones, que realmente no son de mucha utilidad en esta historia, pero eso es porque este fic tiene un hermano llamado Loving Albus, y ahí se usará esta información en un futuro.

Segunda cosa, e **sta semana no se subirá Loving Albus** , sin embargó mientras pasen los días **se irán publicando más capitulos de Lovely Lily** ¿Por qué? Pues porque **Loving Albus va temporalmente más adelantado que éste, y al ser fics hermanos da información del otro, si continuo escribiendo Loving Albus terminaré spoileando a quienes sigan ambas historias.** Por lo tanto **Lovely Lily tendrá 3 publicaciones más durante esta semana** hasta que se ponga a la par con Loving Albus para publicar capítulos normales de ambos fics el domingo.

Tercero, estaría padre que se pasaran por mi fic Comics, crimenes y obliviates que ya va en su sexto capitulo arriba.

Cuarto, si quieren contactarme por face en vez de mandarme reviews para platicar más agusto mi nombre es Neko Miri Chan.

Ahora sí.

Reviews:

Sparcklecullen: Jajaja tenían mucha tensión ¿Un genio? En que sentido? Es sólo un hombre con experiencia. Gracias por el review.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Ya sé que estarás lejos estos días, te extrañaré.

Mira a mi Narcissa me cae muy bien y mi Lucius no es tan malo, de hecho pienso que es hasta cómico (en el sentido ácido de la palabra). Hace un tiempo leí un articulo que hablaba de que a Lucius lo pintaban como un horrible padre porque en las películas el actor lo pintó como un padre abusón, y en parte si lo era, porque era el peor miedo de Draco, pero siento que el boggart de Draco no era ver a su padre (como dijo Jk Rowling) torturandolo o algo, era simplemente que temía decepcionarlo, no sé si te haya pasado pero en mi caso, mi padre era muy buena gente, un dulce y sin embargo, sus regaños eran mucho peor que los de mi madre, que gritoneaba hasta cansarse llegando incluso a abofetearme, mi padre se sentaba en silencio y con mirada triste me decía que estaba decepcionado de mi. Créeme, eso dolía más que cualquier golpe o regaño, porque se trata de alguien que no solo amas, sino que admiras, porque puedes amar a tus padres pero difícilmente puedes llegar a hacer ambas, esas cosas te hacen sentir pequeño y un desperdicio de espacio. Pienso que Draco sentía lo mismo.

Curioso que me sienta tan identificada con los Slytherin(o no tanto porque Pottermore me seleccionó ahí) pero incluso en Cursed Child mientras todo el mundo criticaba a Albus por ser un insufrible cruel yo me sentía muy identificada con él, incluso llegué a tener esas conversaciones de "si no me querías para qué me tuviste?" con mi madre cuando joven, así que sé lo que es ser un egoísta Dramaqueen. Ahora como verás en los sigueintes caps es donde aclaro toda las reacciones y repercusiones que tuvieron Draco y Lily ante el rompimiendo de la amistad de Albus y Scorpius.

Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Notas de autor: Esta es una clara referencia a la novela Baila, Baila, Baila de Haruki Murakami (mi crush, mi sugar daddy)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Vacaciones Navideñas en el hotel delfín.**

James estaba en casa siendo un incordio pero regresaría a Londres el día uno o dos de enero y su hermano Albus había llegado el 24 en la mañana, pues el 23 se había quedado en la mansión Malfoy para ir al concierto de que había regresado alucinado, era curioso sin embargo que había mandado las maletas con ellas porque él, por su puesto, tenía ropa en casa de su rubio amigo, sí había algo que gritaba "Estoy en una relación" más obvia que aquella no lo sabía.

El día 26 fue ella quien salió, su primera salida de invierno, su primera cita caliente de invierno, porque antes había salido, pero solo para intercambiar besos animalescos en el fondo de alguna sombría cafetería muggle. En verdad no le gustaba tener que mentir a sus padres pero también le molestaba que se le cuestionara de todo, supuso que como cualquier adolescente pero el asunto de ella era un poco más complicado porque se estaba acostando con su profesor.

Recibió la lechuza en la mañana muy temprano, poco antes de que todo el mundo se levantara, ella pues se las arregló para salir con la excusa de que había quedado para desayunar con las chicas, a quienes ya no les dirigía la palabra pero su madre no sabía de ello claro.

Se despidió saliendo por la chimenea hacia el caldero y ahí estaba Draco tomando un café, ella por supuesto salió antes que él del lugar caminando dos cuadras a la derecha y cinco minutos después Draco también salió del lugar. Iba muy bien vestido, un traje gris sencillo con una gabardina color camello que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba un sombrero gris, parecía un detective y se acercó con el sigilo de uno tomando su mano mientras ella miraba una vitrina en una tienda de bisutería. Luego se la llevó hasta un callejón donde pudieron aparecerse.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que estaban en la habitación de un hotel de lujo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Este lugar es llamado hotel Delfín. — Ella sonrió.

— Así que finalmente soy la amante de un ricachón que me hace pasar por su sobrina. Soy mujer bonita. — Él le miró raro.

— Sí es alguna referencia muggle no la reconozco.

Ella se rio sentándose en la cama, mientras él, en su inocencia se quitaba la gabardina y el sombrero.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Este lugar tiene un buen restaurante según sé.

— ¿Según sabes? ¿Quién te recomendó este lugar para empezar niño travieso? — Él se inclinó para besarla.

— Un amigo, lo juro.

Ella sonrió y decidió creerle, decidió creer lo que fuera que saliera de su boca, porque él jamás le había mentido antes.

Bajaron al restaurante del hotel y comieron algo ligero, después pasearon un poco por la tienda de regalos y finalmente subieron al cuarto para hacer el amor. Cuando se hubieron satisfecho ella descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de su amante. Tenían todo el día por delante, estaban felices.

— ¿Tus amigos sangre pura vienen aquí a ligar? — Preguntó de repente, pues él siempre respondía sus respuestas.

— Sólo los que tienen la marca. — Dijo como si fuera de lo más normal alzando su propio brazo. — Fue Blaise en concreto, llegó aquí cuando el lugar recién abrió, hace quince años tal vez. — Fue pasando la voz…es increíble pero aquí se formaron algunas relaciones interesantes de las que él mundo mágico no sabe.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— La de Theo y Belle su mujer, por ejemplo.

— ¿El señor Nott tiene esposa?

— No es su esposa, pero es la madre de sus dos hijos, es una muggle y sus hijos están en Hogwarts pero no tienen su apellido, tienen el de la madre pero como comprenderás no puedo decirte de quienes se tratan, él lo quiso así para que sus hijos no sufrieran ningún tipo de discriminación. Inteligente el hombre. — Ella hizo un gran Oh con la boca. — Vive con ella la mitad de la semana, la tiene convencida de que es un criminal peligroso y ella le cree porque siempre le regala joyas y a sus hijos no les falta nada. Antes de ir a Hogwarts fueron a una escuela particular muy cara y créelo o no, los chicos le adoran aunque sea papá sólo de medio tiempo, es increíble que sepa ganarse a sus hijos tan bien aún sin haber tenido un gran ejemplo a seguir, y yo creo que en parte es porque les dio el regalo más grande de todos.

— ¿Cuál?

— Amor.

Ella se rio un poco.

— Pensé por un momento que dirías que el regalo más grande de todos es la magia.

— Lo es, pero en caso de nosotros los sangre pura no muchos tuvimos la suerte de tener infancias felices como Blaise o yo. Incluso los padres de Tori eran unos infelices… ¿No te molesta que hable de Astoria verdad?

— Sabes que no. — Dijo ella, con la malicia interna de una quinceañera que piensa "Que la extrañes no va a traerla de vuelta, que hables de ella no va a hacerla menos muerta. Ahora estoy yo para hacerte feliz" pero con una sonrisa y con un beso en los labios tan dulce que un hombre interpreta como bondad intrínseca.

Merlín bendiga la inocencia de los hombres frente a las mujeres.

Salieron por la tarde cambiando un poco su aspecto, ella se volvió rubia y el moreno. Salieron del lugar tomados de las manos y fueron a un centro comercial bastante exquisito. Entrando directamente en una joyería.

Quería llenarla de regalos que ella pudiera mirar durante el día o la noche y así acordarse de él. Sentía que flotaba. Tal vez salir con una jovencita estaba causando en él un retroceso psicologico, porque no había sentido jamás un amor adolescente ni cuando lo era, pero estaba seguro de que se sentía así. Cogieron anillos de matrimonio, pero los pusieron en cadena para llevarlos debajo de la ropa y que nadie más viera para que no los pudieran relacionar. También le compró pendientes, gargantillas y brazaletes, el dependiente ni siquiera pensaba que los fueran a comprar todos pero todo cambió cuando dijo que los pagaría con tarjeta de débito. La tarjeta no quiso pasar y tuvieron que llamar al banco, al parecer al haber sido una compra que no concordaba con las cantidades antes gastadas el banco había decidido bloquear la tarjeta por seguridad. Minutos después pudieron seguir comprando.

— No sabía que tenías cuentas en bancos muggle.

— Ya te lo dije, tenemos mucho dinero muggle porque tenemos negocios muggle.

Volvieron a verse el día 29.

Draco se entretuvo contando las pecas de su espalda, le daba un beso por peca. Durante la tarde estuvieron amodorrados, el aire estaba pesado de tanto sexo, húmedo, oloroso y hasta cierto punto asfixiante pero no importaba. Lily no soltó a Draco para nada, dormitaban, se duchaban, comían, veían la TV, cosa que Draco no hacía demasiado, pues en casa no tenía una y los dibujos animados fueron algo completamente increíble para él. Otra forma de magia.

Pasaron los días, sus hermanos se habían marchado a Londres, Albus por supuesto había ido con Scorpius para elegir el departamento que iban a utilizar para cuando terminaran Hogwarts. Nada anormal, masque el hecho de que de verdad quería regresar ya a Hogwarts, bajo la vigilancia de sus padres le costaba mucho más ir de un lado a otro, más cuando lo Aurores Guarda pasaban tanto rato en la casa ayudando a su padre con papeleo o conviviendo con la familia. Sus padres tenían la facultad de hacerse amigos de todo el mundo, supuso que era porque el abuelo había sido un empleado del ministerio.

Cuando Albus regresó de Londres lo notó extraño. Silencioso, se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar Muse, y a Coldplay, bandas que siempre ponía cuando estaba triste pero durante las comidas trataba de aparentar que estaba bien.

¿Por qué eran así?

¿Por qué los Slytherin siempre se encerraban bajo una capa de "no me pasa nada, no sé de qué estás hablando"? ¿No veían que se hacían daño?

Al final, justo cuando empacaban para Hogwarts ella acarició su mano.

— Siempre estaré para ti Albus. Si pasa algo…quiero que cuentes conmigo. — Él la miró con dulzura y luego acarició su cabello pelirrojo.

— Lo mismo digo.

Tomaron el tren solos, cosa rara. Draco le había dicho que lo tomarían pero no, no estaba Scorpius siquiera y Albus no parecía preguntarse dónde estaban, como si ya lo supiera de antemano y miró a la ventana durante del resto del viaje.

En la primera cena de semestre vio a Draco en la mesa de maestros, cuando la miró él le pidió disculpas en silencio, luego apuntó a su hijo y después hizo un gesto de no saber lo que pasaba. Ella movió los labios y le dijo que ya hablarían más tarde.

Observó a su hermano y a Scorpius, se sentaron muy alejados el uno del otro y Scorpius parecía tener una muralla de amigotes rodeándole.

Eso significaba que estaban peleados. Pero ellos no se habían peleado nunca, sólo se habían hecho de palabras una vez, con lo de Delphi pero nunca se habían dejado de hablar ni se habían hecho la ley del hielo, no tenían experiencia en reconciliaciones cosa que Lily había hecho más de una vez con sus amigas.

* * *

Review:

Tsuruga Lia1412: Pues no, ellos como que querían ayudar, pero no hay peor ciego que quién no quiere ver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las diferentes caras de Draco Malfoy pt1**

Su hermano estaba hecho pedazos y ella no sabía muy bien cómo actuar al respecto, no quería ayuda, no quería nada salvo que le dejaran en paz.

Las cosas entre él y Scorpius habían estado tensas durante todo enero, para cuando llegó febrero parecía que su hermano había perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a su amigo- Si durmiendo en la misma habitación no habían podido subsanar su relación, casi que le gustaba el hecho de que no hubieran hecho el motivo de la pelea de conocimiento popular (aunque eso le volvía loca), al menos entre las otras casas, porque su hermano llevaba la culpabilidad tatuada en la cara y los chicos de Slytherin eran demasiado cuidadosos frente a los demás con lo que decían desde la época de la guerra. Al parecer el ser repudiados automáticamente por los otros estudiantes habían dado un sentimiento de unión entre miembros de la misma casa que los Hufflepuffs envidiaban. Tenían la política de perro no come perro y nuestros secretos son nuestros secretos y sólo en casos donde el odio salía por debajo de la piel entonces simio podía matar a simio, pero sin compañía, eran así de justos. Había visto chicos que salían de duelos por los pasillos muy mal parados.

Miró a su novio, sentado junto a Flitwick, bebiendo lo que parecía una copa de vino, pero probablemente era jugo de calabaza, a Draco no le gustaba beber, decía que un hombre que dirigía un negocio tan grande como el suyo no podía estar ebrio nunca, ya que incluso en las fiestas podía sacar adelante uno que otro negocio…si supiera las borracheras que se metía Scorpius (porque a él sí que le gustaba un montón y siempre le andaba robando vino a Lucius) cuando estaba en la madriguera o Valle de Godric, y que como dormían en la misma cama, siempre lo encontraba empiernado y abrazado a su hermano al día siguiente de la fiesta.

Merlín ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?

o-o-o-o-o

Draco había tratado de hablar con Scorpius pero su hijo se cerró en banda, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera de lo más vergonzoso. Draco ya sabía del asunto, pero su hijo tenía que hablar de ello para aclarar su mente, cuando te comes tus palabras acababas ahogándote. Eso lo sabía él bien.

o-o-o-o-o

Lily se levantó en puntillas para agregar ajenjo a un caldero del número diez. Draco vio que no podía así que le quitó el frasco de las manos y lo agregó.

— En serio que Potter no te heredó nada útil.

— ¿Qué?

— Te hizo bajita y miope. Por lo menos Albus sacó la altura de su madre, bendito sea Merlín.

— Eres un maldito. —Se rió ella.

Draco la miró apoyando un codo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuando Draco la miraba así se ponía nerviosa.

— Te quiero mucho. — Dijo sin más.

Lily se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cursi? — Ella volvió a mirar sus ingredientes buscando el jengibre. Él se rio.

o-o-o-o-o

— No tienes nada que temer Draco. —Dijo ella hablándole al aire. Draco estaba ahí por supuesto pero su mente estaba viajando muy lejos mientras caminaban en el bosque oscuro recogiendo ingredientes.

— No tengo miedo…es sólo qué…los mortifagos mataron a muchos desertores que…intentaron huir por los bosques la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas? — Él se sentó en la raíz de un árbol y miró sus pies con fingido interés.

— No es como si me despertara queriendo recordar todas las cosas horribles que viví. ¿Crees que es fácil? Tu padre vio a sus amigos morir, pero murieron como héroes, haciendo algo para crear un mundo mejor. A mí me obligaban a ver como torturaban a gente inocente que ni siquiera podía defenderse, los vi asesinarlos, con la magia oscura si mueres de un Avada Kedavra se considera una muerte misericordiosa. Sólo te mueres. Lo demás…es sólo depravación. Han pasado tantos años y aún siento que lo viví ayer, camino por los pasillos y recuerdo perfectamente quienes murieron. Dios, incluso el comedor de invierno de mi casa está lleno de recuerdos, pensar que tengo que tomar ahí tres comidas al día cuando estoy en casa me estremece.

— ¿Por qué lo haces si te trae malos recuerdos?

— Porque es nuestra casa…sino lo hiciéramos sería como si Voldemort nos hubiera quitado algo más. El ganaría de nuevo, aún muerto, seguiría viviendo ahí.

Lily acarició a Draco, porque le parecía triste, lo que había dicho tenía sentido, pero también sonaba a que los Malfoy eran demasiado orgullosos. Podrían vivir en cualquier lado, pero estaban en ese lugar, porque era suyo y no iban a ceder.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco llevaba varios intentos fallidos para saber qué fue lo que había pasado entre los chicos, al final, el que se lo dijo fue Albus.

Estaban ambos sentados en la mesa de la bibliteca mirándose largamente en un rincón muy alejado de la señorita Pince.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, él no quiere ni verme…no le voy a obligar.

— ¿Lo dejarás estar? Así como así.

— Él ya me dijo que no, mas bien no me ha dicho nada, pero está implícito. No me tolera y me trata horrible.

— Eso está muy mal Albus, quiero ayudarlos. Siento que mi hijo está siendo un idiota, es obvio que siente algo por ti. No entiendo por qué huye de sus sentimientos, no me quiere decir nada, no habla conmigo.

— Pero puede que no haya sido más que amistad. Tal vez todo el mundo veía lo que quería ver. Además no tiene caso hablar nada. Le han comprado esa casa…desbaratando todos los planes que teníamos y yo…yo no perteneceré a este mundo por mucho tiempo. Es decir, ni siquiera podría llevar amigos a casa porque estaría rodeado de muggles y él de magos. No, no vale la pena.

— ¿Le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho lo que piensas hacer?

— Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no creo que le importe demasiado…como dije, él no me toma en cuenta para nada. Está todo el tiempo con Alex.

— No me gusta ese tipo. Es demasiado…vamos que yo era un cabrón de niño pero él es peor. Además de que me corta su acento venezolano.

Albus sonrió.

— Yo nunca me creo lo que la gente dice de usted. Usted no es malo.

— No soy malo, pero solía ser un cabrón, te lo digo en serio.

o-o-o-o-o

Lily estaba disgustada por la situación de su hermano y de nada sirvió confrontar a Scorpius en un pasillo solitario porque él simplemente la miró fríamente, la barrió con la mirada y después se fue, como sí no le hubiese dicho nada. Ella intentó detenerlo cogiéndolo de una manga de la túnica y él sólo tiró más fuerte llevándola casi al suelo. Era el problema de ser talla petit.

¿Cómo unos ojos que siempre habían sido tan dulces de pronto se volvían dos cubos de hielo?

o-o-o-o-o

— No creo que debamos intervenir Lily. —Dijo mezclando el polvo de espinas de tiburón en la poción color purpura.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que se están haciendo daño?

— Porque no quieren ayuda. Scorpius no escucha y Albus no cree que valga la pena.

— ¿Por qué eres tan frio? ¿No te importa que Albus ande caminando por ahí con el corazón hecho pedazos? ¿Sabes lo que Torres anda diciendo por ahí? Le está llamando maricón a sus espaldas. Pareciera que tienes la sangre congelada.

— Lo es Lily, aunque la palabra suene horrible, lo es y mientras Albus no deje que lo hiera todo estará bien. Las palabras solo tienen poder sobre nosotros si las escuchamos.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes por?

— Porque soy un mortifago, hijo de mortifagos, la gente creía que yo estaba criando al vástago de Voldemot. Y eso no me hería, hería a mi hijo y a mi esposa por supuesto, pero a mí me criaron para que no me importe. Lo siento si te parezco frio pero si querías dramas debiste haberte quedado con tu novio Hufflepuff, los Slytherin no somos así a menos de que saquemos algo de ello.

— Eres imposible Draco.

— Hago lo que puedo.

Ella estaba muy enojada, se sonrojó de rabia y azotó la puerta del laboratorio al salir.

o-o-o-o-o

— Le llamaste frio.

— No debí de hacerlo, lo sé.

— Le dijiste que tenía la sangre congelada.

— ¡Tom! Por favor ya no me lo repitas. — El chico Hufflepuff se rio y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ahora sabe que eres una niña inmadura que no puede mantener su nariz fuera de los asuntos de otros. —Ella miró a su amigo herida pero éste sólo le regresaba una sonrisa. — Claro que no puede esperar otra cosa de ti, eres una quinceañera, con un padre con fama de ser un imprudente, y con un orgullo del tamaño del Reino Unido. Él no te querrá ahora, porque ha pasado una semana y no te has disculpado. Ha visto lo peor de ti. —Dijo con saña, echándole más sal a la herida. —Ha visto que aunque seas guapa no vale la pena, él necesita a alguien de su edad, con una educación mejor de la que pueden proporcionar un huérfano criado por muggles y una pobretona traidora de la sangre.

Ella le miró indignada y le empujó con tanta fuerza como pudo pero apenas le movió un poquito porque él era muy alto y atlético.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Espetó y él le abrazó, ella parecía un pequeño perrito chihuahua, toda temblorosa y enojada.

— Sólo ve y pídele disculpas, cuando se ama el orgullo sólo causa distancia. También creo que deberías trabajar en esas inseguridades tuyas, te has enojado porque crees que es cierto…él tiene razón cuando dice que las palabras sólo te destruyen cuando dejas que lo hagan, te sientes insegura porque crees que eres inferior. He visto cómo te mira, él no cree nada de eso, te está tomando en serio a pesar de sus diferencias, deberías darle un poco más de mérito. Es un hombre gentil.

Ella abrazó a su amigo, el único que le quedaba y se puso a llorar. Tenía tanto miedo de que Draco le rechazara.

o-o-o-o-o

— Lo siento. —Dijo ella una noche entrando en la habitación de Draco.

— ¿Ya me hablas? — Dijo él desde la cama hojeando un viejo libro de pasta roja.

— Por favor Draco, sé que me equivoqué, no debí insultarte de esa manera, tu indiferencia me duele porque es mi hermano y es muy triste verlo así, pero sé que tú haces lo que puedes y que no quieres interferir ni tener problemas con tu hijo. Lo siento de verdad.

— Eres tú la que no me ha hablado en una semana.

— Por eso me estoy disculpando.

Draco suspiró.

— Ustedes las mujeres son increíbles aun siendo culpables se hacen las victimas…— Dejó el libro de lado y la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos. Él acomodó la barbilla en el cabello de su pelirroja. — Hagamos un trato…No hay que discutir por lo que hagan o dejen de hacer ¿vale? No dejemos que estas cosas nos afecten.

o-o-o-o-o

— Se ha ido esta tarde. —Dijo ella mezclando una poción desintoxicante color rojo ladrillo a base de veneno de cobra.

— ¿Le has ido a despedir? —Preguntó el profesor haciendo anotaciones a su lado.

— Sí, parecía haber llorado un poco pero estaba tranquilo, me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me portara bien. Mamá estaba ahí pero papá le verá después del trabajo.

— Vale.

— ¿Y Scorpius?

— Bueno él…—Dejó las anotaciones de lado. —Él ganará la copa, estoy seguro.

— Eso oí.

— No se veía distraído en el juego, quizá no se lo dijo.

— Es un idiota. Los dos son idiotas.

— Lo sé, y es triste pero uno no puede evitarles los tropiezos a los hijos aunque duela ver como se equivocan. Ellos tienen que tomar sus propias decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias.

— Ya…

— Lily…

— Hmm…—Ella le dio la espalda buscando su piel de salamandra cortada en tiras de dos cm. Le enojaba que él fuera tan frio con esas cosas pero habían acordado no discutir por culpa de Albus y Scorpius.

— No voy a regresar a Hogwarts después del verano.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Él apagó el caldero con la varita. Tenían que tener una conversación importante y no podían estar cuidando pociones. Arruinarían cualquiera de las dos cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella susurró.

— Bueno, Scorpius ya va a graduarse, sólo le pedí permiso a mi padre por un año porque quería facilitarle las cosas a mi hijo en su año de EXTASIS, prepararse para el examen de admisión no es fácil, por eso pedí el trabajo en primer lugar, además la profesora Taylor volverá de su expedición en Sudán y querrá su puesto de vuelta. No hay razones para quedarme.

— ¿Y yo qué? — Ella le miró ofendida incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Razones lógicas, razones que mi padre entienda, quiero decir. Tenemos demasiados negocios y mi padre ya no está en edad de llevarlos todos, sólo me dio este año porque la educación de Scorpius siempre ha sido su prioridad. Lo mío es estar al frente de las fábricas de pociones farmacéuticas y cosméticas.

— ¿Y uno que otro negocio de dudosa legalidad no?

— Esos también pero…—Él le sonrió. — Estaremos bien, yo iré a verte a Hongsmeade los fines de semana. Podremos vernos durante el verano como durante las vacaciones de navidad.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Draco tampoco estaba muy feliz además de que le destrozaba ver a su pelirroja de esa manera así que le abrazó.

— Lo siento…si pudiera quedarme lo haría, pero no soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no mientras mi apellido sea Malfoy, tengo obligaciones que no pueden esperar.

— Pero ahora no podremos vernos, y menos ahora que ellos se odian.

— Sólo será hasta que cumplas 17, después podrás hacer lo que quieras. Podremos ser novios en público…un completo escándalo, pero por lo menos sería legal. —Él se rio pero Lily no estaba feliz con eso. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en dos años, él podría encontrar a otra mujer allá afuera, una que fuera de su edad, que fuera más hermosa o rica.

Los Slytherin eran conocidos por buscar matrimonios arreglados incluso entre viudos de edad madura, todo se trataba de perpetuar, en esos tiempos si bien no la pureza de la sangre, la cantidad de oro en la cámara del banco.

Le aterró la idea de perderlo.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco miraba a su hijo desde la mesa de profesores, atentamente. Le vio reír, le vio bromear con esa basura de Torres a quien en más de una ocasión le había pillado metiéndose con los niños de tercero para abajo, vio cómo su hijo fruncía el ceño levemente y luego sonreía, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que fruncir el ceño no era socialmente aceptado.

Cuando se terminó el desayuno y la gente comenzó a levantarse él se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro atrasándolo. La bola de chicos Quidditch y sus admiradores los miraron expectantes pero Scorpius les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran. Su padre tenía en la cara una sonrisa extraña.

— ¿Por qué te sientas junto a él si no le aguantas? — Dijo con reproche.

Su hijo se estremeció.

— No tiene que caerme bien, sólo tengo que acostumbrarme, a ustedes no les agradan los Lovegood y tú financiaste la expedición al Amazonas de los Scamander.

— Los Scamander son gente importante y los Lovegood queriéndolo o no también. Pero Torres es basura.

— La familia de Torres tiene una empresa de importación de ingredientes de Sudamérica.

— Son más importantes los Blackqueen en ese rubro. Ellos y los Mitenz abarcan América del norte también.

— ¿Y piensas casarte con Rebeca Blackqueen? —Dijo refiriéndose a la hermana mayor de Clarissa Blackqueen. Tenía 28 años y era guapa con bastantes sesos, sus padres le estaban buscando marido desde hace una década pero eran intentos fallidos pero lo que le sacaba de quicio era que desde que había muerto su madre los Blackqueen pensaran que su padre era una opción.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, es Lesbiana. —Dijo como si le hubiesen dicho algo ofensivo pero luego de ver como Scorpius frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró, supo que había metido la pata. — No es como si fuera malo ser homosexual Scorpius, no me malinterpretes, pero la gente debe casarse por amor, simplemente eso.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me interesa? — Dijo molesto quitándose la mano de encima de su padre y yéndose rápido a clase.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz? —Preguntó Draco espolvoreando albaca en una poción nutrimental.

Scorpius a su lado miraba a su habilidoso padre desde el banquillo. Tenía un papel en las manos. Le habían aceptado en la facultad de derecho mágico y se le había otorgado una beca por excelencia académica.

— ¿Crees que me disculpe? —Draco volteó a verlo extrañado, estaban hablando de la facultad y su hijo le miró con unos ojos tan vulnerables que no pudo evitar pensar lo mejor era apagar el caldero. Hablaba de Albus, por supuesto que hablaba de Albus.

Draco se acercó para abrazar a su hijo quien empezó a llorar reclamando a su padre. Parecía un bebé.

— Tal vez puedas ir a verle a su casa cuando acaben las clases, ya casi te gradúas. No te preocupes, él te escuchará al menos. No es un muchacho cruel.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco se introdujo en el carruaje para despedir a su novia, precisamente aprovechando que su hijo no había llegado, pero después de unos minutos se preocupó, su hijo no llegaba. Tuvo que dejar ir a su chica sola para ir a buscar a su atolondrado hijo. Le prometió a Lily que se verían durante el verano, que esperara su lechuza.

Definitivamente no se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar en la habitación de su hijo.

o-o-o-o-o

*Lo que le sucedió a Scorpius se menciona en la sig parte del cap, pero los hechos están en Loving Albus, por si se quieren pasear por ahí en el capítulo 6 pero no os lo recomiendo si no les gusta el tema del morbo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Las diferentes caras de Draco Malfoy**

 **pt2**

*Esto es después de los hechos ocurridos en Lovin Albus capítulo 6

No pudo evitar sonreír. Se le vino una idea escabrosa a la cabeza, pero lo primero era su hijo.

Su padre detrás de su macizo escritorio de caoba, Greg sentado junto a Theo y Zabini frente a su padre y su madre, por un lado charlando con Pansy quien prácticamente se le echó a los hombros.

— Draco, amor. —Dijo con un leve acento americano la morena que le abrazó y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios. —Blaise y yo acabamos de llegar de California.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? — Exigió, no de mala manera pero sí exaltado. Ella le miró raro.

— Pues…todavía no vamos a visitar a la madre de Blaise, es una visita sorpresa, así que sólo tus padres…Queríamos ver a nuestro ahijado cuando llegara del colegio.

— Perfecto, se hospedaran aquí y no le dirán a nadie.

— ¿Debido a qué hijo, si se puede saber? —Preguntó su madre.

— Debido a que necesito un plan y una coartada, pero antes necesito que Blaise venga conmigo.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú. Ven. —El moreno se levantó extrañado, miró a su esposa y esta se encogió de hombros, entonces con un poco de más confianza siguió al rubio. Draco cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? — Preguntó el morocho siguiéndolo a través del pasillo que desembocaba en el salón principal, pero ni utilizar ese molesto diminutivo femenino de su segundo nombre le sacó mas nada de la boca. Después subieron las largas y elegantes escaleras y tomaron el pasillo que los llevaba a las habitaciones principales.

— Necesito que cures a mi hijo.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tiene algo? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a San Mungo?

— Necesito a un buen medimago. Iba a llamar a Bernard desde la oficina de mi padre pero te vi ahí, y tú eres el mejor, y es tu ahijado. — Draco miró hacia el suelo, parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero los Malfoy no lloraban así que no podía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cruzó los brazos, hacía eso cuando se ponía serio.

— Merlín quiero matar…Un chico en la escuela. —Draco miró a su amigo con la mirada vidriosa de retener las lágrimas. — Abusó de él, le puso algo en una botella de Vodka y le violó. — Blaise se quedó libido, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y los dejó caer a los lados.

— ¿A Scorpius? ¿Nuestro Scorpius?

Él tenía sus propios hijos, pero Scorpius era como si lo fuera. Su primer contacto con infantes, fue su ahijado. Con él aprendió a sostener bebés y cambiar pañales, también a no fumar en público. Si no fuera por el viñedo de Pansy y Draco en California el estarían en la mansión Malfoy paseando con su ahijado y sus hijos párvulos. Con lo amable que era Scorpius con los niños. Con lo amable que era él con todos. Hasta con los putos elfos, maldita sea.

Se impacientó y se llevó la mano al ceño. Le dolió la cabeza.

— Vale, voy a revisarlo. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada y el rostro oculto por su mano, ahora el que quería llorar era él. Sí alguien le hubiera hecho algo así a alguno de sus hijos…perdería la cabeza. —¿Quién fue? No, no me digas, no sé qué cosa horrible vas a hacerle, no sé en qué mierda vas a arrástralos a todos, te conozco, sólo te pido que lo dejes a él afuera de esto. No quiero que le des un mal ejemplo, él no necesita nada del veneno con el que nosotros crecimos, él no.

— Blaise….

— Sólo prométeme una cosa, Pansy, lo que sea que esa loca vaya a hacer por ti…no quiero que acabe en Azkaban. Tenemos una familia. Una maldita familia. No lo arruinen.

— Ya…

— Los chicos están durmiendo la siesta, si no salgo pronto recuérdale a mi elfo que los revise. —Dijo abriendo la puerta para auscultar a su ahijado.

o-o-o-o-o

Su padre miraba fijamente hacia la ventana en su estudio, dándoles la espalda a todo el grupo. Su madre se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. A su lado Theo subió las piernas en el sofá, no le importaba mucho ensuciar o maltratar el mobiliario Malfoy, estaba muy…no sabía cómo sentirse. Ninguno debía saber cómo sentirse o que decirle. Él tenía dos hijos, Ana de 14 y Ferdinand de 12, él sólo pensar que algo así podía ocurrirle a alguno de sus hijos. Él quemaría el mundo. Greg jugaba nervioso con sus dedos, seguro que pensaba en sus chiquillos de 10 y 8 años, Franky y Dario. Pansy se había puesto a llorar. Sus gemelitos tenían 4 años Honoré y Friederich .

Lucius resopló para después decir, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

— Salgan un momento por favor, me quedaré aquí un rato más…espérenme para la cena.

Los jóvenes salieron, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

Era un crimen de odio, estaba claro. Su padre lo sabía. La marca los perseguía, 25 años después la gente aún los odiaba y eso les llenaba de tristeza, pero su padre nunca dejaría que vieran sus lágrimas, lo sabía mejor que nadie. El orgullo era lo primero en levantarse y lo último en caer para un Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco entró al salón de juegos con sus amigos detrás pero no les había mirado, Pansy simplemente tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para darle apoyo. Estaba trastornada y casi se quedaba muda, ella era la madrina de Scorpius y como Blaise ella había disfrutado profundamente cuidar de Scorpius cuando era niño.

Al principio convivía con Astoria únicamente por Draco pues sus prejuicios por la pureza de la sangre no desaparecieron tras la guerra y por lo tanto chocaba mucho con el corazón bondadoso y suave que tenía la mujer de su mejor amigo con los nacidos de muggles; pero con el tiempo, después de que ella se casara con Blaise se habían hecho amigas pues el moreno era amigo de Astoria desde los primeros años de Hogwarts y sufrió mucho cuando ésta murió lentamente atacada por la enfermedad.

En cierta manera agradecía que empeorara cuando Scorpius entró a Hogwarts, si sólo viéndola en vacaciones el pequeño había salido traumatizado no quería ni imaginar como hubiera sido si Astoria hubiese enfermado antes, pocas cosas son peores que ver a alguien alegre y lleno de energía reducirse a un bulto de huesos con dificultades respiratorias y de control de esfínteres, con dolores internos que a veces no dejaban dormir.

Blaise y Draco se las habían visto negras para alargar la vida de Astoria, e incluso creo cierta brecha entre ambos, los dos estaban al pie del cañón con sus respectivos métodos médicos, uno con su magia blanca y el otro con magia cuya naturaleza incierta se difuminaba en el horizonte y ninguno pudo salvarla de la muerte. Parecía que se culpaban el uno al otro, pero más que nada se culpaban a si mismos y no lograban perdonarse.

Draco se sirvió un trago fuerte y se sentó en el sofá que ocupaba siempre durante las fiestas para leer mientras sus amigos lo observaban.

— Voy a matarle…

— Eso es obvio, pero el asunto es ¿Cómo? — Le preguntó Theo mientras revisaba algunos libros de la biblioteca personal de Lucius, diferentes a los que estaban en la oficina, empezando con la temática. Los de la oficina eran de estrategias de negocios y los del salón de juegos eran de romance.

— Voy a necesitar de tus habilidades Theo y en cuanto a ustedes. — Dijo refiriéndose a Greg y Pansy. —Tengo un par de hechizos que pueden resultar útiles pero necesito que ustedes se pongan en mis manos.

— ¿Dolerá? — Preguntó Greg.

— Sí, pero sólo al principio. —No pensaba mentirle a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando ponían en riesgo la vida, o peor aún, la libertad.

Theo asintió.

— Sólo dinos que hacer. — Pansy acarició su cabello y Draco se dejó hacer como un gatito.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaise entró a la habitación que siempre ocupaban cuando venían de visita. Hacía ya años que habían decidido irse a California para supervisar de cerca el proyecto de Pansy y Draco que era una empresa dedicada a la producción de vino en Napa, California y de pronto sintió como si de ese momento al ahora hubiesen pasado siglos. Estaba cansado. Las heridas de Scorpius tenían diferentes grados de complicación, unos eran golpes, otros, como en el recto, eran desgarres, sinembargo sabía que la herida más profunda estaba en su mente. Blaise había intentado tranquilizarlo y le dejó indicaciones a los elfos para que le dieran pociones tranquilizantes cada ocho horas.

Había estado bajo un miedo, un estrés y una humillación enormes, sí, la humillación podía sonar como cualquier cosa, algo superfluo y vanal, pero para un Malfoy familia cuya razón de vivir consiste en imagen, orgullo y tradición era algo de dimensiones catastróficas.

Decidió dormirse un poco.

Pansy regresó horas después de confabular en la sala de juegos y lo miró mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos de algodón que llevaba. Seguro se los había dado Draco, pues en la sala de juegos hacía algo de frio.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó al ver la expresión seria de Pansy.

— El mes que viene hay un baile de sociedad que dan los Bagnold. —Fue todo lo que dijo, no necesitaba saber más. Ella se desvistió y sacó un camisón de seda color lavanda para dormir.

— ¿No vamos a bajar a cena? —Le preguntó Blaise a su esposa.

— Le pedí a los elfos que subieran la cena, pero si tu quieres puedes bajar, Theo va a quedarse, Greg por otro lado tiene que irse, es hora de abrir el local.

Blaise le abrazó por la espalda cuando ella se acostó.

— No te metas en problemas cabecita de hilo. —Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

— De todos los simpatizantes de la pureza de la sangre me tuve que casar con el que decidió jurar nunca hacer daño.

— Alguien tiene que mantener dar el ejemplo a los hijos. — Dijo el moreno acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

— ¿Cómo está? He ido a verlo, pero está dormido.

— Su cuerpo está bien, sus emociones…tendrá que trabajar en recuperarse. Ellos se abrazaron y Pansy se quedó dormida antes de que llegaran los elfos con la cena.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco se sentó frente al fuego en su habitación con una copa de coñac en la mano. Vio las llama arder, escuchó a la madera tronar, sintió todo el calor. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, porque estaba extrañamente vacío.

— La última vez que te vi haciendo esa cara fue hace más de 25 años. —Le dijo el retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea. Era el retrato de Astoria y parecía preocupada.

Draco levantó la mirada. Había olvidado que estaba ahí. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza…

— Hola amor. —Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza sonriente.

— Estás ocultándome algo.

Él sonrió.

— Lo siento no quiero angustiarte.

— Rompiste conmigo hace un tiempo, no puedes romperme más el corazón. — Dijo ella aún sonriendo. Draco le había contado muchas cosas sobre Lily en aquellos momentos de soledad cuando no podían verse durante las vacaciones anteriores.

— Digamos que han pasado algunas cosas complicadas, pero las solucionaré.

Ella enfocó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Draco siempre ocultaba información cuando era necesario, siempre había sido así, no era por temas de confianza, pero sabía lo bonita que era la ignorancia y se sentó en la silla que estaba pintada junto con ella.

— ¿Quieres charlar un poco?

Draco sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y miró hacia arriba pensando bien en lo que iba a decir. Después sonrió ampliamente.

— Cuéntame sobre tu experimento con las flores de luna llena.

Entonces empezó a hablar, mantenía a Astoria al corriente de todos sus experimentos aunque estaba muerta, el experimento e investigación de flores de luna roja era sobre una extraña planta descubierta en Borneo hace dos años, llevaba su nombre porque sólo abría sus botones durante esa noche y Draco se había obsesionado con ella porque detenía el sangrado interno, que fue el último síntoma que presentó la enfermedad de Astoria.

Astoria siempre sintió una profunda admiración por su esposo, que jamás, ni muerta ella dejó de investigar la cura, no sólo porque la amaba, sino porque su tanto su hijo como sus descendientes ahora estaban en peligro de heredar la enfermedad.

Era tan decidido. Tan cabezota, nunca se rendía, si tan sólo de joven hubiese usado esa inteligencia para huir no hubiese quedado marcado y no se hubiese tenido que conformar con la agotadora vida detrás de los libros de cuentas, sino que se hubiese dedicado a la investigación de pociones curativas, quizá hasta medimago. Pero la sociedad jamás le dio la oportunidad, para muchos seguía siendo un mortifago.

o-o-o-o-o

Theo llegó a su casa en un barrio muggle bastante bonito, las casas eran todas blancas pero los diseños eran muy diferentes, unas eran estilo colonial, otras con estilos neoclásico, otras eran muy modernistas, pero todas eran blancas con amplios jardines sin vallas altas.

Su esposa estaba lavando los trastos de la cena, no le gustaba dejarle a los elfos todo el trabajo a pesar de que esto ponía de nervios a los dos elfos que vivían en aquella casa.

— Hola preciosa. —Le dijo con una sonrisa desde la barra.

Ella volteó a verlo y luego siguió lavando.

— Hasta que te apareces. —Literalmente hablando, claro.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Ella respiró profundo.

— Claro que estoy enojada Theo, tus hijos llegaron a casa muy emocionados porque por fin iban a verte y tú no te apareces en todo el día.

— Lo siento. — Theo se acercó a su esposa y le besó. — Intenté llegar temprano, pero algo bastante grave se atravesó. ¿Y los niños?

— Ana salió y Ferdinand está en su cuarto.

— ¿Salió?

— Sí, la invitó el chico griego.

El chico griego era el hijo de unos empresarios migrantes que llegaron a Inglaterra tras la bancarrota griega, se llamaba Pavlos pero Belle jamás había podido pronunciar su nombre, siempre le salía algo así como Pavulos o Plavos así que le llamaba chico griego.

— Has dejado salir a mi hijita salir con ese atractivo hombre griego ¿Es que no piensas? Se puede propasar con mi bebé. — Dijo fingidamente ofendido. Para ser un muggle Pavlos estaba bastante bien educado y su familia tenía dinero, ergo, no le molestaba para nada que se fijara en ella, además tenía consigo una varita no registrada y su anillo de los Nott funcionaba también como localizador.

— Bueno, hubiera dicho que no, pero ella quería ir y como no estabas tú para defender su honor pues decidí dejarla ir para hacerte enojar cuando regresaras. — Ella terminó de lavar los platos y después le ofreció pudín a Theo. Hoy ha venido Geraldine a hacer la última revisión del manuscrito.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — Preguntó Theo buscando en el refrigerador café frio pues su lengua no aguantaba tomar las cosas calientes así que Belle refrigeraba los tés y los cafés para que Theo los pudiese beber.

— Dijo que había quedado perfecto con los últimos cambios, así que lo llevará a la editorial pasado mañana.

— Ya…se sirvió café y miró a su esposa que limpiaba la mesa.

Belle era contadora publica de profesión, pero nunca había ejercido, actualmente era escritora, se habían conocido en un bar quince años atrás, platicaron mucho, y se habían encamado en el hotel delfín. Entonces ella había decidido huir en la madrugada, dejando a Theo desnudo y ebrio.

Pero siendo como era Theo, quien pasaba siempre de enamorarse de las chicas y que por primera vez estaba tan ebrio como para olvidar que ÉL era el que tenía que huir de madrugada se sorprendió, y se enfadó, porqué nadie dejaba a Theo Nott abandonado en pelotas.

Así que después de una semana la fue a buscar a una librería donde sabía que ella trabajaba y decidió comprar un libro todos los días hasta que ella accedió a salir con él.

Su padre no podía decir nada, estaba en prisión. La familia de ella vivía en Belfast y sabían del carácter serio de su hija, por ello se sorprendieron cuando ella envió invitaciones de boda sólo tres meses después de haberlo conocido. No fue una gran boda y sólo asistió la familia de ella. Él dijo que no tenía familia y que sus amigos no estaban en el país.

No lo dejó aunque él le pidió que sus hijos no llevaran su apellido, por su puesto estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pues sospechaba que se había vuelto la segunda mujer de un magnate o algo parecido pues le había comprado una hermosa residencia que costaba bastantes libras. Lo iba a dejar, hasta que un día, estando en la casa de él, precisamente para pedirle el divorcio, un chico gordinflón salió de la chimenea buscando a Theo.

Ella se asustó tanto que gritó histéricamente hasta que apareció Theo. Theo miró a Belle, quien estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, después miró al gordinflón y suspiró. Le dio un pastel a Greg y procedió a explicarle que era un mago y le contó del mundo fantástico de donde provenía, y entonces ella le entendió, y entendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que aunque la casa de él fuera lujosa no tenía luz eléctrica, el que se alumbrara con velas para escribir con plumas de ave, y que en casa siempre vistiera como si hubiese salido de la edad media con largas túnicas.

Después arregló asuntos con el gordinflón, estando ambos en la cama le contó porque no quería que su bebé llevara su apellido. Le dijo que era por su seguridad y por la de su bebé, ya que él no era muy querido en el mundo mágico por los crímenes de sus familiares y amigos, también fue honesto al decirle en qué consistía su trabajo y que entendía perfectamente sí ya no quería ser su esposa, pero le rogó que no le alejara de su hijo nonato, que le daría todo el dinero del mundo si quería.

Pero ella no quería nada de eso. Ella sólo quería lo que ya le estaba dando. Honestidad.

Al principio se sentía triste de llevar esa vida pues él dejó de vivir con ella cuando sus dos bebés entraron al jardín de infantes, pero luego le vio los pros, casi nunca discutían, él era un proveedor muy cumplido e iba a ver a su bebé todas las tardes hasta que anochecía y le había dado dos elfos domésticos para que ella no se viera presionada por ser madre y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Todo era una maldita y deliciosamente sexual miel sobre hojuelas. Era una especie de matrimonio abierto, porque él le había dado permiso de salir con alguien más siempre y cuando no lo metiera a su casa por respeto a los niños y a los elfos, pero ella nunca buscó a alguien más y es que con Theo tenía salidas al cine, ropa bonita y sexo dos o tres días a la semana. No quería nada más. No quería a nadie más porque además era endemoniadamente carismático y misterioso.

Conoció a sus amigos, Greg y Millicent, quienes se casaron un año más tarde, fue a la primera boda mágica a la que asistió. En ella platicó con Draco y Astoria quienes llevaban un matrimonio de pocos años pero que a Belle siempre le pareció rara porque él era francamente machista, ella no trabajaba y parecía una muñeca de adorno mientras él la paseaba del brazo de un lado a otro saludando a la gente. Sabía que no debía juzgarla y Theo le dijo que no le agradaba que juzgara a mujeres como Astoria porque sí Theo se hubiera casado con ella bajo la ley mágica posiblemente ella hubiese sido relegada a asumir el mismo papel, entonces le contó de las largas tradiciones patriarcales a las que estaban sujetas las familias a las que él llamaba "parte de los sagrados veintiocho" de las que tanto Greg, Draco y Theo formaban parte.

Blaise, el único chico de color del grupo era medimago, y había estudiado en Italia, era tranquilo, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona muy fastidiosa. En cuanto a Pansy, como última heredera de los Parkinson tenía el deber de trabajar y con su abollada fortuna conseguir sacar a su apellido del lodo, era una mujer enérgica y un tanto loca, además de que parecía muy cariñosa con los hombres, especialmente con Draco y al parecer eso a Astoria no le molestaba.

En una reunión le preguntó porqué y la castaña pareció haberse dado cuenta apenas de que su esposo y la chica estaban bailando tango apasionadamente, después se rio.

— Él no haría eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

— Para los magos educados como nosotros es más fácil matar a una persona que deshonrar los votos matrimoniales. Además, Pansy está loquita por Blaise.

Belle le miró extrañada.

— ¿Blaise? pero si Blaise no le habla casi. Y ella tampoco no le habla a Blaise.

— Porque ninguno está listo, se gustan, pero ambos están enfocados en su carrera profesional, el amor es maravilloso, pero Pansy y Blaise tienen demasiadas preocupaciones propias como para preocuparse por un romance, sin embargo estoy segura de que cuando los dos estén listos habrá una nueva boda.

Astoria apenas vivió lo suficiente para ver la boda de su mejor amigo 10 años después pero no para ver a sus bebés unos preciosos gemelitos color café con leche.

El día de la muerte de Astoria conoció muchas caras diferentes de Theo y de los amigos de su esposo.

Blaise se había casado para darle una alegría tres días después la castaña murió. Ese día llovió a cantaros.

Pansy también era amiga de Astoria aunque a lo lejos no parecía serlo tanto pues siempre mantenía la distancia por ideas políticas salió al jardín y se puso a llorar bajo la lluvia como si se le hubiese muerto una hermana, con alaridos que destrozaban el alma, llenando su vestido y sus hermosos tacones de lod.

Belle no sabía bien que hacer. Blaise parecía ido y Draco se había encerrado en su dolor destrozando la habitación, arrojando sillas y adornos. Theo se había ido a cuidar a Scorpius, quien se había asustado al ver a su padre así, Millicent había hecho lo mismo con los suyos y con los propios y los señores Malfoy salieron a hacer todos los preparativos para el funeral.

Gregory, lloroso, tan torpe y tan inocente como sólo él lo podía ser, avanzó lentamente bajo la lluvia. Se sacó su saco y se lo puso en los hombros a su amiga, tirada de rodillas esperando con ella bajo la lluvia.

Belle sólo pudo ir a la cocina y preparar chocolate caliente. No sabía bien como interactuar en ese mundo, los elfos de la mansión Malfoy casi se arrancaron las orejas al ver a una invitada preparando bocadillos asustándose mucho cuando al mover el agua de una parrilla se la tiró encima. Los Malfoy apenas le toleraban por ser esposa de Theo pero Pansy ni siquiera le hablaba, ¿Cómo decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor?

Cuando regresó a la salita donde estaban Blaise y Draco. A ambos les sirvió chocolate. Ninguno de los dos lo tocó. Entonces Greg entró con Pansy en brazos, y la depositó en uno de los sofás, ambos temblaban de frio y Belle le ofreció Chocolate a Greg, él tomó uno y se lo llevó a Pansy.

Ella permaneció así unos minutos más hasta que Greg se levantó y le pidió a Belle que llevara a Pansy a tomar una ducha pues se enfermaría. Belle fue hasta la chica y le obligó a levantarse.

Estuvieron en casa de los Malfoy por cerca de una semana, y todos parecían estar en estado zombie, Greg, Millicent y Belle se encargaron de todo durante esa semana pues Theo ayudaba al señor Malfoy con los asuntos de la empresa y tanto Blaise, Pansy y Draco no se veían bien. Cuando todo acabó estando a punto de irse. Pansy la sujetó del brazo, miraba apenada hacia el suelo.

— Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. —Dijo bajito.

— De nada.

Theo abrazó a Pansy y tras un beso en ambas mejillas el matrimonio Nott se retiró de la casa.

— Cuida de Draco cabecita de hilo. —Le dijo cariñoso.


	13. Chapter 13

Drapple y le Shadow maker

Lily recibió la primera lechuza del verano después de una semana. Casi pensó que no iba a llegar pues durante los otros periodos de vacaciones Draco no había sido ni tardo ni perezoso para enviar sus lechuzas y quedar.

Cuando llegó al hotel por su cuenta Draco estaba mirando hacia la ciudad desde el enorme ventanal. Le gustaba hacer eso, se sentía enorme y todo lo demás era pequeño, a su disposición. Normalmente calculaba fríamente cómo conquistar el mundo sin derramar una gota de sangre, pero en ese momento estaba diferente. Había una tormenta tras sus ojos, también había ojeras debajo de ellos. Mudo y ausente sostenía un vaso medio lleno con un líquido ambarino verdoso. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica pero cuando volteó a verla le sonrió y le dio un besito dejándole un sabor a refresco de manzana verde en los labios.

Drapple. Un producto de la casa Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco le decía que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y Lily a veces no sabía si creerle, habían pasado cerca de tres semanas y sólo se habían visto cuatro veces. Sabía que trabajaba mucho, pero siempre lo había hecho y de alguna forma se las arreglaba para verla ¿Acaso ya no la quería?

Lily se miró al espejo, estaba preciosa. ¿Sería eso suficiente para Draco? Ya estaban a mitad de las vacaciones y él la iba a llevar al teatro y después al hotel. Pero estaba preocupada. Su Draco ya no era el mismo de siempre.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba exhausto pero el fin justificaba el cansancio. Sonrió al ver a Greg volver a su forma original.

Eso fue extraño. Le dijo el grandulón en medio del circulo blanco hecho de ceniza de freno.

Bueno, al menos tu puedes volver a ser tú con todo y ropa. Se quejó Pansy quien pocos minutos antes había vuelto su cuerpo a la normalidad. Ella llevaba sólo una sábana encima, pero ninguno de los chicos lo tomaba en cuenta. Años atrás ella se había vuelto sólo otro de los chicos. Draco supuso que era porque eran casi hermanos.

Theo se observaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Su aspecto era bueno, Theo era un metamorfomago (no registrado por supuesto) se veía joven e incluso frágil. Estaba claro que iba a caer. Por lo menos Draco caería.

— Quítame los ojos de encima rubio. Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Draco se rio.

— Lo siento.

— ¡AMO DRACO! ¡AMO DRACO! —Gritó una elfina desesperado apareciendo de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede Mer? —Preguntó recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo.

— Venga por favor. El joven amo Scorpius no respira. —A Draco se le bajaron los colores del rostro

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Dónde está?

— En la piscina, le he sacado Gona del agua, el señor Zabini ya está con él.

Draco tomó a la elfina de los hombros y le pidió que le llevara. La aparición en la casa no estaba permitida ni siquiera para él. Mer asintió y se aparecieron juntos frente a la piscina. Como dijo la elfina su Zabini estaba ahí presionando el pecho de su hijo al tiempo que recitaba un cantico en latín. A su lado una estaba Gona, una de las elfinas encargada de los jardines retorciendo sus orejas.

— Gona hizo todo lo que pudo amo. Gona no sabe cómo el joven amo llegó hasta la piscina. —Draco la quitó de en medio y se acercó a su hijo. Puso las manos sobre las de Blaise, ambos se miraron y asintieron. Comenzaron a cantar la misma letanía en latín mientras presionaban el pecho de Scorpius, algo brilló en el pecho de este, como si tuviera una luz por dentro, se dibujaron sus pulmones bajo la piel con esta luz que subió por su garganta y de pronto Scorpius abrió los ojos y apartó a todos para echarse de lado y comenzar a toser y a echar fuera toda el agua que llevaba dentro. Sus pulmones pedían aire y Scorpius apenas y pudo tomarlo cuando su padre lo estrujó contra su pecho.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Tú, idiota, entre todas las cosas. —Entonces Scorpius rompió a llorar dándose cuenta de que su padre también lo hacía.

Al poco tiempo los demás también llegaron.

— Querido ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Pansy todavía envuelta en sabana mientras acogía a su marido en sus brazos. Éste respiraba pesado y miraba fijamente a su ahijado agonizante y lloroso retorciéndose en los brazos de su padre preguntando porqué lo habían sacado. Su mirada se oscureció. Sacó su varita y le desmayó. Todos se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada. Estaba claro que Blaise no estaba para hacerse de palabras con nadie. Dio indicaciones a los elfos de que llevaran a Scorpius a su habitación, que le cambiaran las ropas y lo acostasen.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado no sabían si mirarse los unos a los otros. Había demasiadas emociones que dominar dentro de ellos mismos. Desgraciados los Slytherin, aún entre los suyos, aún entre hermanos, aunque se hayan visto ya en el borde de la locura debían mantener sus emociones a raya, ahora más que nunca.

Blaise se sentó en un camastro y Pansy se sentó a su lado. Después de un rato Greg habló.

— Sabíamos que podía pasar…no sería el primero. Es común en este tipo de víctimas, sobre todo en los varones.

Draco desde el suelo negó con la cabeza. Abrazó sus rodillas, todavía no se había podido dominar a sí mismo.

— No fue eso. Los elfos mezclan una poción tranquilizante leve en todas sus comidas. Hemos estado vigilándolo desde entonces. No tiene sentido que a estas alturas…

— Draco para el estrés postraumático no existe tiempo suficiente. Lo sabes bien, maldita sea. —Gritó Blaise callándolo mientras se clavaba las uñas en las rodillas.

— Pero tiene razón Blaise, algo ocurrió, hace nada fui a verlo, estaba bien y ya hace varios días que incrementamos su tiempo a solas, si hubiese querido hacerlo oportunidades no le faltaron ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? no tiene sentido. —Le discutió Theo.

— El cerebro humano no siempre tiene lógica Theo.

— Como sea voy a verle. Tal vez haya algo en su cuarto que me dé una pista de qué sucedió. —Draco se levantó y Greg, como siempre fue tras él.

Theo, Blaise y Pansy los miraron a lo lejos. Eran tan cercanos los cinco, sobre todo Draco y Blaise, más que nada por Astoria y a la vez había cierta distancia entre ellos, pero no eran como Draco y Greg. No era como si no fueran importantes para Draco, claro que no, Draco daría la vida por cada uno de ellos y viceversa, pero sucedió algo durante la guerra que los había unido más de lo nunca lo estarían con otra persona. Algo extrañamente mudo y etéreo que siempre estaría ahí.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco entró en el cuarto de su hijo, ya en cama seco y cobijado se sentó en la cama y acarició su rostro. Greg se quedó en la entrada, al más puro estilo guardaespaldas para darles espacio.

— Es increíble que la primera persona a la que voy a matar sea un chiquillo que apenas comienza a vivir.

— Es joven pero su alma está torcida no hay nada que hacer Draco, su crimen ha sido atroz.

— ¿Me mirará mi hijo con los mismos ojos?

— Draco, nuestros padres asesinaron y torturaron gente…y la verdad no creo que les quiera menos por ello. —Draco sonrió. Greg tenía razón, el problema era que la personalidad de Scorpius no era ni mínimamente parecida a la suya, se le crio entre cojines y algodones, su corazón era blando. Por primera vez lamentó haberle hecho caso a Astoria con respecto a la educación de su hijo.

— Amo a mi hijo. —Dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo. Se levantó y justo cuando iba cruzando la habitación para salir vio un papel tirado en la alfombra. Un pergamino arrugado con sólo un par de líneas, apenas lo leyó supo por qué su hijo había hecho lo que hizo. Una furia descontrolada lo invadió.

— Greg, olvida el baile. Quiero a ese cabrón muerto ya. — Dijo saliendo con grandes zancadas de la habitación. Es viernes, él va a ese bar todos los viernes.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¡AHORA!

— Pero es riesgoso…

— No me importa. Ve y dile a los otros.

Bajó enojado hasta el despacho de su padre quien estaba llenando un enorme libro de cuentas.

— Voy a salir con los chicos.

— ¿No estás muy grande para pedir permiso?

— Voy a hacerlo esta noche, si nos atrapan cuida de mi hijo.

Lucius sonrió mientras seguía escribiendo.

— Hijo, soy perfectamente consciente de que los Auroes no podrán vencerlos a todos juntos, ya no son adolescentes y puede que Theo o tú no sean los magos más poderosos, pero son los más inteligentes y rastreros. Venga a mi nieto.

— Lo haremos padre.

Lucius lo miró con los ojos brillantes y puso la pluma junto al tintero para después juntar ambas manos y cruzar los dedos.

— Ve con cuidado. Los hechizos de detección de magia negra del ministerio se acaban de renovar la semana pasada en el área de Londres.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Quién crees que financió el proyecto? No iba a dejar que alguien le hiciera daño a Scorpius mientras viviese en esa ciudad.

o-o-o-o-o

La familia Torres estaba dedicada al cien por ciento a los negocios de importación. Habían salido del país con la subida al poder de Chávez en 1999 pues si bien no les interesaba que sucedía en el mundo muggle, el tipo de ideología de Chávez les olía pobreza a largo plazo.

Con inseguridad la familia había decidió emigrar a la capital del país con el que más negociaban. Inglaterra.

Buena decisión el gobierno de Chavez se volvió de lo más represivo y perjudicial para el comercio, el patriarca de la familia Torres no volvió a pisar su tierra pues tras la muerte de Chávez en el 2013 las cosas se fueron aún más a pique, Maduro era igual o más loco que él y tenía a su pueblo sumido en una miseria que conmovía al resto del mundo e incluso comenzaron a presentarse casos de robos a mano armada por parte de muggles a miembros de comunidad mágica.

Con esto los cuatro hermanos Torres nacieron y crecieron entre Inglaterra y Sudamérica aprendiendo el español como lengua materna. Los tres mayores ya se dedicaban a los negocios, el menor, Alex se acaba de graduar y él quería dedicarse a la política.

En ese momento se preparaba para salir, la noche era joven y le faltaba menos de una semana para entrar a clases en la universidad mágica. Se veía al espejo, se rotaba un poco y sonreía hacia su reflejo. Era buen mozo. De rizos castaños con la piel apiñonada que se bronceaba cada que viajaba a Brasil y con dos enormes ojos verdes. Tenía la nariz perfecta, su mayor orgullo, recta y masculina como la de su padre.

Cuando salió de su casa miró extrañado al árbol que estaba enfrente, había un montón de mariposas amarillas en él. Le pareció extraño pero siguió con su camino, había un antro inusualmente lujoso al que iba cada que decidía salir para levantar las faldas de una que otra mujer.

Una vida pacífica y sencilla. Tomó un taxi y éste le llevó hasta el sitio.

No se dio cuenta de que algunas mariposas le seguían.

Cuando bajó del taxi llegó a su destino fue recibido con por un joven de enormes proporciones que abrió su puerta y le dijo "Buenas noches".

El lugar olía a cigarro y tenía la música muy alta. Él iba a ligar nada más. No le interesaba que fueran muggles, con tal de llevarse a alguien a la cama.

Una chica pequeña le llamó la atención.

Estaba ahí como una princesa bebiendo una bebida de color azul eléctrico en la barra. Llevaba un vestido minúsculo color plateado con zapatos a juego y algunas joyas de plata con esmeraldas. La chica llevaba el cabello largo y ondulado, cabello negro y brillante. Ojos negros como pozos que lo repasaron de arriba abajo. La chica le sonrió tras haberlo escaneado. Eso le gustó, la chica se veía dispuesta. Le gustaban las chicas dispuestas, tenían poca vergüenza, lo que en conclusión significaba que eran sucias en la cama.

Se dirigió a la barra con seguridad, la misma con la que ella lo esperaba. Se sonrieron.

— Alex Torres. —Dijo presentándose después de ofrecerle un saludo de mano. Ella miró su mano y sonrió como si todo lo encontrara muy divertido.

— Galatea. —Le respondió recibiendo el saludo.

— ¿Sólo Galatea? — El alzó su ceja entre extrañado y divertido.

— Sólo esta noche. — Le dijo terminando su copa. Alex sintió un flechazo.

o-o-o-o-o

— Repíteme que hacemos aquí. ¿No se supone que vamos a hacer algo absolutamente terrible? —Le dijo irritado el moreno al rubio mientras éste colocaba una botella de whiskey en la cesta. Estaban en el callejón Diagon, en Melanie´s, una tienda de cocina gourmet que tenía una enorme selección de vinos y licores.

Draco le sonrió.

— Te lo dije, necesitaba una coartada. —Tomó otra botella. —¿Has probado esta?

— Ni siquiera te gusta el whiskey.

o-o-o-o-o

Alex no era un tipo decente así que no le importó estar en un taxi. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Galatea mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su diminuto vestido. Le gustaba como ella gemía y suspiraba. Era una completa desvergonzada.

o-o-o-o-o

— Deberías llevarle algo a Pansy. —Dijo tomando tres bolsas de botana hecha a base de cacahuate y colocándolas frente a la cajera quién miró a Blaise dirigiéndole una cortés sonrisa.

— Tu padre es alérgico al maní.

— A él le llevo pasitas cubiertas de chocolate.

— Es MUCHA azúcar para un mago de su edad.

— Tiene sesenta y siete años Blaise, comenzará a preocuparse por el azúcar cuando llegué a los 100 o 115 años.

— Lo digo por su peso.

— ¿Estás llamando a mi padre gordo? —Se fingió ofendido pues su padre seguía siendo tan esbelto como siempre.

o-o-o-o-o

Galatea se desnudó dejando caer el pequeño vestido plateado al suelo. Alex sentado en la cama disfrutaba de la vista no podía evitar sonreír atontado tanto por la belleza como por el alcohol. Se había sacado la lotería con aquella chica. Llevaba sólo unas pequeñas pantaletas color verde. Ella se sentó de rodillas sobre su regazo colocando sus piernas en ambos lados y dejó que el chico le pasara las manos encima. Dejándose hacer pero sin quedarse quieta ella también procedió a quitarle la ropa.

Se acariciaban y de decían cosas sucias al oído. Alex estaba muy distraído como para prestar atención a su alrededor. No vio como el vestido de la chica comenzó a convertirse en un montón de partículas de polvo ni como unas cuantas mariposas se pegaron a su ventana.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco había arrastrado a Blaise a una joyería con la excusa de buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre, aunque el moreno no se vio tan amargado como en la tienda de alimentos pues también se acercaba su aniversario con Pansy y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, cada uno miraba por su lado y si algo les gustaba acudían al otro para pedir segunda opinión.

Blaise vio algo lindo para Pansy, un pequeño anillo de platino con algunos brillantes, nada muy vistoso, a Pansy no le gustaba saturarse. Le gustaban las cosas sencillas pero elegantes. Se acercó a Draco a quién ya le estaban mostrando unos anillos de compromiso.

Blaise se extrañó y se quedó parado en silencio a unos metros. Draco dio su aprobación y pidió uno de los anillos en su medida y otro en una mucho más pequeña. Imposible que fuera la de Narcissa.

También pidió cadenas de platino.

o-o-o-o-o

Se le hizo extraño que estuviera estrecha, pero eso ya no le importaba porque se estaba preocupando por su propio placer. Galatea estaba ahí, montándolo y él gozaba a lo grande ignorante de que los gemidos eran falsos o de que estaban generados más por la incomodidad y el dolor que otra cosa, pero sobre todo de que ella estaba casi completamente seca.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Cuándo estarán listos? — Preguntó mientras firmaba el cheque.

— Puede recogerlos el martes. — Le respondió la encargada mientras le entregaba una gargantilla con motivos de serpiente muy Slytherin.

— Gracias. —Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta topándose con un muy serio Blaise.

— ¿Le gustó algo señor Zabini? —Preguntó la encargada con una sonrisa. Blaise dijo que ya había pagado mostrando una bolsita blanca. La mujer asintió y dio las gracias por la compra. Ambos hombres salieron del lugar con pequeñas bolsitas blancas estampadas con el nombre de la joyería y las de la tienda de comida. Caminaron juntos incómodamente durante un largo tramo hasta que Draco se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir Blaise?

— Debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta. — Agregó enojado el morocho. —Draco le miró indignado.

— Estoy siguiendo adelante con mi vida. No tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie.

— ¿Anillos de compromiso? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Cuánto hace que estás saliendo con esa persona?

— Poco menos del año, pero…no es como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio ya. Estoy esperando el momento adecuado, tal vez dentro de un año o dos. Es sólo que me han gustado y me ha nacido comprarlos ahora.

— ¿Tiene nombre? —Draco le miró de arriba abajo y luego miró hacia otro lado.

— Tiene uno, pero me gustaría guardármelo.

— Esa no es una respuesta.

— Es la única que voy a darte.

— ¿Es una muggle?

— ¿Qué? NO… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

— Bueno, no se me ocurre otra razón para que la ocultes. Tu padre casi se muere cuando Theo llevó a Belle por primera vez a la casa.

o-o-o-o-o

Alex se sentía morir, el placer era demasiado y después sintió que Galatea comenzaba a asfixiarlo y a montarlo más duro, eso le daba placer. Alex amaba la asfixia erótica. Galatea dejó de gemir falsamente y de un momento a otro sonrió de manera perversa. Después Alex gritó.

Mientras se regodeaba en su placer sintió que algo se le encajaba en el pene, como si le hubiesen clavado espinas. Gritó porque Galatea había dejado en paz su cuello, y luego se levantó provocándole uno de los mayores dolores en la vida a Alex, se lo estaba arrancando, literalmente. Alex sintió algo caliente en su vientre, se llevó las manos a su pene no estaba ahí, no del todo, levantó la mano y vio sangre, su pene… ¡SU MALDITO PENE!

Después miró a Galatea que no quitaba esa maldita sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó por la voz entre cortada. Ella se rio y abrió ligeramente las piernas de donde manaba sangre cayendo un pedazo de carne manchando la cama.

— La última persona a la que te follaras por el resto de tu vida.

— Pero no te queda mucha. —Dijo la voz de un hombre proveniente de una de las esquinas detrás de ellos, lo que no tenía sentido porque la cama estaba pegada a la pared. Alex levantó la mirada aterrado y se encontró con un hombre que parecía hecho de tierra. Era polvo y aire. Alex gritó aterrado y de repente el hombre se volvió neblina cubriendo la cama.

Galatea se bajó de ella y tomó su verdadera forma. Lo último que vio Alex Torres fue a esa pequeña mujer convertirse en un hombre, un hombre maduro que hizo un hechizo que formó una circulo en el suelo y que luego recitó una letanía en francés. El polvo cubrió su cara y no pudo ver más.

Gritó, gritó mucho antes de que iniciara el verdadero dolor.

o-o-o-o-o

Los aurores del ministerio estaban relativamente aburridos. No tenían mucho trabajo, el mundo se manejaba en una relativa paz. Por eso, cuando sonaron las alarmas de los hechizos de detección el auror Patterson casi se tiró el café encima.

Leonidas Craig, uno de los cuatro aurores Ravenclaw de la orden guarda fue a avisarle a su jefe que las alarmas habían saltado.

— Jefe, el sensor ha saltado en una propiedad de la familia Torres.

Minutos después Harry Potter, rodeado de sus hombres se dirigió al atrio para aparecerse en la escena donde el crimen ese estaba perpetrando.

o-o-o-o-o

Están aquí. Están afuera tratando de pasar mis barreras, son diez. Dijo una mariposa parándose en el hombro de Theo quien estaba finalizando su letanía. Se trasformó otra vez en Galatea y sonrió.

Déjalos pasar, está listo.

Torres gritó aún más cuando sintió que le estaban atravesando con agujas afiladas. Desde fuera todo estaba precioso.

Galatea se rió a carcajadas cuando escuchó:

— ¡DETENTE AHÍ!

o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Había un chico retorciéndose en la cama y gritando como desesperando.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente! —Gritó el jefe de aurores.

— El grandísimo Harry Potter…Un gusto conocerlo señor.

— ¡DETENTE TE DIJE! ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

— Lo que se merece por traidor. NADIE TRAICIONA A MI MAESTRO. —Gritó con teatralidad.

Uno de los aurores atacó inmediatamente, el chico en el capullo de polvo estaba a punto de morir, pero su varita se estrelló contra una barrera, había una jodida barrera entre ellos y la mujer que se rió como desquiciada.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Harry aporreando la barrera. Tenía que salvar a ese chico.

— ¿Qué quiero? —La mujer desnuda se acercó a él colocando las manos sobre la barrera haciéndola visible por unos segundos. — Yo no quiero nada, sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes de mi señor.

— ¿Quién es tu señor? —Preguntó mientras dos de sus aurores guarda trataban de romper las barreras. Estaban por lograrlo, necesitaban tiempo. Pero el chico no lo tenía, de un momento al otro el chico dejó de gritar y de moverse y la mujer sonrió.

— Mi deber está hecho. — Dijo moviendo la mano, el polvo regresó a ella convirtiéndose en su vestido y esto no lo sabían los aurores, pero el vestido que antes era plateado ahora era rojo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, el cadáver ahora era visible, estaba desollado y deshidratado. ¡LE HABÍAN ARRANCADO LA PIEL Y DRENADO LA SANGRE, JODER! Harry arremetió contra la barrera con fuerza, pero esta ni siquiera se movió sacándole otra carcajada a la mujer.

— Escúcheme bien Harry Potter, deberá tener a sus hombres alerta de ahora en adelante, no sé cómo, ni se cuándo, pero mi señor va a romper a pedazos todo por lo que usted ha luchado. — Dijo poniéndose los zapatos y tomando el resto de sus pertenencias tranquilamente mientras los aurores seguían hechizando la barrera.

— ¿QUIÉN ES TU SEÑOR?

Galatea tomó un lápiz labial de su cartera y subió a la cama. Rayó sobre la pared.

"SHADOW MAKER"

El fabricante de sombras.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa a Harry y salió por ventana siendo llevada por una alfombra de mariposas amarillas. Dejando impactados y encerrados a los aurores.

o-o-o-o-o

— Eso ha estado de más. —Se escuchó la voz de Gregory. —¿Quieres que empiecen a buscar por ahí?

— Prefiero que busquen una sombra a que busquen entre los ex convictos Greg. —Le dijo Galatea transformándose de nuevo en Theo.

— A mí me ha parecido un buen toque lo de la pared. Tal vez el señor tenebroso lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sido una mujer coqueta.

— Están como una cabra. — Se quejó de nuevo el vestido.

o-o-o-o-o

— Traje vino. —Dijo Draco cuando entró al comedor. Ahí ya se encontraban sentados sus padres y sus amigos.

Theo alzó la mano para coger la botella.

— ¿Una noche larga?

— Pero muy productiva. —Dijo el castaño mirando a Scorpius con una gran sonrisa.

Scorpius no sabía ni a que venía, pero Theo tenía una sonrisa pegajosa así que se la devolvió.

— Muy bien. —Dijo sentándose. —Papá, no lo creerás jamás, pero Blaise dijo que estabas engordando.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —Y todos se empezaron a reír.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Reviews** :

Christince C: Espero que te haya gustado mucho Christine, gracias por tu review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ocultando Información**

El domingo antes de entrar a Hogwarts los Potter estaban de visita en la madriguera, Harry estaba tranquilo, había una comida familiar en la que estaban invitados también los aurores guarda del turno y los que no estaban en servicio, normalmente no iban a la madriguera, a Harry le gustaba la privacidad pero era cumpleaños de uno de sus hombres y Molly ofreció la casa. Para Harry todo iba muy bien hasta que pasó su mirada por Lily, estaba ausente y cuando parecía estar en su centro parecía ansiosa.

Ginny intentó hablar con ella, pero Lily simplemente le dijo que esta estaba preocupada porque había discutido con sus amigas la última vez que salieron, cosa que era una completa mentira porque en la actualidad Thomas era su único amigo.

Ginny le dijo que no se preocupara, que a veces los amigos se pelean, que lo viera en su padre y el tío Ron que habían tenido peleas muy fuertes durante su época de estudiantes. Como fuera Lily se las arregló para alejarse de su madre.

Merlín, se sentía tan mal y es que había hecho algo estúpido y horrible.

Tres semanas atrás, sintiéndose desplazada por Draco hizo, o más bien dejó pasar un detalle minúsculo y a la vez enorme. Después de haber hecho el amor con un distraído y ausente Draco fue a tirar el preservativo aprovechando que tenía que ir a tomar un baño notó que el preservativo estaba goteando. Lo revisó y notó que estaba roto.

— Joder. — Había murmurado en el baño y se planteó seriamente regresar a la habitación y comentarle lo sucedido, tomar medidas como tomar una poción de emergencia o una pastilla, lo que fuera. Y de pronto se encontró con una emoción dentro de ella que no reconocía.

¿Egoísmo? ¿Alivio? Ella no sabía que era aquello que sentía, pero un pensamiento que en ese momento le pareció la idea más genial del mundo atravesó su mente.

"Así él se quedará conmigo"

Ahora tres semanas después ella se sentía nefasta, ella era nefasta no cabía duda y estúpida, porque la inseguridad le llevó a tomar la decisión de no decir nada y ahora que llevaba una semana de retraso cuando ella era una chica super puntual lo único en que podía pensar era en irse a ahogar al rio o dejar que un animal de Hagrid se la comiera.

Es que no le importaría tragarse un bote entero de veneno para que nunca nadie se enterara, sobre todo porque después de ese día Draco le volvió a dar una vuelta de tuerca a todo. Ya no estaba tenso, ni callado y había vuelto a ser cariñoso y atento. Le pidió disculpas pues sabía que la había dejado de lado un poco y dijo que todo se debía a un proyecto de la empresa Malfoy, que agosto fue un mes importante para la empresa por varios contratos de expansión y que incluso iba a tener que viajar en octubre a Alemania para firmar un par de contratos y de ahí se iba a ir corriendo a California pues también tenía que firmar unos documentos para la empresa vinícola que tenía con su amiga Pansy.

Ahí notó dos cosas:

1.- Draco amaba tanto los negocios como a las pociones.

2.- Ella era una completa estúpida.

— Joder. — Dijo esta vez en voz alta cuando ya era tarde, estaba en su cama y a la mañana siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a Kings Cross. Igual y sólo era una falsa alarma y se había retrasado por el estrés o algo, o tenía uno de esos famosos quistes. La verdad prefería cualquier cosa a la opción que rondaba su cabeza.

Como a media noche, ella sin poder dormir bajó a la cocina a ver si había sobrado algo de la cena, no pudo evitar ver con cierto orgullo que su padre estaba revisando unos documentos en la mesa de la cocina.

— Hola papi. — Dijo ella con su voz más tierna.

Su padre volteó sorprendido y luego le sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces despierta todavía? Mañana tienes un largo viaje que hacer.

— Lo sé, pero me dio hambre. — Harry le sonrió. Podría haber heredado la estatura baja de los Potter, pero tenía el estómago de una Weasley — ¿Qué haces?

— Revisando un caso. — Dijo con tono cansado. — Le he estado dando vueltas y sólo me he topado con una pared, con muchas paredes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Su padre la miró con cierta desconfianza. No debería de decirle nada sobre sus misiones a su hija, pero después pensó que tal vez ella podría saber algo del chico, al parecer su familia no estaba muy unida y no le prestaban atención al chico, mucho menos cuando él se mudó a vivir por su cuenta y también había perdido contacto con sus compañeros apenas salió de Hogwarts, y nadie tenía ni idea quién podría ser el Shadow maker. Lily era popular, ella podía saber algo, aunque fuera pequeño.

— Sólo promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

— Prometido.

— Lo digo en serio, no quiero a nadie en Hogwarts hablando de eso.

— Ya dije que sí. Anda, cuéntame.

— Está bien, es sólo que hace un par de semanas cuando me llegó la misión de última hora, asesinaron a alguien con magia negra. Era un chico que acaba de salir de Hogwarts.

Lily se puso muy seria.

— ¿Un recién graduado? ¿Quién era?

— Al parecer era un compañero de Albus, Alex Torres. Estoy pensando en ir a preguntarle sobre él. — Ella sacó un resoplido de risa.

— Papá, a veces puedes ser tan insensible con respecto Albus, sé que a veces parece que no tiene corazón, pero lo tiene.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que si hubiera una fila de gente que tuviera motivos para hacerle daño a Alex Torres, Albus sería el primero en una larga lista de gente que incluye alumnos de las cuatro casas.

— ¿Tenía mala relación con los estudiantes?

— Era un acosador. Siempre le hacía cosas muy malas a la gente, y el único que le soportaba era Scorpius Malfoy, pero no creas que eran muy amigos tampoco, sólo lo aguantaba porque quería apartarse de Albus.

— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente entre ellos? Me refiero a Scorpius y a Albus.

— Albus se le confesó y la amistad se fue al hoyo. En cuanto dijo esto Lily notó que su padre se tensaba.

— Ohh vamos, no me digas que no sabías.

— Sí sabía, pero no sabía que Albus lo sabía…

— Ellos siempre lo saben, sólo se engañan a sí mismos. No sé qué mosco le picó a Scorpius, pero al final, entre que Scorpius le ignoraba y los abusos de Torres no me extraña que se haya querido ir de Hogwarts, la vida ahí era lo más parecido al infierno para Albus.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada? Es decir, no nos agrada mucho la idea, pero somos su familia. — Lo íbamos a aceptar de todos modos, aún si su primer amor fuera un Malfoy, lo único que queremos su madre y yo es que los tres sean felices con quienes ustedes quieran de verdad. — Lily no creía que eso fuera cierto, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente se levantó a servirse un bocadillo.

— Albus no confía nadie. — Dijo ella sirviéndose algo de leche y galletas. — Albus puede admirarte y quererte, pero no confía en ti, o en mamá, en James o en mí, siempre fue diferente. El único en quién confió fue en Scorpius y él le dio la espalda, creo que esas son heridas muy traumáticas y difíciles de sanar.

— Entonces, el que haya querido irse al mundo muggle…

— No sé porque se fue al mundo muggle. — Le interrumpió. — Pero lo que sí sé es que tal vez mi hermano necesite todo ese tiempo para sanar. Volverá en navidades, para entonces tal vez esté más calmado y quizá nos hablará sobre Scorpius, y aunque le moleste un poco tienes razón, si quieres saber un poco más de Torres no estaría de más que fueras a hablar con él a Londres. A fin y al cabo tú vas al ministerio todos los días.

— Tienes razón, quiero hablarle, hablar bien. Y aunque no quiero molestar a Albus, lo de Torres es urgente, al parecer todo se debió a que el chico le dio la espalda a un tal "Shadow Maker" y fue un ajuste de cuentas. Lo investigaré a fondo, no podemos dejar que magos oscuros plaguen de nuevo Reino Unido.

Lily acarició la mano de su padre.

— Sólo cuídate ¿sí? Me gusta tener papá.

Harry le sonrió.

— Haré lo que pueda Lily. — Dijo para darle un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente en la estación sus padres y James fueron a despedirla. Lily se sorprendió de ver al mayor de sus hermanos, aunque se habían visto en vacaciones él había iniciado su semestre hacía un mes como todas las universidades mágicas y se tomaba la academia de Aurores muy en serio como para faltar un día, pero él simplemente la despeinó y le dijo que se cuidara.

Ella le dio un abrazo fuerte.

— Nos veremos en Navidad. — Le dijo su hermano antes de dejarla ir. Ella besó su mejilla y se abrazaron fuerte. Albus no estaba ahí, pero la noche anterior, antes de acostarse le había mandado una lechuza con un mensaje y un pequeño estuche de sombras con tonos tierra mate y metalizados. Era raro que Albus le mandara algo, jamás le había mandado algo, pero el mensaje decía que una chica de su colegio se había teñido el cabello de rojo y que comenzó a usar un maquillaje de esos tonos y pensó que se le verían bien.

En el tren, ladeó la cabeza hasta tocar con ella el vidrio de la ventana, y se puso pensativa. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hugo en la madriguera, antes de que Albus se fuera a Londres (en casa lo vio muy poco tiempo porque su casting/examen de admisión en la escuela de drama era en Mayo, después regresó a casa para verla durante las vacaciones pero sólo por un par de semanas ya que el sistema de educación de su colegio comenzaba las clases los últimos de Julio y él tenía que regresar e instalarse bien), le pareció que estaba muy tranquilo, muy feliz.

Era la primera vez que lo veía integrado a la familia, charlando con los mayores; ciertamente con los más jóvenes no hablaba mucho, habían sido muchos años de estar físicamente cerca pero emocionalmente lejos, sin embargo los mayores parecían estar notando su esfuerzo por ser un Potter- Weasley más, todos consideraban que su actitud había mejorado bastante, incluso le preguntó por su T.I.M.O´s y habló un rato con Rose con quién no se llevaba bien desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts, él le pidió disculpas por haberse alejado de ella, de preferir a otro antes que a ella y por ser borde con ella cuando la pelirroja sólo se había preocupado por ella. Rose había estado confundida y por ello lo comentó con Lily y James, pero ninguno supo que decirle sobre éste nuevo Albus.

Por la noche, se fijó que Albus había salido botella de whiskey en mano con dirección al rio que estaba cerca. Había un árbol y una piedra muy grande dónde Albus solía sentarse, era parecido a el espacio en el que se iba a comer los sábados con Scorpius, cuando estaban en Hogwarts y todavía eran amigos.

— ¿Papá sabe que estás bebiendo? — Le preguntó ella. Él le sonrió.

— No es como si lo hiciera siempre, es que me marcharé en nada y me da algo de nostalgia.

— ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

— No lo sé…es cómo…no se supone que lo hiciera, él dejó de hablarme desde año nuevo y nos alejamos, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún lo siento, no es como si todo el día estuviese pensando en él, sólo me llegan momentos ¿vale? Pero esos momentos...me duelen, sean recuerdos malos o dulces, da lo mismo, ambos me duelen, pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidaría.

Independientemente del amor, una amistad así, no creo que se olvide tan fácil. Dijo ella pensando en sus amigas con las que ya no hablaba.

Al llegar a Hogwarts y después de un incidente en el tren, la bienvenida, la selección y el banquete Lily subió a su habitación, donde las chicas permanecían firmes en no hablarle, bien, ella se lo había buscado y lo merecía, pero Draco valía la pena.

Sintiéndose algo frustrada emprendió la escritura de una carta para Draco y para sus padres. Después caminó hasta la lechucería para mandarlas.

o-o-o-o-o

A eso de la una de la mañana Draco todavía se encontraba despierto en su despacho. Su madre estaba con él discutiendo la lista de invitados y el menú del banquete de una fiesta de caridad que harían para grupo Malfoy. Lo complicado de ese tipo de eventos es que sería con la fracción muggle del grupo Malfoy.

¿Cómo es que el grupo Malfoy tiene una fracción muggle?

Simple.

Los Malfoy, aunque eran una familia rigurosamente sangre pura desde antes de los años del medioevo se habían forrado de dinero haciendo servicios a la corona británica dándoles la realeza muchas tierras, y emprendieron negocios con ellos. Cuando se impuso el estatuto internacional del secreto algunos Malfoy, comenzaron a hacer negocios que no reportaban al ministerio, comenzando así una red de negocios si bien no ilegales en el mundo muggle, estaban prohibidísimos en el mundo mágico. Con el pasar de los siglos, aunque los Malfoy se hacían cada vez más mugglefóbicos, la ley que protegía el secreto se hizo más blanda conforme la gente en el poder se hacía más promuggle, por lo tanto, después de algunas reformas los Malfoy pudieron hacer sus negocios sin temor de ir a prisión por ello. Lo que dejó en consecuencia millones y millones de libras, euros y dólares.

Estaban llegando a un acuerdo sobre unos hojaldres rellenos de pechuga de pollo cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Draco hizo un movimiento con la mano sin despegar los ojos de la carta del postre para abrir las ventanas y la lechuza entró, se paró en su escritorio y estiró la pata.

Draco miró la lechuza y se alarmó internamente pues no podía mostrar emociones frente a su madre. Cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue acostumbrada a no esperar mensajes de vuelta. Lily y él siempre hacían sus cartas con calma.

Su madre se le quedó bien y él hizo como que revisó el remitente.

— Hans. —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —La leeré mañana, hoy estoy muy cansado para preocuparme por negocios.

Narcissa asintió y siguieron con la lista de postres.

Pobres e inocentes hombres. Pensó Narcissa.

Ella conocía bien las lechuzas de los Andersen, como todas las lechuzas de los sangre pura tenían el sello familiar en cintas de cuero amarrados a las patas. Esa era una lechuza muy pequeña, poco majestuosa para pertenecer a un Andersen y mucho más para una persona tan pretenciosa como Hans que heredó esa mala cualidad de su madre. Tenían la misma personalidad de Draco a los 13 años. Suspiró en su interior. Su hijo le estaba ocultando algo y ella averiguaría qué.

Media hora más tarde Narcissa emprendió el camino hacia sus habitaciones y Draco por fin pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Sacó la carta de su cajón y la leyó. Le hizo sonreír casi inmediatamente.

 _Primer día de sexto año y estoy flipando._

 _Hoy, unos críos de primero se han peleado en el tren, pero como son idiotas y creo que sangremuggle, no conocían ningún hechizo de verdad, así que todo fue como una gran explosión de magia. Thomas no hizo nada para detenerlos, a pesar de que es un prefecto. Parecía divertido y al final uno terminó con cabeza de rábano japonés y el otro con piernas de pulpo._

 _Hicieron la selección así, el profesor Flitwick se negó a volverlos a la normalidad hasta después de la cena, un maravilloso castigo disciplinario pues como se pelearon antes de ser seleccionados no podía bajar puntos a ninguna casa. Por cierto, el nabo japonés ha quedado en Gryffindor y el pies de tentáculos en Hufflepuff._

 _Han presentado a tu sustituta, al parecer la profesora Taylor se va a quedar en Sudán, su investigación en el colegio de pociones de Sudán le extendió la beca otro año, me imagino que la investigación está arrojando buenos resultados y bueno, nos ha tocado una mujer que no se ve nada agradable. Se llama Suzanne Scott. Tendrá como cincuenta años, pero tiene el corazón más muerto la señora Norris II, o al menos esa impresión ha dado, ha pasado completamente de Hagrid y del profesor Longbottom y eso es una grosería para nuestra casa._

 _Supongo que lo que más me enfada es voltear a la mesa de profesores y no verte ahí, sonriéndome o mirándome de reojo mientras hablas con otros profesores._

 _Te extraño mucho Draco. En quince días se hará la primera visita a Hongsmeade, ¿Podrás venir a verme?_

Draco meditó intensamente cómo debía responder la carta, por supuesto que iría a verla, pero también quería decirle un montón de cosas bonitas. Decidió que debía escribir la carta por la mañana, pues salir a su lechucería tan noche podría ser sospechoso y honestamente ya estaba comenzando a ver borroso del sueño.

o-o-o-o-o

— Lulu. —Dijo Narcissa Malfoy al entrar vestida ya con un camisón de seda color palo de rosa. Lucius se encontraba leyendo "A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré" y a pesar de que iba a comentarle algo serio no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. No pudo evitar pensar que Lucius no había cambiado nada desde que eran pequeños. Sólo que ya no vestía de chica ni peinaba su cabello con rizos.

Lucius bajó su libro y miró a Narcissa extrañado.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿No se pusieron de acuerdo con el color de la mantelería?

— Lo ha dejado completamente a decisión mía, pero nos ha costado decidirnos por los postres. Sin embargo, no es eso de lo que venía a hablarte. Lu, ¿No has notado algo raro en nuestro hijo?

Lucius hizo un gesto marca registrada Malfoy, uno que decía "Not Bad", que quería decir que sí lo había visto hacer cosas raras, pero no TAN raras.

— Ayer lo vi entrando con Theo a su laboratorio, llevaban un féretro.

— ¿Un féretro?

— Estaba grabado con la insignia de los Nott, así que pensé que era asunto de Theo, no me gusta preguntarle.

— Le das alas muy anchas a tu ahijado.

— Para eso son los padrinos. Es una lástima que el padrino de Draco haya muerto tan joven.

— Severus hizo un buen trabajo supliendo a Rosier.

— Sólo porque era tu amigo. —Narcissa sonrió. —¿Pero a que viene la conversación? ¿Le has visto hacer algo raro?

— Está ocultándome cosas.

— Un hombre tiene derecho a guardar secretos de su madre.

— Las únicas cosas que no me ha dicho son de cuando perdió la virginidad y o de cuando salía a ver a fulanas antes de que se enamorara de Astoria.

— Y de alguna manera te enteraste…

— Es mi hijo, uno tiene derecho de mandarlo vigilar con elfos si es necesario.

— Tiene cuarenta y tres años Narcissa.

— Eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

— Ya, no pienses más en ello. Mejor durmamos. Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir con los Blackqueen.

— Sí, está bien.

Ya acostados y con las velas apagadas, Lucius abrazó a su mujer para quedar abrazados de cucharita.

— Narcissa…— Dijo Lucius en la oscuridad.

— ¿Humm?

— No vayas a mandar a ningún elfo, se enojará.

Narcissa sonrió.

— Los padres estamos para hacer enojar a nuestros hijos.

Lucius emitió una suave carcajada.

— Haz lo que quieras entonces.

o-o-o-o-o

Por la mañana Draco hizo varias cosas, entre ellas enviar una respuesta a la carta de Lily y adelantar algo de trabajo de oficina pues no iría. Había quedado con Theo y Greg en su laboratorio, Theo por involucrado y Greg por curioso. Blaise y Pansy habían vuelto a California con sus adorables niños y por lo tanto la mansión se había quedado silenciosa, eso le preocupaba y por ello había redoblado la vigilancia a Scorpius quién no parecía ir mejorando, sino que estaba empeorando. Era como si hubiese estado en shock todo ese tiempo y apenas haya caído en cuenta de lo que verdaderamente le había ocurrido.

Si no estaba ocupado con algo lloraba todo el tiempo, y sino dormía. La mayor parte del tiempo dormía. Draco ya no sabía ni cómo hablarle. Si trataba de hablar con él sobre el tema Scorpius huía hecho un nudo de nervios histérico y dejando tras de sí un mar de lágrimas. ´

Después del desayuno llegaron sus invitados.

Theo y Greg entraron tras él al laboratorio, que estaba donde otrora estuvieron las mazmorras.

El lugar tenía ese olor a laboratorio de pociones tan característico, pero además exudaba magia oscura. Muchos de los estudios de Draco eran sobre aquellas artes o las bordeaban, a menudo sus amigos bromeaban con que hubiese sido un buen medimago sino se hubiera casado tan pronto con Astoria, y sí, prefirió pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible ya que desde que comenzaron su relación ella le habló de su enfermedad. Ser medimago hubiese ocupado el doble de tiempo de estudios, y él prácticamente había acabado con su razón buscando una manera de curarla, una manera de hacer que estuvieran siempre juntos.

Y ahora, Theo venía con esa maravillosa y escabrosa idea.

Revivir o más bien recrear a Anthea Nott, de soltera Katsaros.

Anthea Nott era la madre de Theo, una mujer frágil que murió en el parto dando a luz a Theo, nacido en una isla griega perteneciente a la familia de su madre. Después de su muerte, Aedus Nott volvió a Reino Unido con su hijo y el cuerpo de su esposa, sepultándola en el cementerio de la mansión Nott.

Theo había tenido esa idea poco después del asesinato de Torres, un aire de inspiración. No con la muerte precisamente, sino más bien con su apariencia de mujer. Pocas veces había tomado apariencia femenina y cuando lo hacía tomaba una que no llamaba la atención. Pero le confesó que llegando a mansión Nott volvió a tomar la apariencia de Galatea, y se enamoró. Creyó que tal vez así se vería su madre, ya que Theo no se parecía a ningún Nott según los retratos y Galatea era simplemente la versión femenina de Theo. Así que se obsesionó.

Nunca había conocido a su madre, y su padre hundido en una profunda depresión destruyó todo indicio de su existencia, lo único que tenía y la razón de que supiera su nombre era su tumba. Theo jamás conoció a los abuelos Nott, estos habían muerto y su padre no le permitió entrar en contacto con su familia en Grecia. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, su padre había muerto en prisión, la mujer a la que amaba no era su esposa y por lo tanto sus hijos eran bastardos.

Theo caminó al fondo del laboratorio donde había una mesa metálica. En él, estaban los huesos ya limpios perfectamente ordenados.

— Esto parece un programa de forenses. —Dijo Theo que había visto mucha televisión cuando estaba en su casa de Londres con Belle y sus hijos.

— No sé qué sean esos, pero estoy seguro de que no pueden devolverles la vida a los muertos. —Dijo Draco poniéndose unos guantes blancos con una sonrisa en la cara. —El tratamiento al que los someteré les devolverá el calcio, pero antes necesito algo tuyo.

— ¿Puedes anestesiarme?

— Sí, bueno, según las investigaciones que he hecho, no pasa nada por estar dormido.

— Está bien.

— ¿Seguros de que será ella? —Interrumpió Greg.

— No, será la misma alma ya que sus huesos son lo que la atarán a este mundo, pero en lo demás es como si volviera a nacer, no recordará nada; incluso tendrá que volver a aprender el lenguaje. Y ni siquiera será totalmente como era en realidad, ya que en su sangre habrá genes Nott. La ventaja de eso es que los genes Nott son menos débiles que los Katsaros.

— ¿Debería enseñarle griego?

— No lo sé, tal vez puedas pensarlo mientras se realiza el proceso, tendrás tres meses hasta que su cuerpo esté terminado. — Usó su varita para llevar a los huesos de Anthea a un caldero muy grande, del tamaño #15. La poción en el caldero llevaba siete días hirviendo a fuego lento, era color purpura y olía a hierbabuena, clavos, pimienta y flores nocturnas.

— Huele bien. — Dijo Greg. —Huele a algo que me comería. — Los chicos sonrieron. Greg siempre pensando en comida.

Sumergidos los huesos, Draco se giró hacia Theo quien comenzó a quitarse el saco. Después la camisa y luego la camiseta interior.

Greg doblaba la ropa mientras que el rubio se giraba a buscar un hacha.

— ¿Poción o hechizo? —Preguntó el rubio ya con el arma.

— Poción. —Dijo dando un trago largo. La porquería esa estaba muy afilada. Draco se volteó entonces a una estantería y tras buscar un par de frascos encontró un frasquito de cristal con un líquido azul claro.

El sueño de las flores. Un producto de Grupo Malfoy. Sedante fuerte y de larga duración. Usado en San Mungo para anestesiar a los que entraban a cirugía o por mujeres de clase alta que querían dormir a sus maridos o hijos con motivos diversos. No dejaba rastros pues se volvía transparente al entrar en contacto con otras sustancias y no era dañino para el organismo. Era como el sueño de las flores, pasaba desapercibido.

Le tendió la botella a Nott y éste la bebió de inmediato. Greg lo sostuvo para que no se cayera.

— Ponlo en la plancha Greg. — Dijo yendo en esa dirección con la pesada hacha. Su amigo llevó a Theo de princesa hasta la plancha y ahí le estiró el brazo izquierdo.

— Cuando se lo cortes ¿Cuánto tardará en salirle uno nuevo?

— Tres días.

— ¿Belle sabe?

— No, por eso lo estamos haciendo a principio de semana y no a fines, para cuando le toque estar en casa ya estará como nuevo.

— Ya veo. — Dijo sosteniendo firme el brazo. Draco alzó el hacha y la dejó caer separando la carne de la carne y los huesos de los huesos. Inmediatamente sacó su varita y paró el espectáculo de sangre cerrando la herida de Nott para después lanzar el brazo al caldero antes de que al tejido se le ocurriese morir. Las llamas se encendieron más y el olor de la carne comenzó a mezclarse con el de las hierbas.

— Definitivamente huele a algo que me comería.

Draco se rió.

— ¿Draco, por qué no vuelves a la vida a Astoria?

El rubio dejó de reír y miró a su amigo.

— No, no me atrevería.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para empezar, necesitaría un brazo de su hermana o de Scorpius y además…le amo demasiado todavía como para traerla de vuelta a sufrir su enfermedad otra vez. Hacerla renacer no le curará.

— Theo ama a su madre.

— Theo no le ama, todavía no la conoce. Él sabe que será doloroso, porque ella no sabrá quién es él y eso también sería horrible en mi caso. Ella no recordaría que me amó, que lo dejó todo por mí y, que tuvo un hijo al que amaba. Definitivamente no es algo que haría.

— Ya.

o-o-o-o-o

Poco después Draco, un inconsciente Theo y un nervioso Greg salieron del laboratorio. Greg tomó a Theo en brazos y lo sacó de la casa por medio de la red flú mientras que Draco avisaba a sus padres que saldría con los chicos y que volvería por la tarde, pero se topó con que sus padres también salían. Antes eso no hubiera representado un problema, pero ahora estaba Scorpius. Sus padres le miraron mal por descuidar al niño, pero por suerte el fantasma favorito de la casa hizo aparición y sugirió que medicaran a Scorpius y dejaran a los elfos cuidarle en la sala de juegos con la excusa de una limpieza general en las habitaciones, la sala de juegos era un lugar donde no podía hacerse daño más que con las hojas de los libros y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

No sabían que iba llegarle una visita inesperada al pequeño Malfoy.

Cada quién iba a sus cosas, el fantasma a buscar arañas, los más mayores a tomar café con los Blackqueen y Draco a ocultar sus pequeños secretos, con pequeñas mentiras.

* * *

Christine C: Sí, se vengaron, la venganza es algo que mi Draco disfruta mucho, no importa que lo haga todo tierno y bonachon, es malvadillo. Gracias por tu review Christine. Besos

laura: Holaaa...Ya sé, yo tengo el mismo problema buscando qué leer. A los Slytherin siempre me los he imaginado así JK los satanizó demasiado en sus libros. La ambición no tiene nada que ver con la maldad. JAJAJA El buen Harry odia el trabajo de oficina, pero tampoco es como si llovieran los magos oscuros. Creo que se va a frikear un poco con el caso Torres pero tampoco encontrará nada. Armé las cosas para que llegara hasta un callejón sin salida. Simplemente creo que hay asesinatos que deben quedar impunes. (?) Jajaja y lo de Drapple lo saqué de una etiqueta que hice para una clase de Ilustrator, no me quedó muy chida porque para empezar utilicé la imagen de un Draco de fanart pero se me quedó la idea de los productos Malfoy y la razón a eso es que todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy cagan dinero pero nunca se dice a que se dedica Lucius.

Gracias por pagarme este review. Besos.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Holaaa que bien que hayas comenzado algo nuevo, pero necesito que termines tu Draxlily, en cuanto a esta nueva historia que es un femHarry, se refiere a que le cambiaste el sexo? No lo he podido leer porque estaba en exámenes finales pero esta semana prometo hacerme un tiempo para leerte.


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Y ahora?**

Para saber qué pasó con Scorpius leer el capítulo 10 de Loving Albus

o-o-o-o-o

Draco tenía una vez más una tormenta en los ojos. Sus padres podían verla venir. Él sentado en la salita con un vaso lleno de Drapple mirando furioso a la nada.

Lucius y Narcisa estaban de pie esperando por sus palabras. No había dicho nada desde hacía horas.

— No puedes enojarte con los elfos Draco, ellos hicieron lo que pudieron. —Su madre rompió el silencio esperando que su hijo respondiera, cosa que hizo.

— No estoy enojado con los elfos. Estoy enojado conmigo. Todo es mi culpa.

— No es culpa de nadie más que la de ese chiquillo que está muerto. —Dijo su padre.

— No es cierto. Yo estaba ahí, en su escuela y no lo pude proteger.

— Hijo mío, si algo sé, es de culpas. Veo el más grande de mis errores cada vez que me miro al espejo.

— Tu padre tiene razón Draco no podemos echarnos la culpa. Es algo que no estaba en nuestras manos, ahora sólo queda ir hacia adelante, no hay más.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras tanto? ¿Ver cómo se destruye poco a poco? ¿Ayudarle a matarse?

— Lo más sencillo es un obliviate. —Dijo su madre. —Pero sabes bien que no es el único problema de Scorpius.

— ¿Entonces qué hago?

— Lo mismo que hicimos tu padre y yo. —Draco se les quedó viendo a sus padres tratando de comprender.

— No…—dijo con la cara desencajada. — No le voy a hacer eso.

— Es lo mejor Draco, a ti te ayudo mucho.

— ¡Era un infierno!

— Pero saliste de él por tus propios pies Draco, mírate, estás al borde de un colapso nervioso y no has tocado una gota del alcohol y eso nos hace sentir orgullosos. Draco, Scorpius estará bien, le ayudarán, justo como hicieron contigo. Piénsalo, Astoria diría que sí.

Draco miró a su madre, tenía el labio temblando y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

— Mamá, él no va a perdonarme nunca. Ya me odia por tenerlo aquí encerrado si lo llevó ahí…

— Lo hará, tú lo hiciste.

Draco posiblemente estaba frente a una de las decisiones más de su vida. Llamó a los elfos y Mer se puso a hacer las maletas con tristeza mientras los demás se encargaban de acicalar el cuerpo de su joven amo.

Su padre, acompañado del fantasma Lucy llevaba un folder con papeles falsos. La documentación falsa que Scorpius necesitaría en el mundo muggle.

Una vez listo, Draco llevó flotando a Scorpius hasta la entrada donde esperaba una limosina jeep, subió a su hijo, a las maletas y a sí mismo a la parte de atrás. No necesitaba conductor, su magia encendió el auto fue el apoyo de su hijo hasta que llegaron a un pueblito. Un pintoresco, antiguo y pequeño pueblo con no más de 350 habitantes. La limosina desentonaba y a la vez no. El lugar era elegante pero no tan nuevo y casi al final del pueblo la limosina se detuvo. Se bajó del automóvil dejando a su hijo dentro y lo selló para que nadie pudiera abrirlo.

Se trataba de una casa muy grande, se veía como se veían las casas en los cuentos de hadas medievales de los muggles. Había bastante luz y Draco pudo notar que él lugar no había cambiado nada desde hacía ya 25 años, todo parecía igual de limpio y tranquilo.

Entró al lugar y los colores maderosos le entraron a los ojos como agujas, todo era tan cálido, tonos otoñales en suelo y pared. Parecía la jodida sala común de los Hufflepuffs.

— Disculpe ¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó una chica vestida con un impoluto traje de enfermera, llevaba varias carpetas en los brazos. Era delgadita, de rostro equilibrado y de cabellos oscuros recogidos bajo la cofia de enfermera Draco le sonrió.

— Sí, estaba buscando a la Doctora Dolores Elizabeth Baker.

— ¿Tiene una cita?

— No, pero soy un antiguo paciente de la clínica y quiero internar aquí a mi hijo.

La chica le miró y Draco le tendió el folder con la información. La chica, cuyo gafete de identificación decía Naomi lo leyó rápidamente.

— Ciertamente es un caso muy grave. — Dijo. —Iré a buscarla. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Lucas Black. —La chica miró al hombre, el expediente médico era de su hijo, pero el niño se apellidaba Green, después miró el apellido materno y vio que también era Green, así que supuso que era un hijo fuera de matrimonio, no reconocido o tal vez la madre era una feminista que afirmaba no necesitaba de un hombre para criar a su hijo o alguna cosa así.

— Espere aquí señor Black.

Draco asintió y la enfermera se fue llevando consigo los papeles. Volvió cinco minutos después acompañado de una mujer a la que no habían derribado los años.

— ¡Lucas! —Gritó la mujer antes de abrazarlo. —Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte en esta clínica nunca más.

— Yo tampoco tenía ganas de regresar. — Dijo devolviendo el abrazo muy fuertemente.

— Mírate. —Dijo la mujer. — Te has convertido en un adulto guapísimo

— Tú también estás guapa.

— ¿Tus padres no están aquí?

— No, solo hemos venido aquí mi hijo y yo. Él está en el auto. Dormido, lo he traído sedado.

— Lucas…

— Ha sido un accidente. Necesito que me digas que hay un lugar en tu clínica. Por favor.

— Claro Lucas, con gusto lo atenderé, pero primero instalémoslo en una habitación. Mandaré a unos enfermeros por él. Naomi. Avisa a alguien que vaya por el chico al automóvil con una camilla y a otro que se traiga el equipaje, asígnale una de las habitaciones del cuarto piso.

— Sí, doctora.

— ¿Cuarto piso?

— Les pusimos barrotes. —Dijo con una sonrisa. En cuanto la enfermera se dio la vuelta Draco hizo un gesto con la mano que levantó el sello de la limosina. La mujer le sonrió.

— ¿Tu hijo tiene la misma habilidad para la magia sin varita, Draco? — Preguntó caminando hacia un pasillo repleto de puertas, cada una llevaba hacia un despacho diferente para distintos especialistas.

— ¿Sigues sin admitir mascotas?

— Ni lechuzas, ni personas con trastornos alimenticios o esquizofrénicos.

— Entonces no debo estar aquí, juro que he comenzado a escuchar voces.

— Se llama consciencia Draco, deberías escucharla más a menudo. —Ambos sonrieron y al fin llegaron a la oficina de Elizabeth. Un escritorio con tres sillas, una detrás y dos delante, un librero, una maceta, adornos varios, un diván y la respectiva silla del terapeuta era todo lo que había y necesitaba. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y la doctora tomó su lugar tras de este revisando más a fondo el expediente. —Tu padre es un maravilloso falsificador de documentos.

— Y ladrón de identidades…y evasor del fisco. Pero todo ahí es real salvo su nombre, dirección y edad.

— ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

— Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

— ¿De dónde ha salido el Green?

— Greengrass era el apellido de soltera de mi esposa.

— Ya veo, por lo tanto el trato de tu hijo debe ser completamente confidencial…Draco, éste chico está muy mal. — Dijo mirando los papeles. — Víctima de violación, un intento de suicidio, alcoholismo…¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

— Es solitario…y probablemente esa es mi culpa, no le dejaba salir nunca de casa. Por seguridad. Después, bueno, mi esposa falleció cuando él tenía trece años…no ha tomado muy bien la idea de que quiero seguir con mi vida, desde lo de la violación ha estado en una especie de depresión, duerme todo el día y… también creo que no ha aceptado su homosexualidad.

— ¿Crees?

— No sé qué le pasa, en casa jamás lo hemos condicionado a nada ni hemos dicho nada malo de las parejas del mismo sexo pero él se lo niega.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que lo es?

— Un ochenta por ciento seguro.

— Tal vez esté confundido, de igual manera, lo analizaremos aquí para llegar a una conclusión. ¿Es todo?

— No sé qué más decirte. Estoy muy nervioso por esto. No quería traerlo aquí, no al menos sin explicarle, pero durará dormido al el menos toda la semana.

— ¿Por qué no lo trajiste cuando estuviera despierto?

— No quería hechizar a mi propio hijo para traerlo. No quería lastimarlo o algo. Cuando uno se siente acorralado la magia pierde el control.

— Estará bien, pero no sé si le funcione, para recuperarse la gente deber pedir ayuda por su propio pie.

— A mí también me trajeron a la fuerza.

— Pero tú querías salir del hoyo Draco, tu querías que Astoria dijera "Sí, acepto". Tu hijo seguro que tiene motivos para salir adelante.

— Eso espero. —Dijo Draco relajándose en la silla.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo Draco? — Draco la miró y entonces volvió a erguirse.

— ¿A cuánto la consulta? — Dijo, provocando la risa de la mujer.

o-o-o-o-o

El miércoles era un buen día. Tenía la mañana libre y el cielo estaba despejado. Lucius y Lucy habían ido a pasear por los terrenos. 10 kilómetros al norte de la mansión había un bosque y mientras que su esposo se dedicaba a pasear ella prefirió enfocarse en responder el correo atrasado.

Encontró una carta que le llenó de felicidad. Una misiva de Chimamanda, que anunciaba su matrimonio con un herbologo británico y que iría a visitarlos. También pidiéndoles asilo las dos semanas pensaba quedarse en suelo británico para la boda.

Contestó de manera rápida y veloz, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarles a su esposo o a su hijo para darle una respuesta, Chimamanda era una de las sobrinas favoritas de Lucius y la prima favorita de Draco. Era de esas pocas personas que podían sacarle carcajadas a su hijo.

Bueno, no era exactamente una familiar directa. Chimamanda vivía en Sudafrica junto con la rama sudafricana de los Malfoy, no se veían mucho desde que Draco se había casado pues cuidar de Astoria significaba sacrificar las reuniones de Grupo Malfoy International donde se reunían todos los Malfoy del mundo, que tampoco eran tantos. Sólo había cinco Malfoy en el nuevo continente y todos vivían en Manhattan

Narcissa entró a la oficina de su hijo buscándolo, pero no estaba ahí. Quería darle la buena nueva y estaba a punto de irse cuando notó una hoja de papel en el escritorio. Una hoja de papel en un escritorio muggle tal vez no hubiera sido algo de mucha controversia pero se trataba del escritorio de un mago, por lo tanto debía tener pergaminos, no hojas de papel estándar americanas.

Narcissa quiso pasarlo de largo pero no pudo, es que una hoja así no debería estar en casa. Con lentitud y altivez caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó la hoja entre sus delgados y elegantes dedos.

La hoja de papel, una simple hoja blanca de tamaño carta membretada de un banco muggle. Era el estado de cuenta de una tarjeta de crédito. Se le hizo raro porque casi no compraban en el mundo muggle y procedió a leerlo completo.

Entre los gastos nombrados en aquella hoja de papel venía una tienda de ropa, varios restaurantes y…y un hotel. Suite presidencial en el Hotel Delfín.

Sí hubiese sido una esposa encontrando pruebas de la infidelidad de su marido o por lo menos si hubiese sido una mujer espantada, la hoja hubiese temblado entre sus dedos y hubiese cubierto su boca para ahogar un grito dramático. Pero Narcissa era una guerrera, de armas tomar, así que con delicadeza dejó aquél papel en el escritorio, retrocedió un par de pasos y sacó su varita.

Un hechizo no verbal y se abrió el primer cajón del lado derecho del escritorio. De ahí salió flotando una libreta negra de piel hasta la mano de Narcissa. Era una agenda. Si de algo tenía manía Draco era de apuntarlo todo en su agenda y Narcissa esta vez le sacaría provecho. Cerró los ojos y le dio un toque a la agenda. Al quitar su varita de la libreta ésta se abrió y las hojas comenzaron a recorrerse hasta llegar a una de las últimas páginas escritas por una cuidada letra cursiva.

El toque de varita había hecho de buscador, buscó hotel Delfín y le salió algo agendado para dentro de poco menos de quince días.

¿Es que acaso ese mal padre iría a revolcarse con putas mientras su hijo estaba encerrado en una clínica muggle?

Draco la escucharía, la escucharía muy bien, pero le iba a dar un escarmiento enfrente de esa fulana con la que se veía, fuese quién fuese. Seguramente sería alguna de sus secretarías de falda minúscula o alguna pobretona arribista que trabajaba de mesera en algún bar, Theo siempre le llevaba a los peores lugares. Cerró la agenda después de memorizarse bien el lugar y la fecha y la devolvió con magia al escritorio. Se dio una, ni rápida, ni lenta, sino más bien una perfecta vuelta haciendo moverse la parte baja de su vestido y salió del estudio de su hijo pensando en cómo podría averiguar dónde estaba el llamado Hotel Delfín.

o-o-o-o-o

Acostada en su cama con las cortinas del dosel abajo y sólo alumbrada por la luz de una lampara de aceite Lily notó como que estaba inflamada de nuevo, más de lo normal. Había tenido problemas para retener gases durante la tarde, soportando la pesada aura de Suzanne Scott, incluso se tuvo que retirar antes del servicio para poder desahogarse en los baños.

Ataviada solo con su pantalón corto gris y su camiseta de tirantes delgados color negro tomó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador que habían sido suyos desde la graduación de James ya que Albus jamás los utilizó y salió de la torre de Gryffindor.

Sus amigas ya ni siquiera le prestaban atención cuando salía.

Llegó hasta las cocinas y acarició la pera de la pintura que llevaba hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, tenía que hablar con Thomas, él le escucharía aunque pasara de la media noche y seguro éste se encontraba dormido.

Caminó, como en otras ocasiones, sobre ese piso de madera pulido, la sala común de Hufflepuff no era tan diferente a la de Gryffindor si caminabas a oscuras. Aromas a diferentes plantas nocturnas le llegarón pero no la distrajeron, ella sabía que el lugar estaba lleno de masetas y subió los tres escalones que llevaban hacia las habitaciones, la de Thomas estaba unas cuantas habitaciones antes del final. Acarició cada puerta del lado derecho hasta contar 8 y abrió la puerta del dormitorio que Thomas compartía con otros cuatro chicos.

Uno de los chicos se enderezó en la cama al oír el ruido de la puerta pero al no ver a nadie maldijo balbuceando algo que de que alguien había dejado la puerta mal cerrada y que se había terminado de abrir con el viento.

El chico se paró y casi atropelló a Lily en su brusco movimiento para coger la puerta y cerrarla. Después, se fue a tirar de cara a la cama y se cubrió con sus cobijas amarillas. Lily esperó a que el chico se durmiera y cuando le oyó roncar caminó hasta la cama de Thomas.

Thomas estaba ahí durmiendo, sin deberla ni temerla dormía, como todos los chicos Hufflepuff en esa habitación, con las cortinas del dosel abiertas, como si la privacidad no fuera importante o si no le molestaran los insectos nocturnos en un lugar lleno de plantas. Lily bufó internamente. Con la varita comenzó a bajar las cortinas una a una y luego, con la del lado derecho todavía abierta se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la tiró al suelo dejando caer el mapa sobre de ella. Entonces se metió en la cama de Thomas, desabrigando al prefecto momentáneamente mientras se introducía bajo las cobijas. Obviamente este movimiento despertó a su castaño amigo.

— ¿Qué diablos..? —Murmuró más dormido que despierto, sin embargo reconoció el perfume del shampoo de su amiga. —¿Lily?

El bulto ya cubierto por las cobijas se acercó a él y le abrazó momentáneamente para después darse la vuelta indicándole a su amigo que quería dormir de cucharita.

— Bien…— Volvió a decir, rendido porque al parecer Lily no quería hablar. Thomas se acercó al bulto y lo abrazó para después descubrir la cabeza de la pelirroja para que ésta pudiera respirar. — No sé qué haces aquí, pero si sientes mi duro pepino pegado a tu muslo por la mañana no te atrevas a culparme.

Se escuchó una risa por parte de la pelirroja y Thomas se acomodó mejor para dormir pero no pudo hacerlo. Había una especie de tensión entre ellos y obviamente no era sexual. Sin embargo no duró mucho porque la chica comenzó a llorar bajito.

— Tom…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Creo que estoy embarazada.

Los bellos de la espalda se le erizaron y sudó frío.

— ¿Qué hago? — Le preguntó la pelirroja.

— Joder Lily, no sé.

Entonces Thomas comprendió que había pocas cosas quitando la muerte, los accidentes o cualquier otra tragedia, más graves que pudieran salir de la boca de una adolescente que aquella frase.

Ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana.

o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente un pelirrojo se asomó a la cama de Thomas y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué coño, Heffer? ¿Te has acostado con ella con nosotros aquí?

Thomas más dormido que despierto le arrojó una almohada.

— Vete a la mierda Douglas, no hicimos nada. —Dijo afectado por la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas.

— Como sea. Ya levántense, el desayuno es en media hora. —Le dijo el mismo chico saliendo de la habitación. Los otros compañeros alertados de la presencia de Lily salieron con su ropa entre las manos para vestirse en el pasillo. Eran todos unos dulces caballeros pensó Lily, en Gryffindor seguro que la echaban a ella a gritos por invadir la privacidad de los chicos.

— No quiero ir a clases. —Dijo amodorrada, la desvelada le estaba sentando fatal.

— No podemos, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de…de que estés embarazada Lily o simplemente nos comerá la angustia de no saber.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

— Se supone que tú eres la de las pociones ¿o no? Bastará con un pregna revelio.

— Nunca he hecho una.

— ¿No? ¿Te acostabas con él y nunca te dijo como hacer una pregna revelio?

— Se supone usábamos un método seguro. Y además no es como si viniera en el programa educativo.

— Estoy seguro de que te hizo muchas cosas que no venían en el programa. Igual podemos comprarla en Hongsmeade, hay una botica que ya las vende preparadas. — Dijo él comenzando a cambiarse el pijama por el uniforme. No había vergüenza, ellos ya se habían visto desnudos después de todo. —Saliendo de aquí te acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor para que te cambies, tienes que coger ropa extra para cambiarte, ropa muggle o así y luego desayunaremos. Al salir del gran comedor nos veremos junto a la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Hongsmeade, y ahí podemos comprarla.

Lily lo miró desde la cama, vio perfectamente como maquinaba su cabeza mientras de vestía, mientras se ponía los pantalones y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Tengo algo que decir y algo que preguntar. —Dijo ella levantándose para ponerse las sandalias.

— ¿Qué?

— Que si yo no hubiese sido una tonta me habría encantado seguir siendo tu novia, eres el mejor Thomas y la pregunta es ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Hufflepuff? Eres inteligente y responsable como un Ravenclaw, eres astuto y calculador como los Slytherin, es decir, mírate, estás haciendo todo un plan mientras te pones la corbata y eres valiente e impulsivo como un Gryffindor ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

— Eso realmente me suena a eso que creen los Gryffindor de las otras casas, los Hufflepuffs somos geniales. Somos todo eso y más, sólo que no somos unos lucidos como ciertos leones. —Dijo colocándose la túnica del uniforme. —Anda, vamos, tenemos que ir a la torre.

— A esta hora ya casi no hay nadie, como estamos tan lejos del gran comedor tenemos que salir antes.

Se puso la capa y tomó la varita y el mapa.

Thomas abrió la puerta y ya no había casi gente, ni en el pasillo ni en la sala común así que no tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para cruzarla. Lo bueno de estar en una escuela tan grande es que no había congestión en los pasillos.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba sentado tomando el desayuno por la mañana. El día estaba despejado y tenía ganas de ir a volar en el Pegaso que le había encargado a Theo, importado de Grecia. Un Pegaso, Theo le había escrito una carta con su, por el momento, única mano avisando que había llegado. Pensó que no había noticia que le pusiera de mejor humor hasta que de repente su madre le soltó una bomba.

Chima.

Su prima Chimamanda iba a contraer nupcias en Gran Bretaña con un famoso herbologo.

Se sintió muy feliz, sobre todo porque Chima iba a quedarse en Malfoy Manor un par de semanas mientras organizaban la boda.

Chima había sido una muy buena compañera de juegos, su personalidad era una extraña fusión entre la de Theo y Pansy y por lo tanto era hilarante.

Además estaba agradecido con ella porque le ayudó a conseguir las flores de luna roja, que eran muy escasas por pertenecer a una zona virgen de Borneo llena de bichos gigantes.

Su día no pudo haber sido mejor.

Ni se dio cuenta de que su madre le estaba hablando sólo lo necesario.

Lucius, para evitar problemas se hizo el desentendido.

o-o-o-o-o

Lily le hacía una magnifica competencia a Mirtle la llorona. Estaba sentada en el baño de chicas del tercer piso y lloraba desconsolada sobre el segundo retrete. Una de sus manos, la derecha, sostenía un matraz circular con un líquido color azul fuerte y con la otra se tapaba la boca para no berrear como si se le estuviese muriendo alguien ahí.

Sentado en el primer retrete estaba Thomas, todo desgarbado y mirando hacia la nada. Había quedado como en una especie de estado de shock.

— Joder Lily… ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a él? ... ¿CÓMO SE LO VAS A DECIR A TUS PADRES? Merlín bendito. —Preguntó Thomas más al cielo que a Lily pero de todos modos ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte tirando el matraz con la poción para hacer la prueba de embarazo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

¿Tendría al niño?

¿Draco le aceptaría?

¿Su padre le aceptaría?

Merlín ¿Qué iba a hacer?

o-o-o-o-o


	16. Chapter 16

**Dirty Little Secret, Dirty Little Lies**

Su madre siempre le había dicho que las dos decisiones más difíciles en su vida habían sido la de casarse con su padre y al tener a James.

Lo primero fue porque era el chico que vivió. A causa de la guerra ambos habían vivido rápido, crecido deprisa. La angustia de no saber si vivirían al día siguiente había hecho meollos en ellos y de repente ser libres les hizo difícil ver las cosas con claridad.

¿Y si iban muy a prisa?

¿Y sí él sólo estaba confundiendo el amor fraternal con el romántico?

¿Y si eran muy jóvenes?

¿Y si no duraba para siempre?

Esas preguntas que su madre se había hecho porque el modelo familiar que ella tenia era muy estable e incluso romántico pues los abuelos Weasley eran un matrimonio encantador de esos que durarían hasta la muerte de alguno de los dos, pero él no era igual.

Harry, su padre, era un chico que no tenía familia alguna, nada que perder y ningún pensamiento para el futuro pues ni siquiera había pensando en que sobreviviría a la guerra. Y al terminarla se convirtió en un héroe obligado al que todo tipo de mujeres se le acercaban.

Un héroe joven, rico y buen mozo pudo haber elegido a cualquiera y sin embargo la había elegido a ella. A Ginny Weasley.

Había dejado que pasaran un par de años, que Ginny se graduara y después la hizo su esposa aunque no vivían juntos y se le sumaba el que casi no se veían a causa de la academia de Aurores y los entrenamientos con las Harpías de Hollyhead en otra ciudad, equipo que la fichó saliendo del colegio.

Había sido un accidente, igual que el suyo. No habían planeado, ni siquiera platicado sobre tener hijos. Su padre estaba empezando desde abajo en el departamento de Aurores y su madre estaba en su mejor momento, llevaba dos años siendo titular y había ganado un torneo muy importante pero el quidditch no era el mejor deporte para practicar durante el embarazo.

Pronto se vio en la forzada situación de tomar una decisión.

Tener a su hijo o ser una profesional.

No necesitaba trabajar, Harry se lo daba todo, y él quería al niño. Quería una familia.

¿Pero y donde quedaba ella? ¿Dónde quedaba Ginebra Weasley? Ganadora del premio a la mejor cazadora y jugadora revelación. ¿Dónde quedaban sus sueños de ser capitana? Era el destino, su nombre empezaba con G, como el de todas las anteriores capitanas ¿Dónde quedaban sus sueños de ser fichada para el equipo nacional? ¿Y él mundial? ¿Y todo su esfuerzo? ¿Dónde iban a quedar la sangre, el sudor, el tiempo y las lágrimas que había invertido en su carrera?

Antes sólo se lo había figurado ¿Qué hubiera sentido yo si me hubiera pasado?

Y ahora que lo sentía realmente Lily no supo cómo su madre pudo soportarlo. Cómo tuvo el valor de renunciar a tantas cosas por amor. Por amor a su padre, a James y a su familia.

Lo había descubierto hacía ya cuatro días y ella había dejado de asistir a clases alegando que estaba enferma. Los maestros se habían preocupado y la habían enviado a la enfermería pero ella prefirió encerrarse a pensar.

Ella quería a ese bebé, pero no sabía si sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él, y es que nunca se había visto algo así antes, una embarazada en Hogwarts. No sólo era una vergüenza, era que los bebés no podían permanecer en ese lugar, sólo los niños que han cumplido once años. Así que no podría terminar los estudios, no se imaginaba dejando a su bebé con sus padres (en dado caso que ellos quisieran saber algo de ese bebé) mientras ella seguía haciendo felizmente su vida de internado. Y si Draco se hacía cargo del niño eso significaría que tendrían que casarse y eso implicaría que ella no podría hacer una profesión. Las esposas de los hombres sangre pura de dinero no trabajaban, eso estaba mal visto.

¿Y si abortaba a ese bebé?

Todo sería mucho más fácil y sólo Tom lo sabría.

¿Pero y si se arrepentía?

Ahora era un problema ¿Pero si ella quería al bebé más de lo que pensaba y deshacía de él?

Ya no podría recuperarlo.

Sería matar a un bebé.

A su bebé.

Al bebé de Draco…

Si Draco no la amaba lo suficiente, si para él, que era un hombre maduro que ya había hecho su vida una vez no la amaba lo suficiente para quedarse con ella…aún así ella podría tener algo de él para siempre.

Era estúpida y lo sabía.

Draco era su primer amor. Y dejando de lado las historias de amor de su familia (apresuradas por la guerra) la realidad era que los primeros amores no duraban. Puede que ella fantaseara y deseara que Draco estuviese con ella toda la vida, pero sabía que las posibilidades eran bajas.

Podía ser estúpida pero no idiota.

Por qué él es un adulto.

Él tiene una familia hecha.

Tiene una imagen que cuidar.

Tiene un honor familiar que proteger.

Tiene que evitar meterse en Azkaban, maldita sea.

Lily comenzó a comerse las uñas.

o-o-o-o-o

— Tu brazo está perfecto. — Dijo Draco revisando el brazo de Theo. Tenía toda su cara nerd que tanto le daba risa a Theo. Estaban a punto de salir a buscar el embarque que traía a su pegaso.

— La peor parte fue el crecimiento de los huesos ¿sabes? Creí que como son la estructura se formarían primero.

— ¿Y tener huesos sin piel ni nada...? Eso sería imposible o derivaría en por lo menos 10 infecciones que yo sepa, además los huesos producen la sangre…es imposible. Primero se forma el exterior, es como si fueras un bebé. Así se forman los bebés. Primero la bolsa y luego todo lo demás.

Theo se rió.

— Olvidé que hablaba con un medimago frustrado.

— Podría sacarme la carrera si tuviera más tiempo.

— ¿Otra?

— Me gusta estudiar. —Dijo sonriendo. —Me mantiene ocupado mientras mi dinero se hace más dinero.

Theo volteó los ojos.

— Olvidé que hablaba con el rey Midas.

—Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas y estoy seguro de que no te corté parte del cerebro. —Dijo guardando su varita.— Vamos a ver a mi bebé pegaso.— Theo sonrió.

— Te va a encantar. Cuando crezca va a poder subirse hasta Greg. Por cierto ¿Ya les mandaste una lechuza a Pansy y a Blaise? Sobre lo de Chima…

— Fue lo primero que hice…llegan en unos días, apenas la noche antes de que llegué ella de Sudáfrica. Sólo se quedará un par de semanas mientras se pone de acuerdo con la organizadora y la familia de su marido. Pero no creo que tenga ni voz ni voto. Ya sabes como es…

— Esa parte tan Malfoy de hacer lo que quiere…hace a tu prima sexy.

— Calla. —Dijo caminado hacia la entrada de la mansión Nott. La solitaria y oscura mansión Nott.

— Tu mamá no sabe que con ella te diste tus primeros besos ¿Verdad?

— No puedes amenazarme con eso. Tengo mucho en mi defensa. Éramos unos mocosos, estábamos bebidos y no hice nada que un Malfoy nunca hubiese hecho con alguna de sus primas. —Dijo Draco entre risas. — De hecho soy de los pocos Malfoy y de los pocos Black que no ha tenido descendientes con sus primos hermanos.

— En parte creo que es porque eres el ultimo descendiente de las dos dinastías. Por lo menos de la parte Black, esa dinastía morirá en cuanto lo hagan tu madre, tu tía y tú mismo. La pureza en la sangre de Scorpius no es tanta como la tuya.

Draco miró a Theo.

—Theo…De amigo a amigo ¿Te arrepientes de que tus hijos no sean sangre pura?

Theo miró de vuelta a Draco.

—No lo sé…es decir…Esa parte está ahí, siempre lo estará, así me educó mi padre pero…no los odio…amo a su madre y los amo a ellos…no sé, pude haber tenido hijos con alguna bruja…sólo para mantener mi apellido y posición, pero dudo que me hubiese...esa bruja no sería Belle…y mis niños no serían Ana y Fer…tal vez los amaría supongo, no lo sé…Es difícil arrepentirse cuando les amas, pero también es difícil saber…que ayudaste a derrumbar todo en lo que tu familia creía.

— Yo a veces…me gustaría haber tenido a Scorpius con otra mujer…

Theo lo miró extrañado.

— No me malinterpretes, le quiero como es y también amé a su madre con locura…pero su nacimiento fue una moneda echada al aire…pudo haber nacido diferente…como ya sabes, retrasado o enfermizo y condenarlo a una muerte prematura. La sangre de los Greengrass es problemática, es decir, la sangre Black es bastante problemática por sí sola, muchos nacían con locura debido a la endogamia, pero la sangre de Astoria está llena de enfermedades y debilidades genéticas por sí misma. Si él tiene hijos algún día puede que pase estas debilidades a sus descendientes y ver a un hijo enfermo no es algo que le desee a nadie.

—Bien mirado creo que esa es una de las cosas por las que podemos estar agradecidos, tal vez tu esposa no tenía la sangre adecuada y puede que Belle no sea una bruja…pero ellos están sanos. Eso es lo único que importa…ahora, vamos a ver a tu maldita cría de pegaso, ya quiero ver tu cara.

o-o-o-o-o

Lily no podía permanecer más tiempo encerrada. Sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja. Tom le había dicho que McGonagall estaba a nada de llamar a sus padres pero es que si antes de resultaba difícil levantarse ahora lo hacía sólo para pasar un buen rato vomitando en el retrete.

Dejó definitivamente el servicio en pociones. Y Tom le ayudaba a recoger ingredientes en el bosque o a robarlos para hacer pociones para las nauseas matutinas.

Había decidido tener al niño.

Lo que no sabía era cuando decírselo a sus padres.

Tenía claro que a Draco se lo tenía que decir el día de la excursión a Hongsmeade. Aún si Draco no lo quería ella sí, pero necesitaba hablar con sus padres, necesitaba decirles que había cometido un error, y que los necesitaba.

Gracias a Tom no le faltaban apuntes así que sus clases, después de ciertas miradas incomodas por parte de compañeros y profesores todo continuó con normalidad, pues iba estudiada.

o-o-o-o-o

Fin de semana.

Pansy jugaba con sus gemelos y la hermosa y blanca cría de pegaso. La llamaron Tami.

Blaise estaba tomando vino rosado "Geraldine" (llamado así por la madre de Pansy) con Theo en el balcón mientras hablaban de política internacional.

Los hijos de Greg estaban correteando con los de Theo y las madres de ambos pares de niños estaban platicando sobre jardinería sentadas en un juego de jardín.

Draco y Greg por su parte hacían capitulación de los eventos sociales a los que debían asistir ese mes y además de agendar la revisión de contabilidad del trimestre. Greg no tenía mucho por sí solo, después de la guerra todo se reducía a su bar pero los negocios de la familia Bulstrode eran abundantes y tenía que manejarlos bien para evitar problemas con su esposa y sus suegros. Era curioso pero los negocios de todos estaban entremezclados.

Greg tenía invertido en la imprenta de Theo, donde Blaise y Draco publicaban textos especializados de medimagia experimental y magia negra respectivamente, además parte de la fortuna Bulstrode se utilizaba para garantizar la distribución (dícese de hacer los sobornos a la gente adecuada) de los objetos diversos con los que traficaba el castaño dejándole un buen margen de ganancias al grandulón.

Después estaba grupo Malfoy, que tenía las narices en todo. Desde subastas millonarias de objetos oscuros y antiguos (cosa de la que últimamente se ocupaba Lucius), y además consumían ingredientes (igual que lo anterior, traficado por Theo) para hacer pociones prohibidas fabricadas en las más oscuras sombras y que por lo tanto valían una fortuna.

Pero no todo era oscuro, también estaban sus negocios legales, los muggles por supuesto donde no paraban de ganar dinero gracias a una compañía cervecera Belga que había adquirido la familia en los años 50, una fábrica de chocolates suizos llamados "Lucy" y sus acciones en coca-cola un veneno legalizado más poderoso que cualquier otra adicción muggle, la más difícil de dejar; en el lado mágico estaban las boticas, las fábricas de pociones, los bienes raíces, el turismo, y la embotelladora de jugos naturales que también producía Drapple para ambos mundos, un producto estrella y por supuesto, la distribucíon mundial del vino producido en los viñedos ParkMalf.

Disfrutaron esa tarde como nunca.

Al día siguiente llegó Chimamanda y todo fue un caos.

Un caos del bueno.

Empezando porque su prima casi tumba a su padre tratando de saludarlo.

Los Malfoy de sudafrica, al contrario que los Malfoy ingleses y los sudafricanos en general eran muy afectuosos. Tenían una estirpe joven, Chimamanda (y por lo tanto Draco también) tenía muchos primos pero ella era la heredera de la rama principal Sudafricana y por lo tanto del lugar más importante en el consejo de Malfoy Dorp, una ciudadela en lo profundo de las montañas sudafricanas oculta con hechizos de todo tipo a la que sólo pueden acceder magos, ni siquiera los squibs pueden entrar.

No era como en Gran Bretaña en la que él podía quitar las defensas de Malfoy Manor para dejar entrar muggles como Belle, a Malfoy Dorp ni siquiera podrían verla, era un fidelius de la magnitud del que tenía Hogwarts.

Malfoy Dorp había sido construida por el matrimonio de dos primos hermanos Malfoy, el hombre, Jacob Malfoy había nacido en Reino Unido, fue el tercer Malfoy en nacer en territorio Británico y Angelique Malfoy la hermana mayor de Alice Malfoy, la ultima suicida de la familia.

Ambos habían viajado porque Angelique había escuchado de la exótica fauna del país, además del bajo costo de esclavos humanos negros.

No era un lugar que ha Jacob le gustara mucho, pero lo cierto es que lo barato de los esclavos, de la tierra y del fácil acceso a minas de diamantes le atrajeron lo suficiente. Comenzó la construcción de una finca y todo iba como la seda hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de sus esclavos muggles era en realidad mago. Y no solo un mago, hablando con él supo que venía de una larga familia de magos. Le habían atrapado mientras recolectaba comida y Jacob, escandalizado por el hecho de que unos muggles hubiesen esclavizado un mago comenzó la construcción de casas que actualmente la gente denominaría departamentos para que viviesen sólo magos. Él protegería a todos los magos de sudafrica de los esclavistas, pasaron 31 años antes de que la ciudadela estuviese terminada.

Llena de altos edificios, dos colegios, un plaza principal, tres plazas pequeñas, dos mercados, oficinas de gobierno y unas cuantas casas palaciegas, se levantó una muralla de 3 metros de espesor con una altura de 30 metros y así quedó oficialmente terminada Malfoy Dorp.

Su población era de en ese entonces era de 200 magos, en la actualidad tenía alrededor de 5000 magos con una graciosa gama de colores de piel, pues solo algunos eran blancos, otros eran negros, pero la mayoría eran de un color chocolate claro debido al mestizaje, incluso tenían cinco por ciento de población albina.

Chimamanda era una estrella de rock en Malfoy Dorp, o al menos lo era en el campo de las pociones, no sólo portaba el apellido de los fundadores sino que había hecho crecer la industria de la importación y exportación de ingredientes y pociones terminadas, de ahí que ambas familias tuvieran más contacto que con las del resto de Malfoys de mundo que se dedicaban a cosas como bienes raíces y mueblerías.

Chima era muy diferente a él físicamente. Tenía la piel color chocolate claro, era delgada y muy alta, con los labios gruesos, ojos grandes y pómulos alzados, cosas heredadas de sus ancestros negros, pero al igual que el 80 % de los Malfoy del mundo, tenía dos sellos distintivos genéticos. El liso cabello rubio casi blanco y los ojos grises. Eso la hacía muy exótica y de adolescentes había llamado la atención de Draco y de todos sus amiguitos. Draco estaba seguro de que por lo menos Theo y Blaise se la habían jalado pensando en ella y lo cierto es que a la edad de 13 años le había pedido a sus padres que lo comprometieran con ella.

No era algo extraordinario, que fueran primos no importaba mucho, a fin de cuentas eran primos lejanos (y no es como si a Narcissa le importara mucho el asunto del incesto) pero Lucius le dijo que eso no era posible ya que ambos heredarían el liderazgo de su familia en sus respectivos países, sí se casaran alguno de los dos tendría que dejar su país de origen para irse a vivir con el otro y eso no era posible porque dejarían sin heredero a la otra rama de la familia.

De hecho, Chimamanda se iba a casar con su pareja desde hacía ya 11 años porque él había cedido en renunciar a su apellido, fue más bien que no había tenido opción, Chimamanda quería tener hijos y como Malfoy, no podía tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, sí él no cedía a renunciar a su apellido ella buscaría a un hombre que sí lo hiciera.

Chima llenó a su tío de besos y después casi rompe a Narcissa a la mitad con un abrazo de oso levantándola incluso. Sin embargo su madre no se quejó, ella quería mucho a Chima, sino fuera por el asunto de cabezas de familia a Narcissa le hubiese encantado tenerla por nuera.

Fuerte, sana, vivaz, inteligente y heredera de un puesto importante.

Era perfecta.

La invitaron a ella y a toda su comitiva de doncellas de compañía a la mesa y la muy loca se la pasó coqueteando con Theo para disgusto de Belle, a quién Chimamanda no le dirigió la palabra. Si los Malfoy ingleses eran considerados supremacistas es porque no habían conocido a los Malfoy sudafricanos. Pero al menos se comportó y no la mandó ejecutar por entrar a Malfoy Manor, había estudiado en Suiza con Blaise, y estuvo presente en "el ablandamiento" obligado de las creencias familiares de los Malfoy ingleses. Por lo menos les respetaba y no les llamaba traidores de la sangre como sí lo habían hecho sus contrapartes Suecas.

Cuando las festividades cesaron y la familia de Theo y de Greg regresaron a casa Draco fue a ducharse, le escribió una carta a Lily y se fue botella de Drapple en mano a buscar a Blaise y a Pansy, quienes se quedaban de nuevo en Malfoy Manor.

Los encontró en uno de los balcones de la ala este. Estaban mirando las estrellas, con telescopio incluido, eso quería decir que estaban revisando la oportunidades de negocios. Pansy quería abrir un nuevo viñedo en Chile y quería estar segura de sus inversiones.

Abrazó a Pansy por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Blaise volteara los ojos.

—Ha sido un buen día. —Dijo para besar nuevamente la mejilla de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que Chima no podía creer que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Belle. —Se rió Pansy.

—Bueno, ella ya sabía que Belle estaba aquí, me ha parecido que lo manejó bien, por lo menos mejor de lo que lo manejamos nosotros al principio. Es una chica educada, seguro cuando la conozca más hasta le cae bien.— Zabini puso su mejor tono de voz de la razón.

—Eso espero Blaise.— Dijo Draco.

Entonces él y Pansy entraron en una acalorada discusión sobre si abrir el viñedo en Chile o en Francia, dónde él tendría que tomar la responsabilidad.

— Según las estrellas, en Chile produciríamos más pero en Francia tendríamos más prestigio. — Le dijo Pansy.

Blaise se fue temprano a dormir y ellos discutieron negocios hasta eso de la una y media de la mañana. Cuando terminaron Draco la acompañó a su habitación y se dirigía a la suya misma recordó que había olvidado renovar el hechizo de cocción del "Asunto Theo" así que se dirigió a las antiguas mazmorras, cuando vio a Chima parada frente a su laboratorio se le paró el corazón.

—Chima...—Se le escapó de los labios haciendo que la mujer, en bata le mirara.

—¿Me dejarás entrar a ver? Nunca había sentido algo cómo esto. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahí adentro? Has reforzado las barreras para que él ministerio no pueda detectar la actividad mágica del lugar, algo parecido a las cajas Ugandesas, y desde dentro la puerta del laboratorio resuma de magia negra e interdimensional. ¿Quieres traer a algún demonio a la tierra?

—Nada de eso...es un favor para Theo. Voy a traer de vuelta a su madre. — Dijo caminando hacia ella y sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta de las mazmorras. Dejó pasar a Chima y fueron directo al caldero que ya tenía las flamas un poco bajas. Draco renovó el hechizo del caldero y su prima revisó el contenido.

Estaba lleno de un liquido negro y parecía tener varias plantas dentro. Olía como a canela, manzanilla y anís.

— Huele bien. — Chima sonrió. — Huele a algo que me comería. — Draco se rió, era justo lo que había dicho Greg.

— Originalmente la poción lleva hierbabuena, clavos, pimienta y flores nocturnas. Conforme pasa el tiempo el agua se va evaporando y el caldero se rellena gradualmente con otros ingredientes, en esta etapa de la poción lleva manzanilla, canela y anís, eso es lo que debes estar oliendo.

— Pero también hay un olor como amargo y ferroso.

— Es el olor de la carne y la sangre, se están generando.

— ¿En cuanto tiempo estará lista?

— Poco más de dos meses. —Le dijo.

—Draco..—.Su prima lo miró a la cara. — ¿Has pensado en documentar esto?

— Lo he hecho, serán cinco copias, una se quedará aquí en Malfoy Manor, otra en Nott Manor, la tercera se la llevarán Parkinson a California, la cuarta en Mansión Goyle y la otra en Gringots. — Chimamanda asintió.

— Me imagino que Parkinson se la llevará a espaldas de Zabini.— Draco asintió.

— Aunque técnicamente todavía no le digo.

— Se dará cuenta, si yo pude sentirlo ella lo hará, ella es la experta en barreras. Bien, esto definitivamente lo escribiré en "El Libro".

"El Libro" eran en realidad varios tomos de libros.

Chimamanda había asumido la cabeza de su familia cinco años atrás y un nuevo libro le fue entregado, en cada libro se escribían los grandes secretos de la familia, secretos que sólo las cabezas de familia debían saber, los libros se ponían al ojo publico (es decir en las bibliotecas de las mansiones Malfoy) 50 años después de la muerte del autor. Tenían inventario completo de transacciones que tuvieran que ver con objetos mágicos y propiedades, también poseían los nombres de todos los hijos, nietos o bisnietos que el autor llegara a conocer, los libros tenían también hechizos y pociones o referencias a libros de texto que tuvieran hechizos y pociones que la familia pudiera utilizar en el futuro, para defenderse, matar o morir. Si Chima le preguntaba por copias era para documentarlo en su libro, sí alguna vez se ofrecía, cualquier Malfoy sudafricano podría solicitar al Malfoy inglés en turno revisar los textos originales de la biblioteca de la Malfoy Manor para estudiarlo. Si se llegara el caso de que la mansión fuese destruida po razón, aún quedarían las otras y al ser Malfoy el autor y Malfoy el solicitante, las familias guardianas del texto no tendrán de otra que obedecer al honor familiar y prestarlos, eso sí, bajo excesiva supervisión.

Draco, al ser de carácter estudioso había comenzado a redactar una lista de cosas que incluir en su libro, pues había creado infinidad de hechizos y pociones durante el tiempo en que intentó salvar a Astoria de la muerte, pero aún así no había obtenido su propio libro y no lo quería para nada, de verdad, porque para eso su padre tendría que morir y mejor así. A él le gustaba que su padre se enterara de las cosas por su boca.

Unas cuantas explicaciones más y ambos partieron a las plantas superiores para, por fin, echarse a dormir.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de una tensa cena en Malfoy Manor, Theo cedió y dejó que Belle pusiera una pelicula en la habitación. Diario de una pasión. El título le dio repelús. No le gustaban las cosas de romance, pero bueno, después de que la descarada de Chima se le insinuara durante la cena no tenía opción. A mitad de la película ella también pareció aburrida así que mejor decidió meter la mano en la pijama de su esposo.

— Oye...espera, estoy viendo la película. — Dijo él riéndose. Pero Belle le desabrochó los botones la parte superior de la pijama.

— Cierra la boca Theo, porque Pansy y la tal Chima te tocaron más durante la cena que yo toda la semana. — Entonces se la quitó, la camisa de la pijama y no pudo evitar reparar en una línea rosada en su hombro, que de hecho, daba la la vuelta completa, como si hubiesen intentado cortarle el brazo o algo así.

— ¿Y eso? — Dijo ya sin ganas de hacer el amor.— ¿Qué te pasó Theo?

— ¿Qué? — Theo vio su hombro. — Ahh sí. Lo siento, un experimento de Draco. No te preocupes, estoy bien, no duele sólo que le falta curar del todo, pronto la cicatriz no se verá.

— ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

— Ya te dije que no es nada.

— ¿De verdad Draco hizo esto? No te estarás metiendo en problemas otra vez. — Estaba asustada, ella sabía que los negocios de Theo no eran precisamente legales, pero años atrás le habían encarcelado unos meses por tener un artefacto del señor Malfoy en sus manos, algo en lo que Draco y Theo habían estado trabajando, ni siquiera era un versión terminada, era un prototipo y le llevaron preso. Draco, quién tenía el aparato terminado y hecho de oro, quién además, tenía los planos, no fue a la cárcel, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de sacar a Theo de prisión.

Ella no había podido hacer nada. Su hija se había enterado por medio de los periódicos que les llegaban a sus compañeritos en la escuela y estaba completamente aterrorizada. Decía que su padre se iba a morir ahí, en sus cartas le hablaba de la prisión de los magos. Una fría construcción de piedra en medio del mar que la tecnología muggle no podía detectar. Una enorme prisión donde muchos magos se habían suicidado, muerto de enfermedad o asesinados, un lugar donde se habían vuelto locos muchos magos. Durante ese tiempo Fer se preguntaba una y otra vez porque papá ya no venía a verlo los fines de semana y ella no sabía que decirle.

Seis meses después Theo salió de prisión, en los huesos, herido en una pierna y con el aspecto más horrible que pudiese haber tenido jamás, sucio, con el cabello pegándose no sólo por el sudor sino por el lodo. La barba la tenía muy larga considerando que Theo no se dejaba ni el bigote.

Ella le preguntó sobre la herida en la pierna y él sólo recargó su frente en la de ella.

— Ahí adentro hay viejos amigos de mi padrino.— Theo sonrió, parecía que hablaba más para sí que para ella.— Traidores a la sangre, nos llaman traidores a la sangre, los descendientes de cinco familias de los sagrados 28 ahora somos llamados traidores a la sangre. — Se carcajeó. — Si supieran los hijos que tengo, si supieran que son sólo mestizos. Pero no, no te asustes, nunca lo sabrán, morirán antes de que nuestra hija cumpla la mayoría de edad, te lo prometo, no habrá nadie que pueda levantar la varita en contra de ella. Los mataré a todos y Ana y Fer podrán tomar su apellido, su mansión y su herencia sin que nadie esté ahí para hacerles daño. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo.

Al principio pensó que eran los delirios de un loco. Que Theo había quedado mal de estar en aquella prisión. Pero luego se dio una ducha y volvió a ser el de siempre.

Tres semanas después su hija le había mandado una carta. Ella leía sus cartas en el desayuno. Estaba agradecida con Dios o con Merlín de que su padre hubiese salido de ahí a tiempo.

En los periódicos había salido una noticia.

Alguien había viciado el aire de Azkaban con veneno por la noche, los reos de 4 pisos murieron, en total 73 reclusos envenenados con una poción entre cuyos ingredientes había por lo menos 10 prohibidos dentro del Reino Unido. Había 3 Aurores desaparecidos, y bajo investigación de busca y captura, porque habían desaparecido con todo y familia. Claramente culpables. Claramente sobornados.

Ella había bajado la carta para mirar a Theo, que en ese momento leía el periódico muggle con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después llegó Ferdinand, entonces de casi nueve años. Se le colgó a su padre del cuello y éste besó a su hijo en cabeza para después decirle que desayunara, que él le llevaría a la escuela.

Y sus palabras le vinieron rápidamente a la cabeza.

"Morirán antes de que nuestra hija cumpla la mayoría de edad, te lo prometo, no habrá nadie que pueda levantar la varita en contra de ella. Los mataré a todos y así Ana y Fer podrán tomar su apellido, su mansión y su herencia sin que nadie esté ahí para hacerles daño."

"Te lo prometo."

"Te lo prometo."

o-o-o-o-o

El fin de semana marcado en la agenda había llegado. Draco se duchó, se perfumó y trató de vestirse con algo que no lo hiciera ver mayor de lo que ya era. Pero vamos, a quién engañaba, mientras Lily no cumpliera 20, él iba a parecer siempre un abusador de menores.

o-o-o-o-o

Narcissa también se preparaba para salir. Lucius estaba en el balcón de siempre leyendo alguna historia de amor. Narcissa sonrió, Lucius era así desde niño. El chico perfecto y tranquilo, se preguntó cómo fue que terminó llenándose de tanto odio que terminó tomando tan malas decisiones, luego pensaba en Lucy y se le pasaba. Cuando Lucy murió también lo hizo una parte de Lucius.

Vestida muy elegante y muggle, con un hermoso abrigo color beige y una pañoleta verde salió de la casa en cuanto sintió que su hijo se marchaba. Le daría unos minutos de ventaja, después de todo quería agarrarlo con la manos en la masa.

Dio instrucciones a los elfos de alimentar a su marido y veinte minutos después caminó hasta la verja de la entrada para poder aparecerse.

En menos de un segundo se encontró en el pasillo del último piso del llamado "Hotel Delfín".

Pensó que escucharía a Draco teniendo relaciones con alguien, estaba preparada mentalmente para llegar y hacer que toda la Santa Inquisición cayera sobre los hombros de su hijo por no controlar su libido cuando su nieto se encontraba encerrado en una clínica de rehabilitación.

En cambio escuchó el llanto de una chica.

— Lo siento...Lo siento de verdad. — Más llanto. Era un llanto incontrolable y Draco al parecer no decía nada.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Draco se había atrevido a dañar a alguna mujer?

Alzó su varita y utilizó un hechizo para volver, de su lado, la puerta invisible, así ella podría saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pudo ver a su hijo, sentado en el reposadero de un sillón color crema mirar hacia el suelo con la expresión perdida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? — Preguntó con voz queda.

Ver no era suficiente. La mujer rubia se volvió así misma invisible y usó la aparición para estar dentro de la habitación a sólo unos metros de Draco. Vio a la chica frente a él y sintió como si hubiese tomado un vaso de agua helada. Retortijones en el estomago, la bilis subió hasta su garganta.

Se trataba de la hermanita de Albus.

La hija de Harry Potter.

— Es lo que no sé, estoy muy asustada Draco. Soy muy joven, pero quiero tenerlo...no sé qué hacer Draco, te necesito. — Draco pareció barajar las opciones en su mente. Mientras tanto Narcissa se preguntaba: ¿Tenerlo? ¿Tener qué?

—¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—No, sólo lo sabe Thomas.

Draco asintió con la mirada perdida, luego se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Merlín, te juro que hace años que no se me antojaba tanto una copa. Después se cruzó de brazos y miró a la niña. — Lily, necesito que tomes una decisión porque sino no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿No lo quieres?

— No es eso, me refiero a que tienes 16 años, y...es tu cuerpo y tu vida la que vas a tener que sacrificar, soy un hombre, claro que me voy a hacer cargo, pero por mucho que yo quiera tener ese hijo no puedo obligarte a nada, es una decisión que tienes que tomar.— A Narcissa se le erizaron todos los vellitos de la nuca. ¿Un hijo?

— ¿Entonces lo quieres? Draco es lo único que yo necesito saber, lo único.

El rubio le miró y extendió su mano que fue tomada por la chica. Él la trajó hacia sí y la abrazó.

— Lily, tu ya sabes que te amo, ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Es sólo que no es el momento más adecuado para que se sepa, estoy pensando que tal vez puedas usar un encantamiento glamour para cuando comience a notarse tu embarazo. Pero si quieres tenerlo tendrás que dejar la escuela durante las vacaciones de Navidad, no es saludable ni física, ni moralmente que sigas en Hogwarts. Creo que es necesario decírselo hasta entonces a tu padre, para darme tiempo a conseguir un abogado que pueda hacerse cargo.

Lily asintió.

Draco lo quería. Quería a su bebé. Siguió llorando en sus brazos y Narcissa supo que no debía interrumpir, se apareció otra vez frente a la mansión Malfoy y la verja se abrió para ella aún siendo invisible. Se fue haciendo visible conforme caminaba en por los jardines, no había estado fuera ni diez minutos así que tendría que dar instrucciones a los elfos para cocinar para una persona más.

Cerca de una fuente Honoré y Friederich, los hijos de Pansy, jugando con las tortugas de la fuente, a lo lejos pudo ver a los padres tomando el sol en la piscina junto a Chimamanda. Las chicas parecían estar platicando mucho mientras Blaise leía un grueso libro que seguramente hablaba sobre medimagia.

Entró a la casa sin que se dieran cuenta. En medio del recibidor se encontraba Lucy, jugando con unos viejos juguetes de madera que pertenecían a Lucius.

— Lucía ¿Por qué estas jugando en la entrada?

— ¿Te molesta? — Preguntó inflando sus mejillas con un claro gesto de descontento.

— No...—se cubrió la cara con una mano, tenía jaqueca. — Lucy...¿Tú sabes que van a ocurrir cosas en el futuro de mi hijo verdad?

La fantasma sonrió.

— Claro, pero esa información no pertenece a los vivos. Lo sabes.

Narcissa se acuclilló frente al fantasma de esa niña de cabello corto y ropa de hombre.

— A Lucius le encantaría saber una que otra cosa del futuro. Anda ¿Lo harías por él?— La niña miró a Narcissa y estuvo a punto de escupirse un montón de insultos pero no lo hizo. Suspiró.

— Si te estás preguntando por el bebé. Sí, nacerá. Llevará el nombre de una constelación como lo dictan las tradiciones de tu familia—. Narcissa se tapó la boca de la impresión. No sólo le sorprendía que le dijera lo que ya temía, sino que esa era demasiada información comparada con la que les solía dar.

En tiempos de guerra Narcissa le había pedido consejo y el fantasma se limitó a tomarla de la mano y decirle "Tú podrás". Estaba claro que sabía que iban a sobrevivir y que por sus "buenas acciones" se iban a librar de Azkaban pero no quería decirles, los muertos no pueden interferir en el destino de los vivos.

— Y no sólo eso...—Dijo la niña. — Nuestra familia se hará grande, dentro de siete generaciones seremos capaces de llenar la mitad de todas nuestras habitaciones. Draco hará muy feliz a Lulu. Habrá Malfoys para dar y regalar.

Narcissa abrió la boca sorprendida e incrédula, esa niña debía estar jugando con ella. Pero si había cientos de habitaciones en Malfoy Manor ¿Cómo es que se iba a llenar la mitad de la mansión?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —La niña dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? — Se enojó. —Allá tú si no me quieres creer, no me importa.— Dijo para después marcharse flotando hacia la parte de arriba.

Al poco tiempo Lucius, quién se metía del balcón para darse una ducha antes de la hora de la comida. Se sorprendió de ver a Narcissa de rodillas en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente, no quería exaltarla pero aun así su mujer parecía tener el corazón en la garganta cuando le llamó por su nombre.

Narcissa miró a su esposo y se levantó dándose cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, eso no era digno. No se arrodilló ni para Voldemort. Sacudió su fina ropa y encaró a su marido.

— Tenemos que hablar Lucius, y tenemos que llamar a un abogado

o-o-o-o-o

Draco llegó a casa horas después, se sentía nervioso, tenía que ver la forma de decirle a sus padres la verdad sin que le arrancaran la cabeza. Una cosa era que les agradara la esposa de Theo, pero Theo no era su hijo y si con Astoria había tenido problemas, no quería imaginar los que tendría cuando se enteraran de Lily.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal exhaló una gran cantidad de aire, ni se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba sosteniendo en los pulmones.

Las puertas se abrieron para él y antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación a esperar la hora de la cena pasó por el salón de juegos. Ahí se encontraba Pansy, estaba jugando con Honoré. Eran unas ternuritas sus gemelos, estaban por cumplir los cinco años y Pansy le había dicho que pensaba meterlos en una escuela muggle pues Blaise ya se había hecho de una reputación en California como medimago y ella estaba muy ocupada con el viñedo y todo lo que conllevaba.

— ¿Y Friederich?— Le preguntó, aunque eran gemelos, para no confundirlos y para desarrollar individualidad personal Pansy le dejaba a Friederich el cabello más largo, lo cual era gracioso porque un bebé con afro era algo gracioso de ver, también lo vestía más a lo muggle. Honoré se vestía más a lo mago y tenía el cabello corto como Blaise.

— Está con Blaise, tenía sueño y Blaise lo ha llevado a acostar. Honoré todavía no tiene sueño y sólo pone inquieto a Friederich.

— Dicen que aún entre gemelos hay pequeñas diferencias y que el menor suele tener un comportamiento más activo e imprudente.

Pansy se rió.

— Sí, eso suena bastante a Honoré. — Dijo acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

—Pansy...¿Que dirías si yo fuera a tener otro hijo?— Pansy le miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás pensando en casarte de nuevo? ¿O es que acaso embarazaste a una muggle? —Draco bajó la mirada.

— DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ¿TE ATREVISTE A EMBARAZAR A UNA MUGGLE? —Gritó asustando al pobre de Honoré.

— No es una muggle...

—¿EMBARAZASTE A ALGUIEN?

— Sí, es una bruja, es guapa y muy linda. Llevamos juntos cerca de un año y bueno, los accidente pasan. El único problema es que es menor que yo, por muchos años... — Pansy tenía la cara roja y la boca abierta en una gran O.

—¿Qué tan menor? —Preguntó intentando calmar su voz.

—Es...va en sexto año. Era estudiante mía. Es la hermana de Albus...—Ante esto último Pansy se tapó la cara.

—Espero que tengas todo a nombre de tu hijo porque te vas a pudrir en el puto hoyo.

— Es...lindo ver como me apoyas.

— No me juzgues por no apoyarte en la pendejez más grande que has hecho, si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, una Blackqueen o una Andersen, incluso la chica Quebec, todo se hubiese arreglado con un matrimonio express, a nadie le hubiese sorprendido que te casases con una jovencita sí ésta fuera de tu clase, ahora parecerás un tonto embaucado, un pedofilo o peor, un...necesitado de cariño. Joder, Draco, no sé dónde tienes la cabeza.

—Mamá ha dicho una grosería. — Dijo el pequeño Honoré quién estaba atento a la conversación.

— Mamá le dará una galleta a Honoré si Honoré no le dice a papá. —Le dijo la mujer dulcemente a su hijo. Honoré asintió y luego ambos, madre e hijo, miraron a Draco. —Por lo que veo ha decidido tenerlo, sino no me lo estarías contando...En caso de que Potter no te encierre en Azkaban, lo que es poco factible ¿Vas a hacerla tu esposa? ¿Le has dicho a tus padres? ¿A Scorpius?...ohh Merlín, pobre Scorpius, él no está para que le hagas éstas cosas.

— Lo sé, no sé cómo voy a decírselo, no lo he visto en semanas. Al principio porque Elizabeth dijo que no habían comenzado el tratamiento, después porque necesitaba estabilizarse. Y ahora...voy a llegar a decirle que va a tener un hermano.

— No sé si lo más sano sea decirle.

— Se va a enterar en algún momento y lo más sano es lo más honesto.

— Por eso tienes una barrera de magia impermeable en las mazmorras.

— ¿Chima te dijo algo?

— No en realidad, soy especialista en barreras mágicas Draco. Una barrera nivel siete que no permite el paso a personas desautorizadas o a sangres no involucradas en el hechizo, por lo tanto, tus padres y tu hijo serían los únicos en pasar. Bueno y Chima, pero eso no importa, el punto es que todos los que pudieran saber nunca te delatarían. Inteligente ¿Qué es lo que guardas?

— ¿Recuerdas que hace años comencé a investigar la magia interdimensional?

—Inter...interdi...menCIONAL...— empezó a decir Honoré pero Pansy lo ignoraba.

— ¿POR QUÉ EN EL INFIERNO HARÍAS ESO?

— Estaba devastado, tú lo sabes Pans...la amaba y quería traerla de vuelta, pero entre más investigaba y experimentaba más...buscaba su descanso, la amaba pero no quería traerla de vuelta sino podía ser ella misma y hace poco vino Theo y me pidió algo, terminar los experimentos y crear el ritual completo para traer a la vida a su madre...retomarlo no me costó trabajo y terminé un mes después, eso es lo que se está cocinando abajo.

— ¿Lo estás documentando?

— Claro, todo está por escrito y pensaba en darte una de las copias a tu regreso a California.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos e hizo unos mofletes.

— Bueno, al menos te dignaste a hacer una copia para mi familia. No sé en que clase de circunstancia nos pueda resultar útil, Blaise y yo somos de la idea de que lo muerto, muerto debe permanecer, gracias a Merlín, pero no está de más tenerlo.

— La información es poder.

— Efectivamente y yo soy una orgullosa Parkinson, así que debo tener toda la información. Claro que Blaise no sabrá de esto, tiene mucha más fibra moral que yo.

Draco sonrió.

— En eso estaba pensando. Bueno, tengo que irme, quiero decirle a mis padres ¿Los has visto?

— Sí, después de la comida se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

— Ok...nos vemos a la hora de la cena...si mis padres no me asesinan.

o-o-o-o-o

Lucius estaba disgustado, no había estado tan disgustado desde que Harry Potter liberó a su sirviente. Tanto que se había quedado en silencio; no gritaba, ni hablaba. Luego de hablar con Narcissa se fue a duchar y luego bajó a comer con Chima, sus damas de compañía y los Zabini. Después se fue a su habitación con la intensión de no salir del mutismo, pero la llegada imprudente de su hijo cambió sus planes.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco entró de un portazo invertido, estaba tan nervioso que no medía sus fuerzas, estando frente a ellos, su padre en la cama con un libro abierto y su madre cepillando su cabello rente al espejo, obviamente no fue el mejor momento para entrar. No se veían contentos.

Concéntrate, no tienes cinco años. Se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo así se sentía.

— Papá, mamá...—comenzó a decir.

—Lo sabemos, lo de tu bebé con esa chica. —Dijo Narcissa, sabía lo que su hijo tenía que decirles, pero no quería escucharlo todavía. — Lo sabemos Draco, pero por favor, no digas nada. Te veremos en la cena.

—¿Me estabas espiando?— Su madre, enojada, le arrojó el cepillo de marfil a la cara.

—¡Te dije que te veremos en la cena! ¡Vete!

o-o-o-o-o

Lily hizo todo lo que Draco le pidió y por más dos meses estuvo ocultando a su bebé, pero no podía ocultar lo síntomas, sobre todo porque compartía habitación con otras cuatro chicas.

Thomas no se separaba de ella, él no sabía mucho de embarazos pero había escuchado a su madre decir que se había desmayado varias veces cuando estaba embarazada de él y tenía miedo de que a Lily le fuera a pasar lo mismo en alguna escalera y terminara rompiéndose el cuello.

La primera que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien fue Maleene, ella, menos orgullosa que Nelly había mirado más de dos veces el rostro mañanero de Lily, pálido y hasta verdoso a veces, extrañada por los calores nocturnos, por las demañandas, por Heffer siempre estando a su lado, como una especie de rémora.

No fue hasta que un día, en que ella también levantó temprano para ir al baño que escuchó a Lily vomitar como si la vida se le fuera en ello que se planteó que podía estar pasando con ella. Se lo contó a Nelly, más enojada que ella por haberlas abandonado habló de más en los baños de chicas que estaban cerca de los invernaderos aunque nadie sabía que podían significar las nauseas matutinas, al parecer todas las chicas pensaban que se trataba de alguna enfermedad grave hasta que una sangremuggle de Hufflepuff se rió de ellas y dijo que seguro estaba embarazada del tal Heffer.

Por primera vez Nelly vio el alcance de sus propias palabras, en el baño había ocho chicas, cinco de Hufflepuff y 3 de Gryffindor, se dio una bofetada mental, eran las casas donde más se corrían los chismes.

En cuestión de días ya lo comentaba todo el colegio y todos lo sabían menos Lily y Heffer, Tom nunca prestaba atención a las cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la escuela o con el Quidditch y Lily...bueno, ella sólo hablaba con Tom.

Los rumores pronto llegaron hasta madame Pomfrey y ahí fue cuando se desató el infierno.

Minerva la mandó a llamar a su oficina y la confrontó.

Una chica normal, libre de culpas se hubiese sacudido los rumores, incluso una culpable lo hubiese hecho, pero ella se sentía rota por dentro, cansada de de ocultarlo, y ni todas las palabras dulces que le decía Draco en sus cartas, ni todas las caricias que le dedicaba cuando se veían podían darle tranquilidad.

Quería que todo terminara.

Entonces se puso a llorar dándole la razón a la señora Pomfrey. Minerva le miró con pena, las dos mujeres lo hicieron, y le dijeron que tenían que llamar a sus padres porque ella ya no podía estudiar en Hogwarts. Pomfrey se machó al ministerio para buscar a Harry mientras la directora trataba de calmara.

Tom que se preocupó de que la hubiesen mandado llamar porque no había asistido a la mitad de las clases y fue a buscarla.

Entró en mal momento, justo cuando a Harry le habían dado la noticia, estaba furioso. Así que lo primero que vio al supuesto novio de su hija y se abalanzó hacia él para partirle la cara.

Lily gritó, gritó mucho para intentar detenerlo hasta que por fin lo dijo.

— Él no es el papá, él es mi mejor amigo.— Lloriqueaba mientas intentaba ayudar a Tom. —Por favor detente. Mi hijo es de Draco, Draco Malfoy. Deja a Tom en paz.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera para Minerva, casi se cae de la impresión y Harry, ohh qué decir de Harry, miró a su hija con una furia inmensa y sin preguntar nada se fue por la chimenea por donde entró y salió a la cacería, mataría a ese bastardo.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, el primer lugar al que se apareció fue a su oficina, los secretarios, al saber que los hijos de ambos eran amigos le dijeron que había salido al callejón Diagón a comer con sus amigos. Pensaron que tal vez los dos chiquillos habían hecho algo o desaparecido y por eso Harry Potter hablaba de forma tan brusca y amenazante.

El siguiente sitio por lo tanto fue el callejón Diagón, específicamente Slytherin House, un restaurant bar familiar, al cual, cómo su nombre decía, iban básicamente puros Slytherin y a dónde solía ir su hijo cuando salía con los Malfoy. Harry, tan Gryffindor cómo era, no entendía porque necesitaban un restaurante para ellos solos.

Cosa del destino fue ver a Malfoy de la mano de una hermosa mujer negra. Salían del lugar muy risueños, contándose chistes al oído, las carcajadas de la mujer eran estruendosas. Detrás de ellos iban los Goyle, los Zabini y Theo Nott.

No le importó, lanzó un crucio en dirección al rubio y al verlo caer todos sacaron sus varitas para plantar cara pero al verlo el único que la sostuvo fue Nott, el castaño trató de desarmarlo pero Harry se defendió con un protego y lanzó el mismo hechizo contra Nott, tumbándolo varios metros dentro del restaurante, Zabini intervino justo cuando un segundo crucio impactó en Draco, pero siguió el mismo destino que Nott, entonces se echó sobre Draco, quién no se podía mover del dolor y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, tan duro que creyó que le rompería el cráneo, ésta vez fue la mujer negra, quién, no sacó una varita, sino más bien un bastón de madera y a forma de cetro lo utilizó para conjurar una extraña tormenta de arena que lo dejó ciego. Después, sin poder ver nada sintió como si lo estuviesen electrocutando no era un crucio, el crucio dolía más pero era parecido. También sentía que la arena de aquél conjuro anterior se pegaba en su piel y en sus pulmones. Le faltaba el aire.

—No lo mates Chima, por favor.— Escuchó la voz de Pansy.

—Déjalo ahí, nos meterás en problemas.— Ésta vez fue la esposa de Goyle quién habló.

Casi inmediatamente sintió cómo si la arena se cayera y sus pulmones estuvieran limpios de nuevo, pero esta mejoría le duró poco. Casi inmediatamente le golpearon con algo en la cara. Intentó levantarse y defenderse hasta que un nuevo golpe lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o

Era de noche.

Albus se apareció en las puertas de San Mungo, el lugar estaba oculto de los muggles bajo la facha de unos almacenes viejos llamados "Purge y Dowse S.A" que están "cerrados por reformas" increíble que nadie se de cuenta de que han estado en reformas por años. Albus suspiró. Cruzó el umbral de los almacenes y atravesó por un camino lleno de maniquíes hasta llegar a uno que está tras una ventanilla.

— He venido a ver a un paciente, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy. — El maniquí se hizo a un lado y Albus atravesó el cristal, sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, pero del otro lado sintió calorcito.

Calmado cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido, caminó hasta la recepción. Ahí había una bruja de edad madura en el típico uniforme de enfermera pero ella no le prestaba atención alguna a su llegada.

— Disculpe ¿En qué habitación se encuentra el señor Malfoy? — La mujer ni siquiera lo miró, estaba ocupada viendo fichas. Revisó unos papeles y le dijo, nuevamente sin mirarlo, que se encontraba en la cuarta planta, habitación 410, Daños provocados por hechizos.

Se subió a un elevador que se encontraba doblando a la derecha y echó el aire por la boca, casa vez que se acercaba al mundo mágico se le hacía más difícil, cómo si ya no fuera su mundo.

Pensó que iba a ser más fácil porque conocía al señor Draco y sabía que no iba a estar enojado, pero aún así le daba algo de vergüenza. Se sonrojó. Tenía miedo de ver a Scorpius ahí, porque seguro estaba con su padre pegado a la cama. Enojado por lo de Lily pero al pendiente de su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Scorpius, ahora, aunque no pudiera serle fiel tenía a Dennis y eso le bastaba aunque fuera para pasar el rato.

Tocó la puerta.

— Adelante. — Escuchó la voz del señor Malfoy fuerte y clara.

Se sintió intimidado cuando entró. Esperó sólo ver a los Malfoy, a ellos los conocía bien y sabía la forma en que debía pedirles las cosas pero ahí no se encontraban los señores, sino Gregory Goyle y Theo Nott. El primero parado junto a la cama del rubio y el segundo acostado en un sillón cerca de la puerta.

Con Greg no tenía mucho problema, era un hombre un poco tonto y que casi no hablaba por lo mismo, pero Theo Nott era diferente, intimidante, demasiado inteligente y con cierta malicia. Por mirar sus ojos, resplandecientes de cierto tipo de maldad no notó que el señor Goyle tenía la varita alzada apuntándolo.

— Baja la varita Greg, no hace falta. — Le escuchó decir al rubio, entonces Albus se enfocó en él.

— Señor Malfoy. —Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¿Has venido a partirme la cara por el honor de tu hermana?— Albus negó.

— A menos de que la haya forzado no soy quién para juzgar con quién se acuesta mi hermana. No tengo lo que se dice la autoridad moral para decir algo al respecto.— Dijo pensando en su noche pasional con su propio profesor noches atrás.— Vine por mi padre, a suplicarle que por favor retire los cargos.

— Lamentablemente, aunque se lo supliques a tu padre, él no hará lo mismo, y si yo voy a ir a Azkaban él se venir conmigo. Es el único lugar donde tiene la misma o incluso mayor cantidad de enemigos que yo. —Theo se rió. —Cierto Theo, yo ya no tengo tantos...

Albus pasó saliva, precisamente por eso estaba ahí, no quería que a su padre le sucediera nada.

— Yo...Scorpius tenía la última edición del código penal mágico de Gran Bretaña, yo lo tomaba a veces por curiosidad, quizá...podríamos usar la medida de poder legal sobre el menor. — Los adultos miraron al chico.— Hasta hace doscientos años las familias sangre pura solían casar a sus hijos desde antes de la mayoría de edad, por lo cual para evitar el delito del estupro se concedía la oportunidad de negociar el poder legal sobre un menor. Quisiera proponerle que si usted retira los cargos a mi padre, él firmará un poder legal sobre mi hermana y se la cederá.

Escuchó una risa. Era la del señor Nott.

— ¿Y tu crees que tu padre firmará algo como eso? Se ve que no lo conoces de nada.

Draco alzó la mano para callar a su amigo castaño.

— ¿Crees ser capaz de hacer que lo firme? Albus yo no quiero problemas y lo que más quiero evitar es ir a Azkaban, duré ahí solo unos meses pero créeme que no se me antoja regresar. Además yo amo a tu hermana y quiero hacerme cargo de ese bebé.

— Lo sé...

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Mi hermana es una Gryffindor...y sacó las mismas defensas mentales que mi padre.

— ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

— Sí, yo...ella no sabe que yo lo sé, pero le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Usted es un buen hombre. Cuidará de ella, pero mi padre...no puedo permitir que mi padre vaya a la cárcel, eso destrozaría a mamá, a mi familia entera. Un trato como este es lo mejor.

Draco asintió.

— Greg, escritorio portátil, papel, pluma y tinta. — El hombrezote asintió y con su varita conjuró lo que el rubio había pedido. Albus desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el castaño, no tenía cara de buenos amigos. El señor Malfoy comenzó entonces a redactar un escrito. Quince minutos después terminó. — Aquí está...tu padre sólo tendrá que firmarla, y deberás llevárselo a mis padres que están en el ministerio, ellos lo entregarán a quién corresponda y los dos seremos libres de nuestros cargos. Te deseo suerte.— Luego miró a uno de sus amigos.— Theo, acompáñalo, en cuanto Potter firme ve y diles a mis padres que pueden retirar los cargos.— El castaño asintió y luego se levantó.— Albus, toma esta pluma y tinta, debe hacerlo con la misma pluma y tinta que ofrecen el trato. — El chico tomó las cosas y se las guardó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Estaba saliendo ya en el pasillo cuando Draco llamó la atención de Theo. Draco le pidió algo a Greg y éste le hizo aparecer. Era una cajita metalica con una gema. Se la lanzó a su amigo castaño.

— Somos Slytherin. — Le dijo el rubio. El otro hombre sonrió con sorna y repitió.

— Somos Slytherin.

o-o-o-o-o

Theo y Albus aparecieron frente a la entrada de visitantes del ministerio, una vieja caseta telefónica, introdujeron una moneda muggle y el teléfono les preguntó a que se debía la visita.

El mayor se adelantó.

— Venimos a lo referente al caso Malfoy-Potter, venimos con noticias de San Mungo.

La maquina trabajó. Se escuchaban ruidos en su interior.

— Por Favor entreguen sus varitas.— Ellos lo hicieron, las introdujeron en un pequeña cajita que había saltado de la cabina. De nuevo el sonido del trabajo de la máquina.

— Bienvenidos, Theodore Nott y Albus Potter. — Dijo la maquina y entonces se bajó la caseta, rápidamente hasta llevaros a las zonas permitidas del edificio.

Al salir, Albus estuvo a punto de ir directo hacia el departamento de Aurores dónde seguramente se encontraban su madre y sus hermanos, si es que Lily estaba con ellos pero algo lo detuvo. Theo Nott lo estaba sujetando del brazo.

Albus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, de verdad que en ese momento no estaba para que alguien lo tocara.

— ¿Necesita algo?

Theo sonrió y se tanteó las bolsas. Sacó una pequeña cajita plateada de su abrigo. Era del tamaño de una cajita para anillos, de metal, con decoración barroca y una gema amarilla en el centro.

— Eres muy bueno en la magia sin varita ¿No es así?— Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

— No te preocupes, no te he leído la mente, entrar en la mente de otras personas es el don de Draco, lo tuyo lo sé porque a Scorpius se le salió hace un par de años en una comida familiar, dijo que lo había utilizado como conejillo de indias, practicabas con él, el imperius, ni más, ni menos, debía confiar mucho en ti, pocos magos se prestan para que otro los manipule, sin embargo dijo que no le hiciste hacer nada raro, cosas como obligarlo a sentarse en una silla. — Albus se sonrojó.— No te sientas mal, en realidad es un motivo de orgullo, además yo también soy bueno en la magia sin varita, y con las imperdonables por supuesto. — Le sonrió, era una bonita sonrisa pero por alguna razón a Albus no le gustaba.— Ten, deberías llevarte esto. Puede que necesites usar...otros métodos para convencerlo, está cajita es una especie de barrera mágica, sólo tienes que presionar la gema y podrás hacer los hechizos y maldiciones que quieras sin preocuparte porque lo vayan a detectar, absorbe los residuos. — Le dejó la cajita en la mano y dio una última mirada.— Es una lástima que hayas decidido tomar un camino diferente al de tu padre. Me hubiese divertido mucho teniéndote como oponente. — Después de decir esto el señor Nott se marchó rumbo al departamento de aplicación de ley mágica.

Albus frunció el ceño y miró la cajita. Sus labios se volvieron una línea y la guardó en su chaqueta de cuero junto con la pluma, la tinta y el pergamino.

Tenía razón. Su padre se la pondría difícil.

Suspiró.

Su padre era un cabezota.

o-o-o-o-o

Lily estaba sentada entre James y su madre, los Aurores estaban de aquí para allá, el hecho de que su jefe se encontrara en una celda rompía el equilibrio de todo.

Lily sabía que su padre estaba bien, un médico había bajado a las celdas para revisarlo y les había dicho que estaba bien, que sólo tenía una herida en la nariz y que ya la había arreglado, y entonces se dio tiempo para pensar en Draco.

Su padre había cruciado a Draco. Ocultó su cara entre las manos. ¿Cómo estaría? No se atrevía a preguntar porque temía que su madre y su hermano se molestaran con ella. Su madre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y James no tenía ganas de hablar mucho tan poco. Cuando Albus llegó caminando con las manos en los jeans y en cuanto se vieron a los ojos Lily se levantó y corrió hacia su hermano quién la abrazó muy fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien Lily? — La chica asintió todavía clavada en el pecho de su hermano pero inmediatamente se separó y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

— Papá está bien, pero Draco ¿Cómo está? ¿Le viste? James dijo que fuiste a verle. — Lily pensó que tal vez su hermano le miraría raro o se molestaría como su madre, pero Albus sólo la abrazó de nuevo, besó su frente y al volverse a separar le miró directo a los ojos.

— Él está bien.

— Papá ha puesto una denuncia. Albus, tienes que hablar con él, en cuanto le den de alta de San Mungo los Aurores irán a por él. No pueden...

— Lo sé, lo sé, a eso vine. Tengo que hablar con los Aurores y con el fiscal del caso para que me dejen ver a papá.— Entonces hizo a Lily ligeramente a un lado y fue a abrazar a su madre. Se veía destrozada.— No te preocupes mamá, todo va a salir bien. — Le dijo al oído. — Ahora tengo que irme. — Le hizo un gesto a James con la cabeza e inmediatamente después fue a preguntarle a unos Aurores por el fiscal, explicándoles la situación del trato del poder legal sobre Lily, ni siquiera se lo dijo a su madre o a sus hermanos, lo importante era terminar con ese asunto antes de que se abriera un juicio que Harry Potter tenía todas las de perder.

Algunos Aurores se sintieron aliviados pero la mayoría no tanto. Conocían bien a Harry y creían que lo más probable es que Harry prefiriera pasar el resto de su vida en prisión a entregarle su hija a Draco Malfoy por sólo su libertad...además de que sentían cierta repugnancia hacia el rubio, casi todos los Aurores tenían hijos de la edad y no se querían ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando Harry.

Tenían la estúpida idea de que el señor Malfoy había engatusado y abusado de su hermana.

Los Aurores le llevaron con la fiscal del caso, Amanda Moore y ella autorizó a que fuera él quién le ofreciera el trato, al creer que así sería más fácil hacer que aceptara.

Fue acompañado por un Auror hasta un elevador y éste descendió 10 pisos. Llegaron a un lugar que a Albus le recordaba el mismísimo Gringots, las celdas no eran celdas, eran cámaras con solo una ventanilla del tamaño de una regla, sólo para permitir a los Aurores ver hacia el prisionero quién permanecía sentado en el suelo pero con las manos estiradas por grilletes que estaban sujetos a la pared.

Así se encontró Albus a su padre.

El guardia saludó a su jefe con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y Harry Potter bajó la mirada, sentía que no merecía ese trato por parte de los guardias, él había faltado a la ley como cualquier otro, no le debían respeto.

El hombre le dejó la llave del grillete de la mano derecha y se fue.

Albus sintió compasión por la bondad natural de su padre y se puso de cuclillas junto a él tomando su rostro y levantándolo. Harry vio el rostro serio de su hijo pero al poco tiempo, cuando el guardia se hubo marchado prometiendole quince minutos de intimidad Albus trató de comunicarle algo con la mirada, su más intenso amor.

Después procedió a liberar su mano derecha.

— Papá...necesito que me escuches por favor, no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar.— Harry asintió extrañado por la petición de su hijo.— Fui a ver al señor Malfoy a San Mungo...—Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. —Papá hiciste una barbaridad y va a ser difícil arreglarlo, conoces las leyes, tía Hermione y tu han escrito varias, la has atado de manos y no puede hacer nada por ti. Por eso necesito que me escuches bien, fui e hice un trato con el señor Malfoy, él, en un caso común de estupro pasaría tres años en Azkaban pero si tú le das un poder legal sobre Lily para que pueda casarse con ella, él está dispuesto a retirar los cargos por usar la imperdonable sobre él.

Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared y miró a su hijo como si fuera un desconocido.

— Papá, tienes que hacerlo, por nosotros, ¿Te imaginas como se sentiría mamá si fueras a Azkaban? se quedaría destrozada, por favor papá. Hazlo por nosotros. — Intentó usar su tono de voz más afectuoso, más desesperado, pero su padre seguía viéndolo como si no pudiese creer que algo así se le hubiese ocurrido.

— Jamás.— Dijo de pronto. — Vete de aquí, prefiero enfrentarme a Azkaban a dejar que eso ocurra.— Dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

— Papá ¿Estás loco? te asesinaran en cuanto entres a ese lugar y Lily. A Lily no la obligaron, a ella le gustaba el señor Malfoy desde que empezó a dar clases.

Harry alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —Albus iba a negarlo pero ya había abierto la boca.

— Ese no es el punto ahora.

—¿Qué no es el punto? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en Hogwarts que no la detuviste? Tu deber era cuidarla ¿Se puede saber en que parte de tu cabeza está bien que un profesor se meta con un alumno? Eso no es sólo inmoral, es asqueroso. Ella es sólo una niña. — Albus abrió la boca como un pez y después la cerró tratando de no delatarse.

— Es un buen hombre, y con una posición económica importante, es inteligente y buen padre, creo que no puede haber un mejor hombre para ella.

— Estás muy mal si de verdad creíste que firmaría algo como eso. Ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara, vete de aquí, esperaré mi juicio cómo los demás.

— No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que firmes.

— Puedes quedarte aquí hasta el juicio, como gustes.

Albus sintió una llamarada de frustración ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan cabezota?

— Cómo dije antes, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que firmes.

— Y yo también te lo dije, primero me muero en Azkaban antes que dejar que tu hermana se case con ese hombre.— Estaba haciéndose el digno y Albus se estaban quedando sin tiempo, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, en cualquier momento el guardia regresaría. Albus sacó las cosas de su chaqueta rápidamente, dispersándolas por el suelo y tomó la cajita presionándola frente a los ojos de su padre.

Ambos sintieron una pequeña onda expansiva, una extraña luz ambarina cubrió la celda.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Dijo reconociendo el objeto, Albus lo ignoraba pero en las manos tenía un objeto oscuro de grandes poderes. Volvía indetectable la magia negra. Sólo poderosos magos oscuros tenían una para evitar que el ministerio estuviera detrás de sus talones. Los hombres que le habían capturado tiempo atrás y que habían asesinado a su Auror Guarda tenían de esas esparcidas por toda la propiedad donde lo tenían oculto.

— ¿Acaso importa?

— ¿DE DÓNDE LO SACASTE ALBUS? ¿EN QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDAS ESTÁS METIDO? — Esta vez Harry se veía furioso, su magia comenzó a salirse de su cuerpo pero ésta se encausó a la mente de su hijo quién, a penas lo sintió tratando de entrar a sus pensamientos, lo bloqueó.

Albus no quiso decirlo así, pero lo salió del alma. Su naturaleza bocona, arrogante y burlona.

— Que patético.— Dijo refiriéndose a aquél tonto intento de Legeremancia. Y su padre se sorprendió cuando comprendió que Albus no sólo había bloqueado su mente sino que estaba contraatacando y esa ultima frase de verdad lo dejó frío.

Pudo sentir la magia de Albus enredarse a la suya cómo si fuera un serpiente, ondulada y reptante, constrictora, se sintió asqueado sobre todo cuando ésta se coló en su cerebro, como si le arrojaran un vaso de agua fría directamente en el cerebro.

Era como si estuviesen violando su mente, su alma.

Era un imperius.

Un jodido imperius sin varita. Y su hijo había sido tan maquiavelico que había traído una caja ugandesa. Trató de resistirse pero Harry nunca había tenido las habilidades necesarias para resistir un ataque, sólo había funcionado una vez con Voldemort y porque había estado a punto de morir.

Sintió su mano temblar. Apretó los dientes, no quería moverla. Su hijo incluso se dio el lujo de retirarle la mirada para tomar el papel y mojar la pluma en la tinta.

— No te atrevas Albus...no te...atrevas o...te juró que no volveré a...dirigirte la palabra...en la vida...

Harry vio como su hijo lloraba. No era un llanto abundante, eran pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras.

— Prefiero verte enojado a saberte en prisión. Perdóname. — Dijo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, de pronto Harry vio a su propia mano tomar la pluma y firmar el papel que flotaba en el aire.

La tinta negra de repente brilló dorada. El pergamino se cerró por sí solo. Era un contrato inquebrantable. Un poder legal sobre su hija. Un permiso que rebajaba a su hija a ser un objeto. Se sintió terrible. La magia de Albus pareció retraerse y alejarse de él.

— Lo siento...papá. —Albus trató de tocarlo pero Harry obviamente esquivó su mano.

— NO ME TOQUES. ERES UN ASQUEROSO.

— Papá, tienes que entender, lo hice por nosotros, por nuestra familia, porque te quiero, sin ti...

— ¡CALLATE ALBUS! De todos los karmas que pudiste recibir de tus nombres obtuviste los peores, mentiroso, manipulador...— Gritó con la cabeza gacha, pero entonces levantó su rostro. — Eres malvado Albus...tu magia es repulsiva, tiene que serlo para que puedas utilizar imperdonables con tanta facilidad...más aún sin varita. ¿Las practicas a diario? ¿Son tu hobbie? No puedo creer que yo quisiera que fueras Auror...das vergüenza.

— Papá...—Albus se asustó, su padre parecía estar luchando por mantenerse consciente y de repente comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz.

— Nunca pensé...que entendería al señor Barty Crouch...— Sonrió con locura. —Ahora lo entiendo...preferir ver a un hijo muerto que echado a perder...así es cómo se siente...Vete. No quiero verte, ni para navidades, ni para otra cosa. Quédate en el mundo muggle, como mago no eres más que un peligro innecesario.

Albus siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su habilidad de sacudirse los insultos y desprecios de la gente, pero nunca pudo hacerlo con su padre...Siempre era él quién le rompía el corazón.

— Lo sé...siempre lo he sabido. ¿Es esta tu patética excusa para deshacerte de mi? Está bien, lo acepto.

Esta vez las lágrimas llegaron más abundantes pero apenas dejó que su padre las viera. Tomó la tinta, la pluma y el documento. Por último intentó usar su magia para aliviar la jaqueca que su padre estaba teniendo pero éste se negó a recibir ayuda.

Recogió la cajita del suelo y la desactivó justo cuando comenzaron a escuchar los pasos del Auror que lo había acompañado.

Era hora de ir a entregar el documento en las manos adecuadas.

o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba con dirección al elevador, el auror, un poco más lento que él le platicaba algo sobre las plagas de gnomos de jardín que había llegado a casa de su madre pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería irse y desaparecer. Estando a punto de llegar sintió algo fuerte taladrándole la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco se estaba vistiendo, Greg estaba sujetando su corbata. Era hora de irse a casa y quería cenar con sus padres y ver a Pansy, Chimamanda, que se casaba la próxima semana y Zabini se había quedado con ella en casa porque se había desvanecido tras el ataque de Potter.

De repente, a su espalda se apareció un hombre de rostro desconocido. Draco sólo lo miró unos segundos, después siguió acomodándose la camisa.

— ¿Le has obliveteado?

— Por supuesto, todo según el plan. Sólo recuerda que imperió a su padre y que éste lo odia. No recuerda nada de la caja.

— ¿Viste lo que ocurrió?

— Sí, Potter intentó sacárselo, pero no pudo, extrañamente Albus tiene las defensas mentales mucho más fuertes que su padre.

— Lo sacó de la madre. Carrow me hizo usar Legeremancia con ella una vez y fue como tratar de leer a través una bóveda blindada.

El hombre empezó a cambiar de forma, dejando ver a un atractivo castaño.

— Confiabas en que no podría sacárselo.— Sonrió. — Has roto una familia Draco.— Y lo dijo con gusto.

Draco lo miró con obviedad.

— Nadie usa un crucio sobre mi y se va tan campante...— Su mirada se oscureció.— Y lo siento por Albus, sin embargo era más sencillo que Albus lo hiciera, podía acercarse a él sin levantar sospechas, además, él se ofreció y un Slytherin...

— Siempre hace lo necesario. — Repitieron los otros dos con tono de niños chiquitos. Draco vio que le estaban tomando el pelo y trató de pegarles a ambos con su saco sacandole una risa infantil a Theo y a Gregory.

* * *

Fuck, tardé pero escribí mucho...

Laura

Uyyy y eso que ni empiezan. Después de un periodo de adaptación se la van a pasar conejeando.

Y lo de los revoltijos, ni que lo digas, mi mamá tiene una sobrina que es mi tía porque se casó con el hermano de mi papá. Y sus hijos no sé que son de mi.

Espero que te guste éste capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

Christine C

Draco jamás irá a prisión. Jamás!


	17. Chapter 17

**Para los que leén Loving Albus, la carta que le envía Al es antes de todo el drama de mini break que se dieron Al y Dennis, recuerden que eso fue a finales de diciembre y aquí Al está muy emocionado con su enamoramiento aunque le duela el corazón por la situación Scorpius.**

 **¿Creen que deba volver al sistema de fechar ambos fics?**

 **Normalmente tengo muchos errores y eso que le doy una o dos revisadas, ahora imagínense ahorita que no corregí nada. Literalmente esto va en crudo.**

 **Capítulo 17: El orgullo de portar un apellido**

La noche en que todo ocurrió Lily sólo pudo ver a su padre unos minutos, cuando lo sacaron de las celdas preventivas del ministerio su nariz sangraba y nadie sabía porqué, él no decía nada así que lo trasladaron a San Mungo. Su madre le pidió a Albus que le llevara a casa. James se fue con su madre y también fue la última vez que vio a su hermano mediano.

Sus padres y James llegaron en la madrugada y Lily había estado tan dormida que los gritos sólo la desorientaron durante unos momentos y después volvió a caer rendida. No se enteró de nada y ni siquiera pudo agradecerle a su hermano de haber sacado a su padre de prisión. Tampoco despedirse.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo desayunó en silencio y ella no se atrevió a preguntar por su hermano. Como al medio día descubrió que su madre lloraba mientras cocinaba.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, mientras Lily colgaba la ropa a secar en el patio trasero vio a seis estelas de humo negro en el cielo queiban a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Sus padres y abuelos le habían contado tantas historias sobre mortifagos que Lily no pudo más que sentir pánico. Trató de entrar a la casa, pero tres pasos la separaban de la puerta cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca.

— Será mejor que guarde silencio señorita Potter.— Escuchó una voz, ligera, devertida, joven y demasiado conocida. Ella frunció el entrecejo y volteó hacia arriba.

Gracias a Merlín una nube había cubierto el sol porque sino el reflejo de la piel blanca el cabello rubio de Draco la hubiesen cegado. Inmedatamente se giró y empezó a golpear a Draco en el pecho.

— ¡Tú! Maldito, casi muero del susto. — Draco se rió, abrazó a Lily muy fuerte y ella se lo devolvió, de alguna manera sintió como si hubiese podido respirar de nuevo. Desde que le confesó que estaba embarazada y él le dijo que la quería con todo y bebé Draco se había vuelto su aire.

— ¿Lily, con quién...— Ginny había salido al oir la voz de un hombre pero se quedó paralizada al ver a seis siluetas negras en el patio. Malos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y se aterró cuando una de las siluetas volteó a verle.

— Ohhh vaya, pero si es la comadreja. — Uno de los hombres habló con una voz burlona.

— Dejala en paz Nott, es la madre de mi futura esposa y tiene aún más carácter que Granger, te partirá en dos. — Le dijo Draco a su amigo soltando un poco a Lily. — Buenos tardes Ginny. — Dijo bajando su capucha. Las demás siluetas hicieron lo mismo. Eran Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y una mujer negra de cabellos blancos. Ginny supuso que era la mujer de la que le había hablado Harry, la que estaba muy cariñosa con Draco y la que venció a su marido con hechizos desconocidos.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?— Dijo en medio de un sollozo. — Te la puedes llevar cuando sea pero por qué tan pronto. Ni Harry, ni James, están aquí para poder despedirse de ella. — Lily sintió cómo Draco ponía algo de fuerza en su mano. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Y crees que eso sea prudente? La verdad Ginny, ya estuve a punto de morir varias veces en mi vida, me gustaría poder evitarlo si se puede. Además, suenas como si no se fueran a volver a ver y ella puede venir a verlos cuando sea, incluso pueden venir a verla a casa, ni mis padres, ni yo tenemos problemas con...— La cara de Ginny era un poema de vergüenza, roja y cabizbaja, Draco se detuvo, esa cara la había visto antes, sintió un Deja vu que le revolvió el estomago. Era la misma cara que había puesto Dhapne la última vez que la vió, aproximadamente 25 años atrás. — ¿De verdad Weasley? Después de todos estos años...

— Es Harry quién ha tomado esa decisión y para mi tampoco ha sido fácil.

— Es tu hija. — Esta vez Draco soltó completamente a Lily y se acercó de manera violenta a Ginny. — ¿Que no les duele? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le dolerá?

— Mis padres también están de acuerdo.— Ginny se encogió un poco, Draco parecía tener toda la intensión de golpearle en la cara.

— Wow y yo que pensé que nuestras familias son las anticuadas— . Dijo Theo sentandose en la hierba.

— Y mirate. — Le interrumpió Pansy. — Diciendo Harry esto, mis padres lo otro...Tu nunca has valido para nada Ginevra Weasley, sin embargo pensé que ésta vez tendrías algo que decir, tu los pariste. — Ginny frunció el ceño. El tono de Pansy estaba cargado de burla y veneno.

— Pansy...— comenzó a decir Gregory Goyle alzando las manos en un gesto para hacer que su amiga se calmara.

— ¡NO!...¿Es que no lo entiendes? No se trata sólo sobre el poder legal Greg, está renegando de su propia hija. Sus lazos, su herencia, la magia familiar...ni siquiera la vieja Walburga desheredó a Sirius, tienes que ser un verdadero... cretino para hacer algo así.

Entonces Lily entendió. Su madre, su padre...le habían dado la espalda.

— Sea lo que sea no es nuestro asunto Pansy. — Le dijo el hombre de color acercandose a la mujer. — Es una decisión que ha tomado Potter por su familia y los demás debemos de respetar. — Pansy se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Draco volteó a ver a su amiga y se sintió mal, nunca había sido bueno viendo a Pansy llorar. Incluso ver a Astoria llorar se le hacía más soportable que eso.

— Llevatela a casa Blaise, no quiero que se ponga mal a causa de todo esto.— Dijo caminando hacia su amiga, se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla y le dijo algo en el oído. El moreno, un poco más calmado asintió y tomó a su esposa de la mano desapareciendo del lugar.

Entonces volvió la vista hacia Ginny.

— Si es tu decisión alejarte entonces no es mi problema que ellos no estén aquí, me la llevaré ahora. Se lo ahorraré a Lily. — La mujer pelirroja se recargó en la puerta y comenzó a llorar, Draco sin embargo abrazó a Lily y le hizo una seña a la mujer rubia que quedaba en el lugar, luego, tanto él como los otros dos hombres desaparecieron.

La mujer se acercó a Ginny y ésta se sintió terriblemente intimidada por su silueta, tan alta y feroz. Chimamanda sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa de depredador. A Ginny le recordó ligeramente la sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy.

— No tienes porqué temerme. Creeme, no soy peligrosa.— Dijo acercando su mano hacia el hombro de la peliroja. — Vine a decirte algo, no es de mi incumbencia claro, pero tengo el don de la videncia, Draco me dijo que quizá te gustaría saber sobre tu hijo.

Ginny le miró y se estremeció al ver, realmente ver, el contraste entre la piel negra y los ojos plateados, sin embargo frunció el ceño. No quería que le hablaran de Albus, estaba tan enfandada con él y Chimamanda lo notó, el rostro entero de Ginny gritaba "no te metas en lo que no te importa" La mujer negra suspiró.

— Por tu cara puedo ver que no quieres que lo mencione. Creo que tampoco tiene caso que te lo diga. Tu misma enterrarás el cuchillo más profundo de lo que piensas, ohh Ginebra Potter, tú y tu marido se arrepentirán tanto...— Chimamanda puso sus manos sobres sus hombros.— Sólo espero que cuando se den cuenta quede lo suficiente de Dennis en él para que les otorgue el perdón.

La mujer se separó de ella, dio la vuelta y tras unos pasos se apareció dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida.

¿Quién era Dennis?

o-o-o-o-o

Draco sentó a Lily en la cama. Estaban en medio de una habitación muy lujosa y clasica, tenía una chimenea, la cama venía dosel y tanto la colcha como las cortinas combinaban sus estampados de flores.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó a la niña que parecía estar en una especie de mutismo desde que la sacó de su hogar.

— ¿Esto significa que ahora estoy sola? Es decir...mis padres...

Draco trató de sopesar un poco su respuesta y recargó su mentón en las rodillas de Lily.

— Me gustaría decirte que no Lily, que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa por la cabeza de tu padre, tengo entendido que tu hermano no salió bien parado de una discusión que tuvo con él.

Los labios de Lily temblaron.

— Mi hermano, él prometió que iba a estar siempre me apoyaría y yo le he metido en problemas con papá, lo sé, no estaba esta mañana y... Draco, no sabes cómo los adora, nunca lo dice, pero sé que lo siente...tengo miedo de que papá le haya dicho cosas que lo pudieran lastimar.

— Todos podemos retractarnos de nuestras palabras.

— Él no, es un tozudo, aunque se sienta mal por ello no pedirá disculpas, nunca lo hace.

— Él siempre cree que hace lo correcto...sí, lo sé. Pero Lily, aunque ellos no estén aquí, nosotros sí, y tendremos a nuestro bebé.

Lily trató de calmarse pero siguió llorando un rato más. Draco trató de consolarla. No era muy bueno en ello pero por lo menos no era tan terrible como ver a Pansy llorar.

o-o-o-o-o

Blaise estaba teniendo problemas para calmar a los niños, Pansy se había desmayado justo frente a ellos, Blaise apenas pudo sostenerla a tiempo cuando se desmayó y ahora estaban llorando tanto que tuvo que encerrarlos en el corral y hacerles un silencio para no oír su llanto y poder pensar.

Poco después llegaron los otros, bueno, sólo Greg y Theo, al entrar Theo sintió compasión por los niños y cargó a Honoré mientras Greg hacía lo mismo con Friederich.

— Padre desnaturalizado, mira que callar a los niños con magia...— Empezó a decir Theo.

— El que esté libre de pecado arroje la primera piedra. — Dijo el moreno acomodando las almohadas de su esposa.

— ¿De dónde sacas esas mierdas?

— Los niños están mudos, no sordos. — Le dijo Greg. Theo lo miró con una expresión fruncida que incluía ojos, mejillas y boca como diciendo "Me importa un carajo Greg". Pero luego se volvió a Blaise.

— ¿Qué tiene cabecita de hilo?

— No lo sé, se ha estado sintiendo mal estos días.

— Ahora recuerdo, no quizo comer ostiones. Pansy ama hacer competencia para ver quién come más ostiones en menos tiempo. Dijo Greg. Theo lo miró, y luego miró a Zabini.

— Blaise ¿Cabecita de hilo no estará en cinta?

— Nos estamos cuidando Theo.

— A veces los métodos fallan. Mis hijos nacieron así. Es como si el único medio anticonceptivo 100% efectivo es no conejear...— Dijo recordando que llevaba a un niño muy parlanchín en las manos.— Y pues Pansy es de las que conejean. ¿O no Greg?

— ¿Por qué iba yo a saber eso?

— ¿En Hogwarts no eras tu el que...? — Greg negó rotundamente.

— No era yo...y estoy seguro de que Draco y Vince tampoco...— Dijo el gordinflón tratando de recordar.

— Pues no era Blaise y estoy seguro de que yo tampoco...eso nos deja con una gran incognita...

— Theo, te juro que no tengo ganas de saber con quién...conejeaba Pansy en Hogwarts.

— Yo sólo digo que es raro. A lo mejor y solita...

— ¡Theooo!

— Está bien, está bien. — Dijo riendose. — Nosotros nos llevaremos a los niños mientras tu revisas bien a cabecita de hilo. Vamos Greg, el doctor dice que estorbamos.

— Sólo tú estorbas. — Le respondió el grandulón yendo detrás de él.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación Blaise miró a su esposa y besó su mano, le haría la prueba pero sólo para descartar, de verdad, de cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle un desmayo era la que más prefería.

o-o-o-o-o

A la hora de la cena todos bajaron menos Lily y Pansy, los padres de Draco no preguntaron por ellas, de Pansy sabían que estaba dormida todavía, pero Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al notar la ausencia de la más joven.

Secretamente a Theo le gustaba ver la ceja levantada de Lucius, por lo que la notó y le hizo burla a Draco con un ligero "Ohh ohh" Draco le enterró el codo en la costilla y Greg se rió mientras que Blaise y Millicent, que había llegado con sus hijos Francesco y Darío justo antes de la cena, volteaban los ojos hacia arriba.

Después de una extensa sobre mesa los Goyle se fueron a su hogar y Draco se fue junto con Blaise al salón de juegos. Los niños habían sido dormidos por los elfos y ahora la casa estaba en silencio. Blaise se sirvió una copa y Draco le pidió a Azar que le trajera un Drapple de beber.

— ¿Cómo está cabecita de hilo?— Le preguntó Draco a Blaise. Blaise sonrió.

— Le he hecho la prueba justo antes de la cena. — Al parecer vamos a tener otro bebé. — No sé cómo le vamos a hacer para cuidar de un nuevo bebé y los gemelos.

— Rayos Blaise ¿Por qué no lo dijiste durante la cena? El mundo tiene que saberlo.

— No quería llevar la atención al tema de los bebés, tu padre ya parecía bastante disgustado con el hecho de que Lily no bajara a cenar con la familia ¿Has visto como ha levantado su ceja? Casi se sale de su frente. Creo que deberás explicarle que no puede hacer eso, que no puede faltar a las cenas familiares a menos de que esté terriblemente enferma.

— Ella no fue críada como nosotros. Si se siente mal no puedo obligarla a nada.

— Pero va a ser tu esposa, la madre un hijo tuyo, llevará tu apellido, tiene que aprender a que de ahora en adelante ella no es sólo a ella, sino que representa a tu familia. Tiene que aprender el orgullo y las responsabilidades que conlleva portar un apellido, de lo contrario los que le enseñarán serán las otras personas...las que no la conocen y que no la comprenden, y que sólo le juzgarán. Yo sé que tu intentaste...hacer sentir bien, consentir...a Astoria...y tus padres te dejaron, a regañadientes claro...pero lo hicieron, no quiero que Lily tenga que pasar por lo mismo. Tori fue criada por una familia parecida a la de Potter, mejor acomodada pero sin pretenciones y aprendió a la mala como comportarse como una dama. Recuerdo lo mucho que sufrió cuando la gente la criticaba a sus espaldas por ser una Malfoy y no saber cómo bailar correctamente o no vestir cómo debía, o hablar muy fuerte.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer? No es cómo si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarle etiqueta basica Blaise, además a mi me gusta cómo es ella.

— Yo lo sé, siempre fuiste un hombre con gusto por las mujeres sencillas, y me alegra, de no ser así te habrías casado con Pansy pero creo que ahora estaría bien que dejaras que tus padres se hicieran cargo. — Draco se pasó la mano por la cara.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Mi madre se la comerá viva, y mi padre va a aterrorizarla.

— Pero no hay nadie más que se preocupe por ti cómo lo hace ellos. Tratarán de tener paciencia.

— No lo sé Blaise, no la quiero dejar sola en una habitación con serpientes.

— Pues ya veremos entonces cómo le va el día de la boda de Chimamanda, no la quieres dejar con serpientes pero veamos que hace en un tanque con tiburones. — Draco miró a su amigo y luego miró hacia los jardines.

— Como te odio Blaise.— El moreno sonrió.

Yo también te quiero Draco.

o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche, después de que los elfos retiraran la cena Lily se metió a bañar. El baño era muy grande y tenía una tina enorme. El lugar tenía el mismo estilo que la habitación de Draco en Hogwarts, al parecer le gustaba mucho el estilo de oriente. Había muchos frascos junto a la bañera. Eran escencias especiadas para el baño. Abrió uno y le gustó su olor, era de ahí que Draco tomaba su olor. Abrió el agua de la ducha para dejar que la bañera se llenara y ella se desvistió. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse a la bañera la puerta del baño se abrió y ella pegó un brinco asustada.

Al ver su cara Draco ser rio.

— No te rias, tonto.

— Lo siento, sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. Los elfos me dijeron que comiste bien.

— Tus elfos cocinan bien. — Dijo ella caminando rapido hacia él para abrazarlo.

— Le diré a Louis, él es el jefe de cocina. — Dijo él antes de besarla. — Deberías acostarte inmediatamente después de bañarte. Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa y al medio día te llevaré al médico.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo ella confundida.

— Compras. Sólo tienes eso que traías puesto, quiero que...

— No, eso no...¿Acaso no dormirás conmigo? — Draco se calló y la miró con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna.

— No amor, no puedo. La tradición dice que no puedo dormir contigo hasta que nos casemos. — Ella frunció el ceño.

— No me digas tonterías que estoy embarazada y no es cómo si me pudiera embarazar más.

Draco se rió y beso su frente.

— La diferencia radica en que ahora mi madre lo sabe y si falto a las reglas bajo su techo tendré que pagar las consecuencias.

— ¿Son tan horribles?

— Terribles. Hasta mi padre le tiene miedo a veces. — Dijo el rubio. — Pero no te preocupes, pronto serás la señora Malfoy. Igual que ella. — Lily arrugó el entrecejo.

— Merlín, seré una señora.

— Una señora muy joven...pero sí, una señora. MI señora, y la madre de nuestro hijo. — La pelirroja se recargó en el pecho del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Un hijo...tengo miedo.

— Lo sé, son horribles, te bebean, te vomitan, te orinan cuando les estás cambiando el pañal. Merlín, ya quiero que nazca. Amo a los bebés. — Lily se rió.

— No te imagino cambiando un pañal.— Él se fingió ofendido.

— Scorpius tenía el intestino más fluído que he visto desde la tatarabuela Therese. — Ella intentó no reírse pero terminó carcajeandose. Draco la encaminó a la bañera y después, a sólo unos pasos comenzó a desvestirse.

— Pensé que no ibas a quedarte aquí.

— Prefiero enfrentarme a la furia de mi madre a dejarte sola Lily. Te convertirás en mi esposa, y yo lo único que deseo es covertirme en tu sombra, cuidar de ti y de mi niño.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es niño? — Draco arrojó su ropa interior a un lugar desconocido.

— El primogenito es siempre niño, es parte de la magia familiar.

— Pero tú ya tienes un hijo.

— Pero éste será tu primogenito. — Lily sonrió.

— ¿Eso significa que tendremos más?

— Los que quieras. — Dijo él antes de besarla y hacerla meter en la tina.

o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Lily se despertó con el ruido de unos puffs aquí y otros allá. También escuchaba voces, la voz de Draco y otra voz muy femenina. La pelirroja abrió los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

¿Quién había abierto las cortinas? Puso atención en las voces. La voz de aquella mujer era completamente desconcida y estaba hablando en otro idioma, ruso probablemente.

Con la mirada buscó a Draco. Abrió grandes los ojos. Draco estaba desnudo, bueno, con una camisa pero desnudo, ella podía ver perfectamente como el sol dibujaba las formas de sus gluteos y piernas bajo la camisa. Él se giró un poco y entonces pudo ver su pene, estaba semi-erecto. Después vio a la mujer, era altisima y era blanca, tan blanca como Draco, con el cabello de un tono más oscuro que el de él pero igualmente rubia. Se le veían los ojos grandes y azules seductores.

La mujer llevaba unos papeles en las manos y él simplemente parecía disgustado. Estaban hablando en jodido ruso.

— Draco. — Le llamó ella cubriendose bien. Después Draco la miró y le sonrió.

— Buenos días querida, los elfos han traído ropa para ti, te la ha prestado Pansy para que vayamos de compras. — Ella todavía no se adaptaba a la realidad. La pelirroja mira a la mujer y recién el hombre caía en cuenta. — Ohh ella. Lily ella es Inna Katrinka Varlyskova, es mi asistente, Inna, ella es Lily Luna Potter mi prometida.— La mujer antes apenas con expresión sonrió y se acerca ella, Lily se encogió un poco porque estaba desnuda pero esa mujer se acerca sin miedo y luego me analiza.

— Sinceramente Draco, pensé que te gustaban las mujeres de tu edad. Pero es bonita y tiene un cuerpo bueno, es decir, es delgaducha pero tiene la cadera grande y los pechos llenos, no se le dificultará parir o hacer de nodriza, además no es muy alta, lo cual será bueno cuando el producto crezca, las mujeres altas sufren muchos dolores de espalda cuando están gestando. — Dijo con un marcado acento ruso.

— Sinceramente Inna. — Dijo con el mismo tono.— ¿Tienes que llamarle producto? — La mujer se rió y apuntó algo sobre unos papeles, extrañamente era un boligrafo muggle.

— ¿Te recuerdo todos los nombres que tuvo Scorpius antes de ser Scorpius? cigoto Malfoy, embrión Malfoy, feto Malfoy, bebé Malfoy.

— Era joven e inmaduro Inna, ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí. — La mujer acarició a Draco en la cabeza.

— Lástima que sólo hayas envejecido Draco. Te veo a las dos y media en la oficina, tienes junta con los de la embotelladora para revisar los nuevos diseños para el Drapple. Y a las 3:30 la prueba de sabor con los del laboratorio para el Drawberry. A las cinco tu madre y tu prima te esperarán en la floristería Harper para elegir los arreglos. Y será mejor que las apresures porque a las 6:00 tu padre escalará las puertas del comedor debido al hambre. Sabes bien que no le gusta nada tener que esperarlos para cenar, y si cena solo, ambos sabemos cómo se pondrá tu madre.

— Toma aire Inna...¿Algo más?

— No. Después tienes libre pero mañana tus padres irán a su desayuno con los Andersen y por lo tanto tu tendrás que acudir a la subasta con Theo para revisar asuntos de seguridad. Creo que eso es todo, pero antes de que te vayas a la subasta vendré a dejarte tu nuevo horario.

— ¿Nuevo horario?

— Sí, tu padre ha insistido en saturarte de tareas ya que te irás de luna de miel, y al parecer cuando tu mujer de a luz va a darte tres meses de vacaciones, así que quiere que adelantes la mayor cantidad posible de trabajo para después sólo tener que ir a supervisar. De lo demás se encargarán Theo y Greg.

— Quiere matarme.

— Sí, quiere hacerlo, pero no puede cometer homicidio, no sabría que hacer con un bebé a su edad. Adelantar 3 meses de trabajo...Dios, ese hombre va a matarnos a ambos. Pero bueno, después de la subasta te veré en la oficina. Nos vemos hasta entonces Draco. — Luego miró a Lily. — Felicidades, has cerrado trato con el viudo más codiciado de Reino Unido. — Dijo la mujer acomodando sus papeles y sonriendoles a ambos para después meterse en la chimenea.

Las llamas verdes se la llevaron.

— La odio un poco. — Dijo Lily. Draco se sentó con ella en la cama.

— Todo el mundo la odia un poco, es tan...eficiente, guapa y perfecta. Mucho tiempo mi madre pensó que papá la engañaba con ella. Lily lo miró.

— ¿Era asistente de tu padre? — Draco asintió.— ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando para ustedes?

— Desde...doce años antes de que yo naciera.

Lily hizo una cara de no poderlo creer.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— En seis semanas cumple 87.

— ¿Qué? Pero ella...ella...

— Luce de 25, lo sé. Es hija de un vampiro y una bruja, ambos rusos. La bruja murió hace muchos años, pero su padre trabaja con mi amigo Greg en el bar. Tiene super oído así que es bueno recabando información para nosotros.

— No sabía que trabajaban con vampiros, es decir...no es sangre pura, no me creo que tu padre la tuviesea un lado sólo porque sí.

— Él sólo odiaba a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, no a los hibridos, no tanto al menos. — Dijo recostandola sobre la cama. — Pero ya no lo hace, especialmente porque yo sé lo mucho que quiere a Belle, y a sus hijos. Ellos hacen feliz a Theo y él es único hijo de su mejor amigo de la infancia así que...de la convivencia se hace el afecto.

— ¿Por qué les odiaba? — Draco beso su frente.

— Por que cuando él era un niño, un sangre sucia le arrebató a dos personas muy importantes para él. Dijo para después besar sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Lily bajó a desayunar de la mano de su prometido (Merlín, que terror llamarlo así, esa palabra sonaba aún más fuerte que marido) estaba un poco incomoda. Empezando con la ropa, que le quedaba algo grande, las mangas eran largas y la falda del vestido que se supone debía mostrar de la mitad de la pantorrilla para abajo, arrastraba un poco, también era algo justo en la parte del pecho, y el talle era más largo además de que los zapatos le lastimaban un poco. No acostumbraba usar tacones, por lo cual esas zapatillas, aunque eran de su número y terriblemente hermosas, le parecían por de más incomodas.

Estaban por entrar al comerdor cuando empezó a sentir nervios. No conocía a la familia de Draco, sólo lo hacía por lo que los demás decían de ellos pero nada más. El abuelo decía que Lucius Malfoy era un mal bicho con aires de grandeza, su abuela decía que Narcissa era una mujer fría y vanidosa. Intentó recordar las cosas que su hermano dijo la primera vez que estuvo de vacaciones con los Malfoy.

Según Albus Narcissa era una mujer muy propia y hasta distante pero muy dulce con su marido y su hijo y que tiene una gran afición por peinar el cabello de su Lucius y comprar jarrones antiguos. El señor Lucius tenía un sentido del humor muy ácido y se la pasa leyendo tontas novela romantica. Le gustan los pavos reales albinos.

Escuchó risas antes de entrar. Oh Morgana. Ojalá sólo estuviesen los padres de Draco. Ahí había toda una comitiva. Estaban muertos de la risa y Narcissa parecía exasperada con su marido.

Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta al entrar para que todos los miraran. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

— Oh. — Dijo un hombre moreno.— Ya les dijimos a todos lo del bebé. — Draco sonrió.

— Eso es maravilloso, ahora sí que tendremos felicidad a montones. Familia. Les presento a Lily, mi prometida y por lo tanto parte de nuestra familia desde ahora.

Una risa tonta se asomó por los labios de un hombre de cabello entre castaño y negro, no identificaba el color, pero era muy guapo, a Lily le recordó un poco a Albus con su aire egocentrico y su sonrisa maliciosa.

— Quiero ver cómo le dices eso a Scorpius. — Le dijo el mismo hombre.

— Estoy haciendo mis cálculos. — Dijo Draco caminando hacia dos plazas en la mesa que no estaban ocupados. — Gracias por mostrar tu apoyo moral.

— Cuando quieras.

— Es muy bonita Draco. — Dijo una mujer a su lado. Era una mujer castaña de cabello largo, su piel era un poco más obscura que la de los demás, como su hubiese tenido alguna vez un antepasado árabe o portugués. Era muy guapa también, de una belleza equilibrada, no una que sobresale cómo una pepita de oro entre un montón de tierra, es el tipo de belleza que pasaba desapercibida, pero cuando le pones atención se va volviendo más bella a cada momento.

— Bueno, presentanos Draco, por que se servirá el desayuno en nada. — Dijo una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros, con el copete recto y las puntas ligeramente metidas hacia el cuello. Llevaba un elegante traje sastre color rosa pastel. Parecía una dama de los años 40.

Draco que se había sentado después de mover la silla para ella (justo como en Hogwarts) le miró y le hizo una mueca frunciendo los labios y los ojos, y todo en su cara.

— Ya voy cabecita de hilo. Espera a que me siente que esto será largo.

— Será mejor que nos presentes con todos nuestros titulos de nobleza o me enojaré. — Dijo ella. Draco suspiró. Luego le miró a la pelirroja.

— Lily, ellos son mis padres. — Dijo comenzando a señalar a las personas con su palma abierta para no ser grosero.— Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, mi padre, actual patriarca de nuestra familia y CEO de Malfoy Company UK, (Lily se estremeció con las palabras "nuestra familia"), Narcissa Malfoy, mi madre, dueña y señora de todo lo que desee ser dueña, ésta mujer es la razón de ser de mi padre y le debemos todo el respeto. Siguiendo con la familia. — Señaló a la única mujer de color que había en la mesa (la cual, para no romper los esquemas también era guapa ¿Que rayos pasaba con esa gente? ¿Es que todos tenían que ser atractivos?).— Aquí está mi prima Chimamanda Malfoy, CEO de Malfoy Company de Sudafrica, meastra de pociones y regente de Malfoy Dorp. Por otro lado, están estas desagradables personas a tu alrededor, ellos son Pansy Zabini, de soltera Parkinson, para no aburrirse, co-fundadora de la marca de vinos Park-Malf, mi mejor amiga, madre de dos maravillos hijos. — Señaló a dos niños, eran dos angelitos preciosos de color café con leche que vestían, uno a lo muggle y otro a lo mago. — Honoré y Friederich, futura madre de más maravillosos niños, es maestra en Artes Oscuras y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con especialidad en Rompimiento de Maldiciones y Barreras Mágicas; Blaise Zabini, heredero de la amplia y sorpresivamente aun en expansión herencia Zabini, es uno de los mejores medimagos a nivel mundial, su especialidad es en Maldiciones de Sangre y ha ganado cuatro veces el premio Ashton-Woolf por diversos descubrimientos y curas; Gregory Goyle, graduado en el Colegio de Artes Magicas Culinarias de Berlín. Actualmente es dueño de uno de los bares más exclusivos de Londres, al cual sólo puedes ingresar por invitación. Próximamente dueño del ya reconocido Slytherin House; Millicent Goyle, de soltera Bulstrode, su maravillosa esposa, estudió Diseño de Interiores Magicos en el Instituto Mágico de Artes, Diseño y Arquitectura de Londres. Actualmente se dedica a la restauración de viejas mansiones; sus dos hijos. — Señaló a un par de niños, sopresivamente delgados a comparación de sus padres. — Francesco, quién comenzará Hogwarts el septiembre que viene y Darío que el día de hoy cumple nueve años.— El pecho del niño se infló de orgullo. — Y éste, el más desagradable de todos, es Theodore Nott, estudió Negocios Internacionales en la Escuela Magica de Banca y Comercio, actualmente se dedica a un sin número de negocios en los que también está Grupo Malfoy a nivel internacional. Belle Mayer, su mujer, escritora de varias sagas exitosas de literatura juvenil muggle. Traducida a 23 idiomas. Ellos tienen dos hijos, ambos van a Hogwarts. No pongas esa cara Theo, ahora ella es familia, guardará el secreto. Sus nombres son Anna y Ferdinand Mayer.

— ¿Ana y Fer? ¡¿Ana y Fer Mayer?! — El hombre de cabellos oscuro asintió y tomó de su copa con la mirada abajo.

— Por Dios, pero si ellos son...son...

— Una Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor y que el cielo nos proteja a todos. — Dijo el castaño tratando de no atragantarse con el contenido de su copa.

— Theo...— Dijo la mujer preocupada.

— Lo siento, pero si supieras lo avergonazado que estaría mi padre al escucharlo. Que Salazar nos ampare. — Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y llevó la frente a la mesa.

Los demás chicos se rieon. Incluso en las comisuras de los padres de Draco se levantaron.

— Theo estuvo a punto de entregarse a la bebida cuando Anna fue a Hufflepuff. Cuando Fer quedó en Gryffindor quiso quitarse la vida.— Explicó el hombre de color.

La tal Chimamanda no se avergonzó de expulsar una gran carcajada.

— Lo bueno es que tu padre murió en prisión Theo. Te habría desheredado. — Dijo el señor Malfoy. La señora Malfoy acarició la mano de su marido y después le dirigió una sonrisa a Theo.

— Era de esperarse Theo, Ana siempre ha sido muy dulce y justa como su madre y Fer tiene ese complejo imprudente de querer mostrarse como según recuerdo es el señor Mayer. Unos niños encantadores, salieron completamente a su lado materno.

— Disculpa madrina, pero si son encantadores creo que se debe completamente a mi. — Su mujer le dirigió una mirada exhasperada y divertida.

— Ustedes son increíbles. — Dijo Belle.

Y Lily no podía estar más deacuerdo.

¿Qué pasaba con las personas maliciosas, serias y frías que siempre aparentaban ser?

Si lo pensaba bien...tenía mucho sentido que no fueran cómo ella creía. Cuando ella era niña y sus familias se encontraban miraba a Draco y él hombre parecía una piedra, siempre lo había visto como un hombre estirado sin sentido del humor, sin ningún tipo de pasión o sentimientos, aún cuando vio lo bien que había criado a Scorpius o lo feliz que regresaba Albus de sus vacaciones con los Malfoy y contaba todo tipo de historias increíbles sobre viajes a Paris o paisajes brillantes en las montañas.

Nadie miraba a los Slytherin, y cuando lo hacían sólo los veían siendo eso. Slytherin y nada más. Se sintió mal por eso. Se sintió mal por su hermano y por lo solo que debió haberse sentido, porque si ella que le amaba tanto había juzgado a los suyos, si James que le amaba tanto decía bromas hirientes al respecto, qué cosas no habrá escuchado Albus en Hogwarts.

Trató de sonreír al ver ambiente y quiso creer que esas personas a su alrededor ya no se sentían solas y que algún día su hermano tendría amistades como esas, con las cuales bromear alrededor de una mesa.

o-o-o-o-o

Ese día sin saberlo, a pesar de que había tenido un maravilloso desayuno en familia empezó un pequeño calvario personal.

Si antes creía que Draco era un amante de las compras es porque no lo había visto en compañia de Pansy Zabini. Aunque a sólas, o más bien ignorando completamente a Lily, él le llamaba Parkinson o cabeza de hilo, sólo cuando ésta hacía o decía cosas irritantes le llamaba Pansy, pero jamás Zabini. Al parecer tenían demasiados temas de conversación, desde cromos de ranas de chocolates hasta inversiones multimillonarias en otros países.

Draco parecía feliz.

Muy feliz con otra mujer.

Demasiado para el gusto de Lily.

Y no es que ella sea demasiado celosa. Es que Pansy se colgaba al cuello de Draco y decía chistes privados que sólo ellos entendían. Y a Draco no le importaba de nada.

Y luego estaban las compras en si, estaban comprando ropa para embarazadas las dos. Fueron hasta a tiendas muggles y al parecer Pansy era blanco de fotografías en el mundo muggle debido a la empresa Park-Malf.

La mujer parecía Diosa entre los maniquies, los empleados estaban detrás de ella como si se tratara de la salvadora del mundo y Draco parecía disfrutar verla comportandose como una niña caprichosa en una tienda de juguetes. Cuando una camiseta blanca de tirantes le gustó, miró la etiqueta e inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento.

359 libras esterlinas.

Por algo que casi ni tenía tela y la que tenía era demasiado delgada.

Morgana.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta le quitó la camiseta y la admiró un poco girando la cabeza.

— Es bastante bonita. Si quieres te la puedes llevar en los dos colores. — Dijo señalando la negra.

— Cuesta 359 libras.

— ¿Y?

— Eso es mucho dinero.— DIjo en voz baja. Draco la miró casi con ternura.

— Cariño, tu no tienes que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas ahora.

— Pero...

— Mira a Pansy, sigue su ejemplo...¿Acaso crees que a ella le preocupa?

La mujer estaba en el área de sombreros y los vendedores ya tenían varias cosas en brazos.

Parecía feliz y sofisticada.

Era una belleza y un torbellino. Lily no le notaba de la misma edad que Draco, se veía diez años más joven.

— Se ve lo mucho que la amas. — Dijo Lily. Draco le sonrió.

— Por supuesto que la amo, fue mi primer amor, por eso esperé tantos años para entregarsela a un hombre decente. — Lily puso una cara completamente contrariada, no se esperaba esa respuesta. — No te hagas ideas raras Lily, no tuve hermanos, ni hermanas. — Dijo tomando un sombrero rosa de bonbín y se lo puso a Lily en la cabeza. — Pero Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson estuvieron ahí todos los días. Nuestros padres hacían negocios o jugaban a las cartas, tomaban vino por las noches o hacían desayunos cada tercer día. Ellos fueron mis hermanos, a los que más atesoro. La gente pensaba que no tenían cerebro, ninguno de los tres, Pansy siempre fue demasiado superficial y los otros dificilmente podían decir una frase completa debido a su timidez, pero todos cargabamos con ciertos traumas desde nuestros hogares, Pansy y yo siempre fuimos aplicados pero nuestros padres nunca estaban satisfechos, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts lo único que hacíamos era proyectar nuestra amargura personal siendo abusivos con los demás. Crabbe y Goyle eran más seguidores que lideres, además eran muy torpes socialmente hablando y cuando Crabbe quizo tomar decisiones por sí mismo terminó hecho cenizas por su propia maldición. Ahora sólo los tengo a ellos, y prometí cuidarles.

— ¿Te hubieses casado con ella sino estuviese el señor Zabini?

— No más de lo que te hubieses casado tú con Albus o James. Cuando te digo que somos casi hermanos no miento. Fue mi primera novia pero rompimos después de darnos nuestro primer beso de lengua, como pareja porque besos en los labios nos dimos muchos pero fue la cosa más rara, asquerosa y escalofríante que me haya sucedido en la vida. De verdad...sentí como si hubiese besado a mi madre...— Soltó una carcajada. — Cuando te pasa algo así con una chica guapa es porque algo no anda bien. Fingimos que nunca pasó y que nada de nuestro noviazgo pasó y hemos sido felices hasta ahora.

Lily vio la camiseta en sus manos y haciendo tripas corazón la tomó para irse a probar.

En los probadores ella salía a que Draco la viese, era extraño pero ya sentía como si su panza estuviese abultandose más ese día que en los anteriores meses, como si su bebé supiese que ya no tenía que esconderse de nadie. Pansy no salía, al parecer le bastaba verse en el espejo para saberse hermosa.

Lily salió con un par de bolsas en la mano mientras que la morena salió con seis. Después entraron a cuatro tiendas más, incluyendo una zapatería. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo porque aún cuando ella venía de una familia bien, lo que acababa de gastar lo gastaba su padre en todo un año para los tres. Que vamos que sí Albus o James tenían más de tres pares de zapatillas deportvas era demasiado y ella llevaba catorce pares por insistencia de la amiga de Draco. Al final el rubio tuvo que mandar tres taxis a las oficinas de Malfoy Company en Londres.

— ¿Tienes oficinas en Londres?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿En el Londres muggle?

— ¿Dónde más? Es un corporativo, una bonita construcción con los exteriores de cristal y tiene una placa afuera con el nombre.

— Tiene 116 pisos.— Dijo Pansy. — Ahi también están las oficinas de Park-Malf que se encargan de la distribución de vinos en Europa. — Dijo dando una amplia vuelta.— Vamos a conquistar el mundo. — Se acercó a Lily y se inclinó un poco. Más rápido de lo que Lily lo pudo ver venir Pansy la tomó de la cintura y besó su estomago. Ella se quedó paralizada. — Este pequeño de aquí conquistará el mundo, y Chimamanda me ha dicho que mi bebé será una niña. Ella será su reina, yo lo sé. — Entonces sintió algo calido llenar su estomago. Como si algo protector le envolviera.

— ¿Qué haces Pansy?

— Yo sé que no cometerás los mismos errores que con Scorpius. A ella no le esconderás como a Astoria y a tu hijo no le ocultarás del mundo para protegerlo. Él no será un escorpión temeroso de que le lastimen. Será un toro, sano y fuerte, necesita que alguién lo cuide. Ésta es una bendición le protegerá de todo mientras esté dentro del vientre de su madre. No tendrás que extremar precauciones cuando ella salga de la mansión.— Draco se acercó y besó la frente de Pansy.

— Gracias. — Dijo en voz baja y claramente conmovido.

Una barrera.

Una bendición.

Pansy había puesto una protección en su vientre para que su hijo no sufriera el menor mal.

Pansy formaba parte de ese grupo de personas con las que quizá jamás pensó que se relacionaría. Pero ahí lo vio. No sólo Draco amaba a Pansy, Pansy también le amaba a él, y así cómo Draco dijo que se la había entregado a un buen hombre, ella había decidido entregarle a Draco.

Era el mismo tipo de amor que le había profesado Albus a ella. Y sonrió para después abrazar a su futuro marido.

o-o-o-o-o

Los tres fueron al médico, en pleno San Mungo y con todos mirando. Le miraban a ella y no le importaba si le juzgaban por ir de la mano de Draco. Ahí se encontraron a Zabini, el hombre de color, marido de Pansy, ella le saltó en brazos y él un poco apenado le besó en los labios. Entraron al mismo consutorio y las revisó el mismo doctor, Pansy fue primero porque era la más ansiosa. También era la que menos tiempo tenía. El doctor le dijo que apenas tenía tres semanas y al parecer se trataba de sólo un bebé. Al parecer les alivió que no fueran dos esta vez.

Después le tocó a ella. El médico la revisó concienzudamente.

— Su cuerpo es muy pequeño.— Dijo. — Su caja es pequeña. — Miró a Draco. — Al parecer no es de salud fragíl pero su caja es muy pequeña, su ventaja es que las caderas son grandes pero debe tener cuidado con ella. Que no haga muchos esfuerzos físicos.

— ¿Es malo que sea de cuerpo pequeño?

— El hecho de ser tan joven ya es un riesgo, pero verá, los Malfoy tienen una genética muy fuerte y por lo general son bebés muy grandes. El más pequeño que se ha visto ha sido el joven Scorpius pero fue debido a la condición de su madre el que haya tenido que nacer tan prematuro y para entonces ya pesaba dos kilos setecientos gramos. Su marido aquí frente a usted tuvo que nacer en un parto adelantado pues su madre ya no podía sostenerse y digamos que la señora Malfoy no es precisamente una flor delicada. Un bebé de casi cuatro kilos y midiendo 61 cm, un gigante.

Lily sonrió. Era cierto, Draco a pesar de ser delgado era muy alto y de constitución fuerte.

— ¿Usted asisitió su parto? — El médico acarició el cabello de la pelirroja con un gesto paternal.

— Y a mi padre le tocó el de su padre. Bien...además de reposo y de una dieta balanceada no hay mucho que les pueda recetar, les daré algunas pociones vitamínicas para nutrirla bien a usted y a su bebé.

— ¿Cuando podré saber el sexo del bebé?

El hombre sonrió.

— Eso no será necesario, es varón, puede saberlo desde ahora, es magia familiar, los primogenitos de los Malfoy son siempre varones, además los Potter y los Weasley tampoco son de muchas niñas, pero tal vez, si se animan a tener más hijos puede que fueran niñas, la mezcla de sangres que tendrán sus hijos es algo inusual y los Black si que son de niñas. — El medimago tomó su mano entre las suyas. Y Lily se sintió realmente segura. — Lo importante es que tu bebé estará bien.

Cuando salieron del lugar se separaron del matrimonio Zabini, al parecer iban a tener una cita romantica. Lily y Draco caminaron un poco entre las bulliciosas calles de Londres. Draco parecía estar siempre alerta para evitar que alguien le empujara o golpeara.

— No cabe duda de que siempre seré un chico de pueblo. Detesto la masividad de muggles que hay, tal vez deba soltar alguna que otra plaga para disminuir la población...

— ¿Eres una especie de genio malvado que quiere destruir el mundo?

— Claro que no, si quisiera ya lo habría hecho, pero ya no ganaría tanto dinero. Lo unico bueno de la masividad es el consumo.

Lily se rió, pensando con amor que su Draco era terrible.

o-o-o-o-o

El mundo no podía ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Nunca.

El día siguiente todo parecía tan diferente. Draco no estaba, las sabanas estaban frías y el baño estaba seco, sino fuera por la toalla húmeda ella habría creído que ni siquiera había pasado la noche ahí.

Poco después una elfina llamada Mer le pidió que se arreglara para ir a tomar el desayuno. Se tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió la elfina ya había elegido sus ropas. Aunque ella la había elegido le parecía ropa muy formal para usar dentro de la casa pero no dijo nada sólo se vestía. Por el reflejo del espejo podía ver a Mer mirandola fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo Mer? — Le preguntó poniendose sus anteojos. La elfina negó.

— Hace mucho tiempo que un mestizo que no sean los hijos del señor Nott no se pasea por esta casa, es un poco raro pensar que el amo Malfoy deje a una mestiza vivir dentro de estos muros.

— ¿Draco? — La elfina negó.

— El señor Amo Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, él odia a los mestizos. — La chica miró a la elfina.

— Los tiempos han cambiado Mer. — Dijo con tono amable.

— Los tiempos no cambian, los muggles siempre son los mismos. Los hijos de muggles sólo han traído lágrimas a esta casa. — La elfina parecía estar a punto de llorar. — Si no fuera por ese mestizo...la señora Lucrecia y la señorita Lucy estaría viva.

Lily no comprendió de qué iba la elfina, se le hacía tan rara. Sus platicas eran tan logicas cómo las de Kreacher.

Bajó rápido a desayunar y se encontró sólo con sus suegros, el señor Zabini, sus hijos y Chimamanda, la prima de Draco.

— Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza. — Dijo sentandose en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. El desayuno ya estaba servido salvo para la gente que faltaba. Miró a todos a su alrededor y se sentía algo incomoda ya que sólo el señor Zabini le había regresado el saludo. Decidió hablarle. — Disculpe señor Zabini.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Draco? — El hombre alzó una ceja en un acto no tan marcado como en los Malfoy.

— Tiene un asunto con Theo y Greg en las mazmorras, aparentemente también con mi esposa.

— Ohhh calla Blaise, no sé de qué te quejas, aunque te dijeran qué traman no querrías ayudarlos, ellos te hacen un bien al no decirte nada. — Dijo Chimamanda.

— No me preocupa que hagan locuras, me preocupa que las haga con mi esposa, ella está embarazada.

— Ella nunca haría nada que le perjudicara a su bebé. Es muy cuidadosa y sí lo estuviese haciendo haría una barrera de cinco estrellas para protegerse, es inteligente.

— Fácil para ti decirlo.

— Buenos días. Dijo entrando Scorpius. Llevaba ropa formal igual que todos, Lily no pudo evitar notar que Scorpius estaba bajo de peso, se le saltaban los pomulos de lo delgado que estaba. No lo había visto desde su graduación de Hogwarts. De hecho no lo había visto el día anterior.

El chico se acercó a sus abuelos, besó la mejilla de su abuela y la mano de su abuelo, estos regresaron el gesto y él se sentó junto a ellos, justo frente a su abuela.

— Buenos días Scorpius. — Dijo ella.

— Buenos días Lily. — Asintió él y tomó una copa de jugo de naranja. — ¿Dónde está padre?

— Jugando en su laboratorio. — Dijo su abuelo.

— Ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo ahí. Dijo Narcissa antes de tomar una galleta de una de las bandejas.

— Está experimentando pero yo no le preguntaré y tú tampoco. Lo que sea que Theo haya metido allá abajo no es asunto nuestro. — Replicó Lucius.

— Lo que tu abuelo quiere decir es que si los Aurores preguntan es mejor que no sepamos nada. Aunque siendo sinceros Lulu, no creo que esté bien dejarlos jugar con magia abominable otra vez. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? LLenaron la mansión Nott de entes demoniacos.

— La mansión Nott ya estaba llena de entes demoniacos, incluso antes de la guerra. Muchos siguen ahí. Theo quiere sacarlos para que Fer y Ana puedan heredarla cuando estos cumplan la mayoría de edad pero no es tan fácil.

— Hay muchas otras casas que el tío Theo podría heredarles a sus hijos ¿Por qué quiere darles aquella? A mi me da escalofríos verla de lejos. No sé porqué a papá le gusta ir a visitar allá al tío Theo.

— Es porque tu eres muy sensible. — Dijo Zabini. — Los Greengrass tienen una habilidad enorme al poder ver la magia, pero es tanto una debilidad como una fortaleza. Puedes ver las intensiones de ésta, por ejemplo, una imperdonable, para que funcionen tienes que sentirlas y desearlas de verdad, para usar una cruciatus tienes que desear hacer daño, para hacer una Avada Kedavra tienes que desear asesinar, eso se queda impregnado en la magia. Al pasar por un lugar donde se realizaron todas estas maldiciones llenas de malas intensiones te pone enfermo.

— Tu padre está más acostumbrado a las malas energías. — Le dijo su abuelo. — En tiempos de Voldemort ibamos ahí a realizar las ejecuciones de la gente nada importante y yo tenía que realizar aquellas maldiciones por lo menos diez o quince veces al día. Tu padre se volvió muy buena en todas ellas, aunque el Avada sólo lo practicó con animales. Siempre ha sido muy suave. No le gusta dañar a otros al punto de que no sea reversible.

— ¿Por qué lo dices cómo si fuera algo malo Lucius? — Le regañó su mujer.

— No lo digo cómo algo malo...fue una bendición de hecho. Gracias a eso no fue a prisión más que unos meses. Ahh mira. Ahi vienen. — Dijo señalando a los cuatro que llegaban.

Los cuatro venían impecables pero se notaban cansados.

— Apurate hijo. Tienes que ir a la oficina a las nueve, sin excepciones.

— Lo sé, lo sé.— Dijo Draco para después besar a su madre y la mano de su padre. Después se sentó junto a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente. — Hola cariño.

— Hola. — Eso había sido tan raro.

— ¿Irás a las oficinas? — Preguntó Scorpius sirviendose jugo de naranja en un vaso. Los platos de todos habían aparecido cuando los faltantes entraron al comedor.

— Sí, compromisos ¿Quieres venir?

— Seguro. No tengo nada que hacer. No sé cómo el abuelo aguanta el retiro.

— Libros, libros, muchos libros. Trabajé toda mi vida para poder darme ese lujo Scorpius. Ahora eres joven pero espera llegar a los sesenta.

— Yo nací cansado.— Dijo Theo haciendo reir a toda la mesa. Lily no lo sabía pero Theo era adicto al trabajo. Lo que Draco hacía por obligación Theo lo hacía por gusto.

Durante el desayuno la familia no se comportó como el día anterior, donde todo era alegría y charlas ligeras. Hablaban de política y negocios, incluso Scorpius se aventaba unas puntadas con comentarios que sonaban muy inteligentes pero a los que Lily no sabía nada. En esa mañana Lily supo más de polítiica de lo que se hablaba en su casa y eso que su padre como parte del tribunal del Wizegamot por ser el Jefe de Aurores estaba hasta las cejas de temas políticos y de seguridad.

Aunque bueno, tenían un enfoque bastante peculiar...

No hablaban de como hacer nuevas leyes para proteger a la sociedad, sino de los vacíos legales de estas para hacer más dinero. Engañar, evadir, atacar.

Serpientes.

Después de casi cincuenta minutos los rubios de la casa, exceptuando claro al señor Malfoy se levantaron de la mesa, Draco le dijo que tenía que irse pero que la dejaba en buenas manos y se esfumó por medio de la chimenea junto a su hijo.

Lo que siguió fue una sobre mesa silenciosa.

— Espero que las cosas hayan salido bien allá abajo. — Comentó Narcissa.

— Sí, bueno, lo fue. — Comentó Theo.— Mañana estaré en casa de Belle ¿Se te antoja algo del mundo muggle madrina?

— Madrina...wow. — Pensó Lily, no se imaginaba a Narcissa como madrina de alguien.

— Bueno, quizá un sombrero. — El castaño asintió.

— Te lo mandaré vía lechuza.

Lily tenía pensado levantarse de la mesa pero entonces Narcissa hizo un gesto que indicaba que tenía que quedarse sentada.

— Lily cariño, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas.

— ¿Como cuales señora?

— Como el hecho de que tienes que empezar tus clases particulares pronto. No puedes estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada y es importante terminar aunque sea la educación básica de un mago.

— Entiendo...

— Y también están tus clases de etiqueta ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

— No, nunca...

— Oh bien ¿Qué instrumento te gustaría aprender? Te conseguiremos un maestro.

— Creo que también debería contratar a un maestro de danza madrina. — Dijo Theo Nott.

— Tienes razón Theo, gracias. Lo conseguiremos para la próxima semana.

— Y uno que otro profesor de idiomas. Recordemos que ahora más que nunca los negocios para la familia Malfoy son importantes. — La mujer de piel oscura se estiró sobre su silla.

— Francés, español, italiano, portugues, ruso, japonés, chino...supongo que puede comenzar con esos. — Dijo Pansy sin interes pero Gregory Goyle asintió efusivamente.

Lucius no decía nada pero la miraba intensamente mientras bebía una taza de té con leche.

Lily inmediatamente, y por toda una hora, se sintió un poco intimidada por la forma en que Narcissa planeaba sus horarios y decía el nombre de personas que ella no conocía para enseñarle cosas que ella no estaba del todo emocionada por aprender.

Después de eso todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse de la mesa. Narcissa fue seguida por las mujeres y Lucius por los hombres ella se quedó ahí sentada hasta que los elfos comenzaron a limpiar la mesa.

Estaba sentada pensando en el tipo de vida que viviría cuando escuchó la risa de una niña. Miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y pudo ver el fantasma de una pequeña sentada en donde se sentaba la señora Narcissa.

Se sintió confundida, tenía la risa de una niña pero vestía de varón. Y era como ver a Scorpius de pequeño, como la primera vez que fue a casa a visitar a Albus a casa.

— Hola. — Le dijo sentandose apropiadamente y la fantasma le sonrió.

— Hola. — Le respondió con una voz delicada que quería parecer más ruda, parecía forzada, quería hacerse pasar por masculina.

— ¿Quién eres pequeña? — La niña alzó una ceja y sonrió de un modo que había visto incontables veces en Draco.

— Lucy.

— ¿Lucy?

— Lady Ana Lucía Malfoy.

Lily alzó una ceja.

— Así que tu eres mi nueva sobrina politica. Es interesante. Tienes un carácter fuerte pero te sientes intimidada. Sin embargo puedo ver que estás llegando a tus limites. Eso me gusta. A mi hermano también. El carácter de Narcissa fue lo que se ganó el corazón de mi hermano, la falta de él es el porque no quería nada a Astoria.

— ¿Tu hermano? — Se subió las gafas que se habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz.

— Mi hermano Lucius. Somos gemelos.

— ¿Gemelos?— Lily abrió bien grande los ojos.

— Sí, supongo que ya no nos parecemos mucho porque él envejeció y todo eso. Pero no importa, yo estaré aquí hasta que él lo esté, entonces podremos ir con madre y padre. La niña puso sus manos en la cadera. De qualquier modo Lily, es una tristeza que no seas sangre pura por tu abuela pero los otros 3/4 de tu sangre están bien. Tienes buenos genes magicos exceptuando los Potter que simplemente no pueden estar literalmente más ciegos, pero podemos manejarlos.

La niña sonrió.

— Lily, tienes que hacer a mi sobrino feliz. Ese es tu único deber ahora.

o-o-o-o-o

Los días y las semanas pasaron.

Fueron momentos duros de muchas, muchas lágrimas.

De cartas sin contestar, lecciones de etiqueta y de tardes solitarias.

Y para diciembre Lily dificilmente podía bailar algo de manera apropiada,se sentía decepcionada de sí misma aunque Draco le decía que estaba bien. Que no era su obligación bailar bien pero podía ver el reproche en el rostro de los otros Malfoy.

— Creo que vas a morir sin aprender a bailar de una manera decente. — Le dijo la voz gruesa de una mujer que ella ya había aprendido a temer. Volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Chimamanda. — Espero que seas consciente de que no quiero errores el día de mi boda, al menos trata de que no se vean tan obvios. — Dijo caminando hasta ella en el gran salón de baile y despidiendo con la mano al profesor de Lily. — Eres una vergüenza.

— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes conmigo, no soy yo quién quedará en vergüenza, disculpate con Draco por avergonzarlo frente a varios de sus socios.

— Lo siento. — Volvió a decir.

— Ahhh mira, ahí está mi precioso primo. — Dijo Chimamanda sonriendo a Draco quién iba entrando con Theo y Greg.

— Hola hermosas. — Dijo caminando hacia ellas. Los otros le siguieron.

— Avisaré a la tía que has llegado. ¿Has llegado caminando por los jardines?¿Por qué no llegaste por chimenea?

— Tenía ganas de aparecerme aunque fuera hasta la entrada. Los magos nos hemos vuelto perezosos debido a los polvos flú. Ha permitido que los magos ya no se preocupen por desarrollar la habilidad de aparecerse.

— Tienes razón. Los magos deben comportarse como magos. Me voy querido. — Dijo la mujer negra despidiendose de su primo con un beso en la mejilla. — Nos vemos en la cena chicos.

— Los otros dos asintieron. — Draco alzó la ceja al ver el semblante de Lily.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?

— Sí.

— No te ves bien, necesitas alguna de tus medicinas o algo.

— No, sólo...dame un abrazo ¿sí? — Draco la miró largamente pero luego la tomó entre sus brazos.

— Te amo. No sé porqué estás triste Lily. De verdad que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz pero no puedo si no me dices qué es lo que tienes, qué es lo qe te falta. Puedo hacerlo todo por ti, pero tienes que hablar conmigo para yo saber sí estoy haciendo algo mal.

— Me siento muy sola...— Dijo ella. — Tú...nunca estás en casa y extraño a mis padres, a mis hermanos y Thomas.

Draco la miró y suspiró. Pensó en Astoria y en como ella tomó la decisión de irse con él sabiendo que sus padres jamás lo aprobarían. Pero Lily no lo había previsto, había previsto que se enojarían con ella pero no que la cortarían de su vida de la forma en lo hicieron.

— Yo lo siento Lily, hay cosas que no están a mi alcance, puedo estar más tiempo en casa si tu quieres. Pero si ellos no responden a tus cartas...¿Has tratado de hablar con Albus?— La niña negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo miedo de que me odie. En los periodicos de la semana pasada salió una nota que decía que papá había renegado oficialmente de él, de nosotros, debe odiarme.

— No, no linda, él no te odia. Te ama, por esos estás aquí conmigo, porque él sabía que yo te cuidaría y que nuestros sentimientos eran verdaderos. Escribe, escribele amor y verás que te enviará una carta de regreso, te ama demasiado para no hacerlo. Escribe a tus tíos también, alguno debe de tener la cabeza más clara y menos caliente, alguno te hará caso y tal vez te ayude a llegar a tu padre. Y en cuanto al joven Heffer, tú sabes que siempre puedes invitarlo a pasar tiempo contigo, estarán de vacaciones pronto en Hogwarts, aprovecha.

Lily asintió y con una sonrisa triste volvió a abrazar a su prometido.

o-o-o-o-o

Su hermano y su tío Percy enviaron cartas de regreso, abrió primero la de su hermano, por ansiedad y por miedo, no quería que su tío la regañara vía textual, pero al menos no le había enviado un bociferador, sonrió al ver que con las palabras dulces de su hermano también venían dos fotos. En una estaba Albus con un grupo de personas, se veía el cielo nocturno y todos llevaban un vaso de color rojo en la mano. Era una fiesta. En la segunda venía la foto de un chico. Estaba todo desparramado en la cama y estaba durmiendo, la foto se movía, era una foto magica y podía ver la tranquila respiración del chico.

 _Hola Lily._

 _No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo y estoy muy feliz de que te vayas a casar y claro que estaré ahí, aunque estoy preocupado por lo que me cuentas sobre los Malfoy, tu eres muy sensible para estar en esa casa._

 _Creo que yo nunca me sentí así porque la hostilidad es nuestro lenguaje y nos entendemos, pero creeme cuando te digo que detrás de sus regaños hay mucho afecto. Es sólo que no saben bien como mostrarlo sin sentirse vulnerables ellos mismos. Todo lo que tu estás pasando es algo por lo que Scorpius tuvo que pasar cuando era pequeño. Creeme, yo lo sé, recuerdo sus cartas interminables sobre lo dificil que era aprender todas las reglas sociales que debía seguir para ser un buen Malfoy._

 _Pero todo irá mejorando. Creeme, todo siempre mejora en algún punto._

 _En cuanto a mi, bueno, estoy teniendo algunas turbulencias économicas pero nada que no pueda manejar, soy demasiado orgulloso para dejarme derrumbar, aunque sea sólo para cerrarle la boca a la gente._

 _Por cierto, hay alguien...mas bien, algunos en mi vida que me han hecho muy feliz aquí en Londres, no me siento tan solo, te anexo fotos y te explico quienes son. Tengo un nuevo mejor amigo, se llama Sam, es un chico de color super buena persona, es amable, inteligente y paciente a partes iguales. Tiene una novia un poco loca, se llama Victoria y no me creerás pero creo que ella es bruja también. Quiero decir, una vez me metí en su cabeza y vi recuerdos de ella haciendo magia pero creo que nunca fue a Hogwarts. No sé, no me atrevo a preguntarle él porqué._

 _Ella tiene más amigos que son super buenos también, Tristán, que creo él sabe sobre los poderes pero tampoco puedo ir por el mundo preguntando "Oye ¿no sabes si tu amiga es bruja?" Ya soy lo suficientemente raro para ellos sólo porque no sé usar un bendita computadora; él tiene dos novias, sí, DOS, son novios los tres juntos. Ellas se llaman Tabatha (la peliazul) y Yael (la rubia), son super talentosas y dedicadas en lo que hacen, los tres lo son, creo que por eso es tan juntos, no sé si es más su amor o su admiración hacia el trabajo de los otros. Son geniales todos._

 _Y adivina qué, hay alguien más importante aún. Es decir, por el momento él es la persona más importante. Esto es personal Lily, no vayas a andar contandolo por ahí._

 _Se llama Dennis Munro._

 _Es guapisimo. Lily tu no entenderías lo guapo que es por eso tuve que anexarte la foto, para que vieras ¿No es mono? No sabe que le tomé esa foto por obvias razones, y de todos modos no me gustaría que lo supiera porque "no estaba arreglado" y se enojaría pero no me importa porque me gusta igual con gabardina que con shorts y calcetines._

 _Creo que él es el indicado._

 _Me pone nervioso pensarlo porque todavía no salgo muy bien de la situación con Scorpius, yo sé que lo sabes, no vamos a pretender que no es verdad, y al principio dolía un poco, pero entre más pasa el tiempo más convencido estoy, más se gana mi corazón._

 _Es dulce, y atento, se preocupa más por mi que yo mismo y siempre cruzamos la calle tomados de la mano._

 _¿Lo has hecho con Draco? Tomarse de las manos en publico, verdadero publico, en el callejón Diagon o Hongsmeade. Dios Lily, no sabes lo bien que se siente y aunque no a todos les guste, tomar de la mano de alguien, sujetarla y cruzar una calle y sentir que aunque las miradas de la gente intenten clavarse en tu piel se te resbala, por que te sientes feliz y orgulloso._

 _Creo que es lo que más me ha hecho feliz._

 _Ser yo mismo y tomar de su mano._

 _Los demás desaparecen y sólo serán ustedes dos._

 _Sino lo has hecho intentanlo._

 _Te amo hermana. Por favor sigue escribiendo para que estemos en contacto._

 _Cuidate y resiste, pronto harás cayo para soportar a los Malfoy._

Lily sonrió vio las fotografías. El chico era realmente guapo, tenía algo así como un perfil griego pero la dulzura de sus pestañas, labios y cejas eran sin duda una convinación entre rasgos celtas de diferentes regiones britanas. Su cabello era increíble, parecían rizos de oro.

Y bueno, el chico estaba a medio vestir en una de las fotos, así que pudo ver su cuerpo. Era un cuerpo bonito. Alguien naturalmente delgado pero que no por ello se mantiene sin hacer nada. En la foto grupal se ve bien, tiene la mirada amable, una sonrisa bonita y coqueta. Lily podia ver perfectamente porque Albus se había fijado en él.

Sonrió al pensar que su hermano se aceptaba de manera plena y eso era bueno en cualquier sentido que le buscara.

Después, esperando lo mejor se puso a leer la carta de su tío Percy.

 _Querida Lily_

 _Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas aquí en la madriguera, estoy tratando de convencer a mamá de visitarte pero no da lugar. Piensa erroneamente que los Malfoy y la gente que les rodea tuvieron la culpa de la muerte de tu tío Fred y puede que en parte sea cierto, pero uno tiene que aprender a perdonar y Draco Malfoy nunca mató a nadie._

 _Ella se culpa por no haberlo podido proteger pero en una guerra nadie estuvo a salvo. Yo vi a mi hermano menor morir después de meses de no poder verle, por cobarde y por muchas otras razones que ahora no vale la pena mencionar porque de nada sirve traer el pasado a la luz. Basta con decir que me arrepiento, pero no voy a hablar de los hubiera, porque prefiero los serán._

 _Lily, tienes mi completo apoyo, puede que yo no pueda asistir a tu boda pequeña, recientemente me han asignado a un nuevo puesto de vital importancia y tendré que marchar al extranjero por esas fechas pero tu tía sí que irá, y tus primas tambien._

 _Lily tienes que ser fuerte, porque tu eres portadora de la sangre de tres grandes familias, los Potter, los Weasley y los Prewett y ahora llevas en tu interior, aunque se me pudra la mano al escribirlo, el heredero de una familia importante y de grandes tradiciones._

 _Debes ser una buena esposa sin dejar de ser una gran mujer, y a una gran mujer no sólo la hacen la gloria de sus propios actos sino también su orgullo al portar su apellido, nunca te avergüences de caminar junto a tu marido, ni de amar a tus hijos más que a nada._

 _En cuanto a tus preocupaciones por los Malfoy...yo estuve ahí en el momento en que los Malfoy fueron juzgados y sentenciados y nunca vi a una mujer más imponente que Narcissa Malfoy, tan derecha y orgullosa. Ella sacó a su marido y a su hijo del lodo, creo que puede parecerles aterrorizante a algunos, a mi me lo pareció, sé que te lo parece ahora, pero sé que tu sabrás hacerte de un pedacito de su corazón, después de todo te casarás con su hijo y le darás un nieto._

 _Mis bendiciones sobrina, espero tus padres pronto abran los ojos._

 _Te quiere tu tío Percy._

o-o-o-o-o

Era 12 de diciembre y se casaba Chimamanda, la prima de Draco, los elfos de Mansión Malfoy se habían pasado días armando los arreglos del gran salón de invierno para la ocasión especial. Era hermoso y con decoración que se le antojó de cuentos de princesas y hadas.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro y Lily conoció a al prometido de Chimamanda, no le parecía guapo, pero tenía una bonita voz y le pareció que tenía el carácter muy suave para una mujer como Chimamanda pero al mismo tiempo vio como ella se acoplaba a su prometido, hablaba más suave y no parecía malhumorada o descarada como lo hacía con todos los demás que no fueran sus tíos o su primo. Era como si se apasiguara.

Lily iba vestida como una princesa, los elfos la habían vestido en silencio y con delicadeza aplicaron maquillaje que la hacía lucir como una muñeca. Trenzaron su cabello y este, de alguna manera inexplicable había tomado forma de un tocado de flores. Cuando llegó la hora Draco entró a la habitación, ya vestido y peinado y Lily casi se derretía.

Draco lucía como un principe. Su cabello estaba brillante y elegantemente peinado en una ola suave que iba hacia atras y sus ojos grises brillaban más que nunca.

Se quedaron unos momentos viendose el uno al otro.

— Luces guapisimo. — Dijo ella de pronto dejando salir un suspiro. Había dejado de respirar sin darse cuenta. Draco sonrió y pareció sonrojarse un poco.

— Yo debí haber dicho eso primero...pero creo que me dejaste sin palabras.— Lily caminó hacia él y le abrazó.

Draco amaba sentir ese cariño y ese contacto. Los abrazos y los besos eran lo que más extrañaba del matrimonio y pensó que nunca lo iba a volver a sentir.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para después dirigirse a un carruaje que los llevaría hasta el interior del bosque donde estaba la cueva en la cual Chimamanda estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con un montón de gente y Lily se sintió nerviosa pero tragó en seco para después tomar fuerte de la mano de su marido y empezar a caminar hacia el frente.

Draco al principio se sorprendió un poco ante la iniciativa, pero sonrió recordandose que su prometida era una leona orgullosa y ya hacía tiempo que no veía esa actitud en ella.

Lily tenía la decisión pintada en la cara y aún cuando odiaba a Chimamanda, la etiqueta y a la gente frivola que rodeaba a su futuro marido (incluyendo al estupido de Scorpius que ya se estaba burlando de ella por no saber caminar en tacones) estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mejor posible para se digna de Draco.

Ella dejaría de ser una Potter y en cosa de nada iba a convertirse en una Malfoy.

Más le valía aprender a llevar orgullosa su nuevo apellido.

* * *

Reviews

Darkwytes

Ohhh muchas gracias wytes. Es super bello que escribas aunque sea una vez. Yo también estoy ansiosa, lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado a tiempo. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Si te apetece volver a comentar hazlo, sin presiones ;)

Laura

Jajaja lo que pasa es que Draco tuvo una falla de calculo, pensó que como Scorp y él ya no se hablaban ya no iba a afectar nada si algo le pasaba a él. Lo tomó cómo victima de daños colaterales, chivo expiatorio y nada más.

No te enfades con él. Lo siento. Con Harry sí, pero con mi Draquito no. En cuanto a las tradiciones...tienes que entender que aún con Astoria él obedeció muchas normas establecidas porque así fueron educados los dos, no conoce nada nuevo ni nada menor, no es que él quiera forzarla, pero te prometo que al menos está tratando.

Lily es algo básica pero además de eso estaba muy emocional, sin embargo estar en Malfoy Manor va a endurecerla bastante.

Sobre Albus ya hablaremos en Loving Albus.

Y buen sí, los Sly son el diablo, pero el diablo también ama a sus hijos.

Yo también amo a Blaise y a Theo, son como polos opuestos.

Christine C

Guardo los reviews para contestarlos en el mismo texto del archivo así que aunque se borró aún lo tengo y dime ¿Prefieries que te llame Christine C o por el de Cristine Malfoy?

Y espero te guste este capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ayer cometí un error al actualizar, pero ese error también me recordó que tenía que actualizar esto. De cualquier manera a esta historia le faltan a lo mucho cuatro capítulos, y trataré de actualizar la próxima semana que estoy de vacaciones, de ahí en adelante la historia seguirá pero únicamente en Loving Albus, así que se acerca el final para Lovely Lily, pero seguirán viendo a mis Slytherin favoritos haciendo cameos en el otro fic. Os quiero.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La familia siempre es primero.**

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Era el momento de dar el beso que la convertiría en señora.

Justo en el momento en Draco la besó frente a todos después de haber hecho su votos, justo ahí, sintió que la tierra tembló. Literalmente. No había nada de romántico en ello. Sintió como una onda iba desde desde la punta de los cabellos hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y cómo ésta onda recorría la tierra a su alrededor.

Era como si de pronto pudiera sentir la brisa en las hojas de los árboles más lejanos de la casa. El movimiento del agua en el río que viene de las montañas que también pertenecían a la familia; los relinchidos del pegaso de Draco, a las tortugas en la fuente del jardín Este y los ecos y las sombras de la casa. Pudo ver y sentir hasta a la pequeña Lucy mirando a la luna desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Abrió los ojos y aunque al principio miró a Draco se distrajo pronto al ver muñecos fosforecentes en bailando en las paredes.

Draco sonrió.

— Ahora eres una de nosotros

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el salón de invierno. La gente iba toda vestida elegante menos ellos dos. Ambos con prendas blancas y vaporosas pero Lily no sentía frío. Caminó afuera hasta un balcon que tenía la vista que daba a los jardines.

Abajo, podía ver a Albus y a Scorpius hablando en la fuente de las tortugas.

Pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Sino más bien, el hecho de que podía ver luces fosforescentes en medio de los jardines.

— No deberías estar aquí. Te resfriarás y no puedes permitírtelo, ahora llevas a un bebé en tu vientre.— Lily volteó y vio la alta figura de su suegra caminando hacia ella.

— Esas cosas verdes en los jardines...¿Qué son?

— Después de la primera guerra magica contra Voldemort Lucius creyó genuinamente que nunca regresaría, pero después de la segunda...digamos que tomamos medidas preventivas. Esos destellos verdes son hechizos de protección y maldiciones. Lucius, Draco y yo convirtimos esta casa en una fortaleza. En el momento en que alguien levante una varita en nuestra contra las defensas saldrán disparadas.

— ¿Y aquellas criaturas en la caverna?

— Aquellas criaturas eran los espíritus de los Malfoy dándote la bienvenida a la familia, por eso danzaban. Ese es el porque Chimamanda se casó en éste lugar, después de que la familia abandonó Francia éste fue el lugar designado como nuestro hogar. Todos los Malfoy vienen aquí para celebrar los nacimientos y las bodas y los entierros, de ahí nuestro voluminoso cementerio. Ahora, como todo Malfoy puedes ver las defensas y es el porqué puedes sentir todo aquello que está ocurriendo en la casa. Magia familiar. Supongo que esto es muy nuevo para ti ya que ni los Weasley, ni los Potter son familias tradicionales o con historia relevante, o bueno, no lo eran hasta después de la guerra. Dime Lily, honestamente ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

— Al principio no, pero es pacifico aquí. La forma en que ilustran la mansión en los libros de historia dista mucho de cómo es en realidad.

— La forma en que ilustran la mansión es cierta Lily, o por lo menos lo era cuando Voldemort estaba aquí. Toda esa magia maligna...el cielo estaba siempre nublado y la casa se volvió fría, las paredes habían perdido su color y las plantas murieron. Fue hasta dos años después de la guerra que la mansión volvió a ser lo que era antes.

Lily miró abajo, su hermano ya no estaba. Eso le sorprendió.

— Esta noche se han bajado las defensas de aparición, mañana por la mañana volverán.— Le dijo la mujer.

— Me preguntó si...en algún momento las cosas llegarán a ser cómo las soñaba. Es decir, no me lo tome a mal señora, pero no me imaginaba teniendo una vida común, paseando con mis padres en Valle de Godric, o pasando las fiestas en la madriguera con mis abuelos, contando historias con mis primos. Tenía otra imagen de mi misma y veía mi futuro de otra manera. Sin embargo todo ha cambiado y ya no sé si algún día volveré a ver a mis padres sin que me rechacen a mi o salir con mis dos hermanos a algún lugar del Callejón Diagón para buscar bocadillos y bebidas calientes o si mi padre me llevará a tomar un helado otra vez.

Narcissa la miró y después miró el paisaje de las luces en los jardines, las estrellas, la luna. Suspiró y apoyó los brazos en el banrandal.

— Cuando yo era pequeña, te estoy hablando de cuando tenía siete u ocho años, vivía en una pequeña mansión, parecida a la que tiene tu padre ahora. No cómo esta, que es toda hermosa y marmoleada, no tenía ni los mismos colores, ni la misma decoración. Era oscura y los muebles eran de mal gusto para cualquier ojo actual. No tengo muchos recuerdos, con la edad se borran, pero recuerdo que las quería, quería a mis hermanas, quería a mis padres e incluso quería a mis primos, es una tristeza que nuestra elección de matrimonio o en el caso de la elección de vida de nuestros primos nos haya alejado tanto lo unos de los otros. La familia Black pasó de ser unida a un montón de confeti y al final sólo quedamos Andrómeda y yo sobre éste mundo, sin embargo no creo que volvamos a hablarnos de frente. La guerra le arrebató mucho a ella, mientras que a mi me dejó a los hombres de mi vida, mi dinero y mi libertad intactas y por muy bondadoso que sea su corazón...no creo que el suyo pueda aguantarlo.

— ¿Fue su matrimonio con Ted Tonks tan traumático para los Black?

— Para con mis padres y Bella sí, a mi realmente no me interesaba pero mis padres no veían matices así que preferí obedecer y no meterme en problemas como tengo entendido hizo tu hermano mayor.

— ¿Y por qué se separó ella de usted? Mi padre me dijo que usted y su hermana Bellatrix tampoco se llevaban bien.

— En ese entonces solía venir a Mansión Malfoy por una relación de negocios entre mis padres y los padres de Lucius, ellos tenían la intensión de emparejar a Lulu con Bellatrix, pero no se caían bien, a ella le gustaba por supuesto, Lucius siempre fue apuesto pero ella era demasiado salvaje y él estaba demasiado desinteresado en ese tipo de gente. Bella se llevaba mejor con Lucy, la gemela de Lucius, debes conocerla, ella sigue aquí rondando en los pasillos. Yo me veía a mi misma como la esposa de un Yaxley o un Goyle, los nombres Malfoy o Aiken estaban demasiado arriba para la hija menor. Sin embargo conmigo era con quién Lulu se llevaba mejor. Eramos niños y jugábamos cosas tontas como las escondidillas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos en la sala de juegos leyendo en el sillón, no hacíamos nada y sin embargo nuestros padres veían más futuro en nosotros que en Lucius y Bella, supongo que ese fue el principio de su resentimiento hacia mi marido, le había dolido y durante la época de la segunda guerra nos lo hizo pagar con humillación tras humillación y no conforme con eso se desquitaba con Draco, al principio de la guerra ella decía de manera enferma que Draco era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Cualquiera podría pensar que se debía a que ella no había tenido hijos, sin embargo yo sé que se refería a que era el hijo que ella pudo haber tenido con Lucius de haber sido la elegida. Voldemort sabía de ese resentimiento y lo utilizó a su favor, puso a Bellatrix como mentora de mi hijo. Me martirizaba pensar que tipo de idea pudo haber sembrado o de que tipo de cosas pudo haberle hecho como tortura a mi hijo sólo para hacernos sufrir. Ella estaba atrapada en ese matrimonio sin sentido y sin amor, llena de tanto odio que terminó venciendo a su cordura y al final acabo dándole el único fruto de su vientre a ese inhumano sin nariz que jamás iba a darle nada a cambio no sabiendo que un hijo es lo más valioso que se te puede dar, pero él era incapaz de amar y ella de ser amada. Sin embargo, al final, aquí estoy yo, ahí está mi hijo bebiendo una copa con mi marido, tengo a mi hermoso nieto, y al que viene en camino. Al final Lily no te preocupes si tus padres volverán a hablarte o no. Morgana sabe lo que es mejor y ella pondrá las piezas en su lugar. La vida pone y quita. Si volver a sentarse en la mesa con tu familia está escrito así será.

Lily asintió.

— Gracias señora Malfoy.

— Llámame señora Narcissa. Ahora tu también eres una señora Malfoy.

Lily sonrió de manera tenue y Narcissa no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarle.

— De ahora en adelante tu serás mi hija y no importa sino bailas perfecto o si no sabes siquiera un poco de Francés, tu único deber es amar a mi hijo y a tu propio hijo como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. La familia siempre es primero Lily.

* * *

REVIEWS

Christine Malfoy: Jajaja perdón por el error, estaba ocupada y no revisé.

No volverá a pasar.

Y deja de preocuparte tanto por los chicos, ya te dije que van a estar juntos, eventualmente.

TeddyMellark: Yo estoy odiando el internet, no sé que le está pasando a mi compu, porque creo que es ella, pero anyway, que lindo que sigas aquí y gracias por tu review.

Celi0048: Gracias por el review e intentaré actualizar más seguido. De nuevo gracias


End file.
